By The Light of The Moon
by BelladoraElphick
Summary: Belladora Elphick. A celestial like being trapped in a girls body, with only Tom to keep her company in dark times. When she goes to the bank the year she starts Hogwarts, everything changes. A certain Potions Master has found a new interest. Update every Saturday. Please check out jawitreen on deviantart as almost all my outfits in this book are based off her drawings.
1. A Stranger

A.N: This is my first time writing a story. Please, be kind.

 _Parseltongue_

~MindSpeak~

* * *

All along Diagon Alley, witches and wizards of all ages wandered; prancing to their own music, and yet in tune with each other. However, in the corner of every eye traipsed a young girl – no, she walked as a royal lady, draped in grace and elegance. Experience. Expertise. Efficient. She glided around the shadows, almost as if she was made of them herself. But that was impossible, there wasn't a being this side of the Wizarding World that shaped shadows to their will, especially not those able to take on the form of a little girl.

She appeared to be 8 years old, but she moved like a century old siren; she was both cynical and youthful; she held age beyond her years in her eyes, full of knowledge and nevertheless, ready to learn more. She was exceedingly petite, with curls cascading furiously to her hips of a deep chestnut brown that seemed to both glitter and swallow the light around them. Face ever so pale with clear almost translucent skin, framed with oval-eyes, full lashes, button nose and heart-shaped lips. Her eyes ensnared his attention immediately; they were shifting colours, like fluid. Magnificent rain forests, shimmering lakes; hallowed halls, meadows, creatures and animals; every sunset, sunrise, red giants and supernovas seemed to be encapsulated in her iris.

How each person's eyes seemed to glaze over at her appearance struck him as odd. She looked like a goddess in a child's body, and yet people's gaze jumped right over her. As if they had forgotten her already. He prepared himself to follow her, after all a young child like herself should not be in Diagon alley alone. Where were her parents?

Ever since her first step into this world, she has never wanted. She has never been left curious, or discouraged about her everyday life… Until now. Who was this stranger? How could he see her? Is he seeing her or is there someone behind her?

From being a little girl, Belladora has always been able to hide herself from unwanted attention; she didn't know how, but if she wanted to vanish on the spot, she would simply wish it and seem to melt into the wall. Belladora had always been different. Always being called a freak for her 'circus tricks', she taught herself to control such 'freakishness'. In order to do this, she had to get control over her emotions, and she would meditate. She learned the hard way, through several trials of hardship to disconnect herself, and by accident discovered that if she meditated before bed it would keep the nightmares at bay. Soon enough, she lost herself inside herself; she was scared, alone, almost misplaced in her mind.

~Flashback~

"And just who are you, my dear?"

The voice seemed to bounce off every wall, piercing every corner leaving no escape.

"Explain."

The voice was soft, like satin running over the skin; well-mannered and yet strict.

"I… I was meditating. I've done it before, several times, and this has never happened. Who are you? Where are we? What have you done with me?!" Belladora's voice didn't seem to carry as far as the others, but they still had the goodwill to answer her.

"You are in your mind child, calm yourself. Have some decorum. As for myself, my name is… Marvolo. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

~Present Day~

Rapidly, Tom (Marvolo as he preferred to be called), taught Belladora everything she now knows. For the longest time, Tom was the only being Belladora wanted to trust, as every other person failed her in retrospect.

~Who is he Tom? ~ Belladora breathed, as she slithered back into her mind, batting on the consciousness that was Marvolo.

~Enough of your insolence child! ~ Marvolo snipped, amusement glittering down their link. ~If you would only give me a minute, I would tell you. Your impatience will get you killed, Bella. ~ He grumbled and complained, but Belladora could feel how amused Marvolo was, and so let it slide.

~Yes, but Tom! He can see me, he's following our every move with his eyes. And they are clear, intelligent. ~ Belladora defended, in a modulated voice that made Marvolo's eyes roll. She ducked into a small alleyway to make sure she could talk to Marvolo without interruption and masked herself completely with her magic.

~Dear Merlin, Bella. His name is Severus Prince, he is one of mine. The reason he can see you is, and I hope it's this and not something more complicated, the fact that he is a natural occulmens. He was Potions Master at Hogwarts. If he still is, you will have him as a professor in the coming days. Now get a move on, you need to get to Gringotts. Time is money! Remember what I taught you. ~ Marvolo's voice turned silky as he lectured; incarcerating her attention within seconds.

Belladora once again focused on the path in front of her, pivoting out of the dingy alleyway and back into the kaleidoscope of colours that was Diagon alley. Her gaze narrowed in on the tall, marble building that was Gringotts. The bank was daunting; it commanded everything and everyone around it to look up and marvel at its snow-white structure. Intersecting down the left side stood a dark, volatile alleyway, that encouraged danger.

Marvolo's voice vibrated against Belladora's cranium, refined and throaty.

~I will remind you to go down there at the end of our travels today. I have a surprise for you, Bella. ~

Curiosity spinning, Belladora glided up the steps and almost jumped out of her skin at the poem that seemed to reverberate throughout her mind, body and soul.

 ** _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._**

~Interesting. ~ Marvolo pointed out tremulously. Belladora scrunched up her face in an adorable manner but carried on walking as though she hadn't heard. However, she couldn't get her mind off the riddle at the door. She bowed, lowly and respectfully, to the goblins at the side of each door and said the respected greeting in a floaty whisper.

"May your gold flow, and your enemies tremble at your feet in the dawn of battle."

The gnarly, waist height creatures were pale in colour. Outstretched pointy ears twitched; beady eyes with calculating scrutiny. The goblins almost missed the strangers greeting, but with ears that can detect even the smallest whisper heard every word. They shared an incredulous glance but bowed back.

"May your future hold good fortune, and your enemies tremble under your wand, young witch" came the throaty reply of the goblin, while he proceeded to open the golden doors. They were new, then. Fresh out of the mines. Belladora smirked at their baffled expressions and walked forward still with a smug smile. Inelegantly, she blundered and toppled into a black mass. The black mass then moved, wrapping its arms around her shoulders and holding her in a firm grasp that made her breath catch. Slowly, she raised her eyes to glimpse at the roadblock in front of her. She stubbornly refused to let her face turn red, as she observed the very man that could see her with such intensity and clarity and trembled in his embrace.

"You should look where you're going, you impertinent child." He remarked with a false vagueness, but his eyes held curiosity and amusement. Belladora nearly lost her battle with the blood rushing to her face, as Marvolo started to chuckle.

 _Quiet Tom!_ Belladora hissed, not realising she had spoken aloud. Severus' face deepened in confusion, he tilted his head to the side and remarked ineloquently,

"What?"

Her eyes refocused on his face, taking in his consternation. Quickly, she righted herself, causing Severus to drop her shoulders suddenly. With her mind in shambles at her embarrassment, she had to manually occlude; her pureblood etiquette came flying back to her, dragging with it a blank mask across her face, smiling blandly.

"I am ever so sorry, my lord." She breathed, smile firmly strict on her face; voice carrying across the hall in a smooth monotone. "Forgive my impoliteness, I did not mean to allow myself to descend upon you." She dropped into a deep curtsy, gliding her left leg behind her to lower herself to the floor, her eyes following the motion. "Please accept my sincerest apologies, I regret to say that this doesn't usually happen." She stayed still, iron-like while he assessed her; she obstinately continued her curtsy, refusing the tremble that wanted to sweep through her. "Allow me to rectify my actions." Belladora's voice finished flowing finally, and she braved herself to look up.

And nearly toppled at the sight of what was before her; He was smiling. Not your usual smile that could be seen and identified with a glance, but a smile that was hidden behind a smirk, away from everyone but a keen eye.

"You may rise, child." His voice poured out of him and emanated across the distance she had put between them both. "There is no need for apologies," He chuckled, "but if you wish to make it up to me, you can start by telling me your name."

It wasn't a demand, but Belladora's voice replied almost at once. "Belladora. My name is Belladora Elphick, sire." Rising, she clasped her hands behind her back, but kept her eyes firmly in contact with his. A show of respect, yet defiance at the same time; after all, she hadn't ever trusted an adult with her name, getting by on several alias'. She wasn't ready to start trusting this man.

"Where are your parents, Miss Elphick?" he probed, smooth voice ringing in her ears. "A young girl like yourself shouldn't be wandering around in your lonesome." Amusement trickled down his remark, covering his curiosity with smarminess.

"Begging your pardon sir, but my parents are dead." Bluntness came to the forefront of her answer, and she carried on with a dead voice, no smile in sight. "They died in the war. Now if you don't mind, I really should get going. Time is money." She trailed passed him, every step with a purpose, when a hand came down on her shoulder. He came to stand in front of her again, cloak twisting around his feet. His shoulder length, black hair that was half tied up out of his face reflected the light of the chandelier that was now above their heads, framing piercing coal eyes that scrutinised every move she made. He opened his mouth to retort, when he frowned and surveyed the shoulder he was holding. Under the rich, heavy garment that was woven of acromantula silk, Belladora was very thin. Almost too thin. He removed his hand and sneered at her. "You will allow me to accompany you, Miss Elphick. An 8 year old such as yourself, I would surely be hung if I let you lounge around the streets by yourself."

Marvolo suddenly cackled. Bright and mischievously, frightening her out of her composure forcing her mouth to gape at the off-handed comment.

Belladora hissed, completely the embodiment of fiery, "I am no such thing!" her hands balanced on her hips in fists, practically vibrating. "I am 11 years old! I may still be a child, sire, but I am almost a teen! I shall be joining Hogwarts this year!" Her eyes blazed with fury that would have scared off the darkest of creatures; the goblins around her quaked under the pressure of magic around the room. Belladora's hair seemed to lift, quiver and slither like snakes around her, getting tauter and tauter until something snapped through the tension.

Someone was laughing. It was vivid, and sharp. It was beautiful. Belladora's hair retreated to its original position, the tension drained out of her body, and incredulously gaped at the dark, swallow man in front of her.

"I like you, young one." His eyes gleamed with glee, "Let me escort you on your travels today,"- laughter rang in his tone - "and I shall reward you with knowledge." He moved to re-tie his hair up, as it had fallen out while laughing. This time he tied it up in a loose bun, strands fell which the band could not restrain to frame his face again.

Belladora shook herself, mask back on, polite smile on her face, "Of course, my lord. Please escort me to a teller, I wish to visit my vault." She turned on one foot, quintessence of refinement and class, waiting for the hand to come down on her shoulder again to direct her to a teller of his choosing. The hand finally came, and with it, soft breathing near her ear; the once again silky, smooth voice laced with sarcasm said simply,

"Call me Severus."


	2. Goblins

A.N: Second chapter is up. If anyone is reading, please leave a review.

 _Parseltongue_

~MindSpeak~

She walked deliberately; each step slow. Heel to toe. She forced Severus to retreat in speed and stretched out the distance between her and the nearest teller, so she could talk to Marvolo.

~Is he always like this, Tom? ~ She gasped, still overwhelmed from the meeting. Somehow, he got under her skin and ripped her emotions from where they lay, imprisoned inside of herself.

~Severus is never that open with anyone, Bella. You've changed him, somehow. Maybe for the better. ~ He whispered back, gently stroking the front of her mind. ~Now stop calling me Tom, you know I hate that muggle name. ~ _Tom_ sneered and turned his nose up in the air pompously.

She left her mind in better spirits, and understood that Severus wasn't teasing her, but instead was being… Comfortable? It didn't seem like the right word to describe him, but it was the only one that fit him at that moment. Quick, and recurrent rapping caught her attention to the teller in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, when Severus beat her to it marginally.

"Miss Elphick wishes your assistance, Goblin." The sneer seemed appropriate for him at this moment; Severus looked repulsive. Arrogant, and fake; Scrunched eyebrows, and pursed thinned lips; Teeth gritted together so hard, she was surprised he could even speak through them. She very nearly started gaping again – the things this man does flummoxes her. Why was he being horrid to the goblin?

She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the angered goblin, giving a pointed stern glare towards the sardonic professor;

"Forgive my escort, I don't think he got much attention when he was younger and is trying to gain such attention now." Belladora shot out quickly, the venom on her tongue lashing out towards the professor, who she had yet to break eye contact with. "I don't believe he is very cultured with your ways, and on his behalf my sincerest apologies." She broke eye contact and pierced the goblin with a stare that made him shiver. The aptitude of the witch alone, could rip down these walls when riled. "Please. As a sign of my benignity, help yourself to any one thing in my possessions vault. Any one of the weapons, armour, jewels or gold is yours for the taking"

She then bowed her head and motioned for the professor to do the same; to which he did only after she snapped a foot down on his toe, with such ferociousness, every goblin in the room heard a break.

"Present your key, young one." The goblin rasped, happily as far as Belladora could tell from the snarl on his face. The witch would get nothing but kindness from these goblins, as over the years she had treat them with nothing but upmost respect and dignity.

Belladora reached into her cobalt blue, closed robes. They soared against the mineral flooring, floating on their own accord across her dragon hide ankle boots. She retreated with a necklace; three keys shone in the light. She passed one to the goblin,

"Take this one first Nagrast," She explained, "It will let you into the possessions vault." Precise and to the point, she slid the key over to the goblin. "The next order of business requires a chamber. Will you provide one, sir?"

The goblin gave a toothy smile, snatched the key up and jumped down from the chair. Belladora's smile was sharp, and pointed; her eyes shimmered with dark amusement, flickering from deep greens and ocean blue. "May you permit Severus to join us?" She glanced toward Severus, and nearly lost her composure. His face was cautiously vacant. But his eyes were full of confusion; asking questions beyond their nature. "As you can see, the lack of attention has sent him rather odd, I would ask him if he is well however that may set him off again." Belladora waved her hand towards the door. "Show us the way, Nagrast. Severus needs to sit down." Belladora turned and followed the goblin down a lengthy corridor. Her chuckle carried across the cave walls, as she kept glancing at Severus the entire way to the chamber, she got to see the flickered emotions that raved in his eyes.

"I shall explain later Severus, all you should know is that the goblins of the British Gringotts Strand are under my protection. They have been for the last 6 years. They deserve the respect you give to me." She illuminated, as she didn't see the need to justify her actions. Severus smirked, and nodded his head. But his eyes held a vindictive glee, that showed he planned revenge.

The chamber was deep into the caves, and the walls started to get saturated. The walls appeared to have been eroded into shape; glimpses of shimmering colours, jewels and stones with magic properties, ran along both sides of the walls positioned freely. The goblin stopped at a large solid gold door, embellished with jewels and decorations that aged before your eyes if you stared long enough.

"Ragnor will listen to your next request. Enter." Nagrast then turned on his foot and sauntered away. It is probable that he is on his way to Belladora's vault. The doors seemed to open on their own, and a throaty growl permit them to enter. The walls were decorated tastefully, golds and nudes covered the walls while on the ceiling was a moving mural; war. This was a room fit for a warrior, someone who fought in many battles and was still there living their life. Ornate swords gleamed under the light that came from nowhere. Behind an opulent desk; covered in sumptuous quills, lavish inkwells and an unadorned letter opener that looked out of place in such an office; sat a beefy impish looking goblin – she looked at Severus with blank contempt, while holding her arms out to Belladora.

"Bella, it has been sometime since I last saw you. How is Tom?" she rasped. Belladora went directly to the goblin, almost rushing to hug the female. Ragnor was one of the only creatures to know about Tom; three years ago, Marvolo stipulated that they should go to Gringotts, as they needed to shop for some new books. The blithe child stepped into a cart and travelled down to her vault only to find Ragnor there dressed in what can only be described as royal attire. She was a knight after all. Ragnor glared into Belladora's soul, reading her aura and nearly arrested and hung her on the spot. It took a long time to explain that the child in front of them wasn't breaking another person in, she was just a host to two souls. The goblins had been searching for a way to separate the two for many years, with no providence.

"We are well, your highness." Belladora removed herself from her arms, and once again curtsied low. Lower than she had for Severus, which he noticed and moved to follow her curtsy with a bow that showed his reverence to a royal. "I wish for my inheritance test, my lady. I am finally of age, and I am ready now." Belladora's eyes shone with mischief; finally. Finally, she was ready to accept her ladyship rings. She was animated – the girl was practically vibrating at a frequency that could break glass.

"Of course, Bella." The goblin smiled, it wasn't every day a witch came in here showing such kindness to the goblins. "Sit, and let your shadow sit too."

Belladora conjured the chair with a wave of her hand nonchalantly and sat down still with her eyes glued to Ragnor.

"Sit down Severus." She pronounced, her voice restricted to hide the uncontainable glee at the prospect of gaining her inheritance.

Severus gazed at the chair before him, moving his eyes to sweep over to the goblin while raising his eyebrow. Was this witch capable of everything? She was infuriating. Wandless and silent magic at the age of 11. Severus almost snorted at the thought of her age and sat down. She barely looked old enough to leave the house on her own, never mind attend a boarding school. But her strength was unprecedent, she intrigued him. The fiery look in her eyes that struck away the pureblood mask of hers in the entrance hall amused him to no end. He liked her. No, he wanted to get to know this girl, to watch her grow, to teach her potions in the hope that she will wish to learn them, teach her to fight and more. It was almost like his best-friend was reborn into this girls body. But she looked nothing like Lily. He once again marvelled at the witch at the side of him; her hair looked black under this light, but it acted as though it was alive. Winding and flickering back and forth like a parody of snakes, dancing in the wind that only she could feel. Her eyes were still lambent, everchanging colours. Now they fluttered from Avada green to blood red. The wizard only grew more curious by the second. This little, buoyant witch, so powerful, was celestial almost.

The goblin turned back around holding a decorated bowl made of silver, and a dagger; embossed with jewels up the cannefure and cross-guard. She placed them on the table, waved her hand over a piece of parchment and started to chant. The air grew thick instantaneously and concluded with a crack that left their ears ringing.

"Three drops of blood, Bella. You know the rules, no more or no less." Ragnor handed the dagger to Belladora and placed the placement in front of her. Belladora glanced at the dagger, then looked up at Ragnor with adoration in her eyes. Ragnor simply rolled her eyes and bickered, "Get a move on, childe."

Belladora relevantly pricked her finger and held the digit above the parchment; she watched three drops land on the beige surface and healed her finger.

The blood started to boil; it congealed and then absorbed into the parchment. Lines of red started to creep across the page;

 **Forename of child: Belladora.**

 **Status of child: Pureblood.**

 **Date of child's birth: 18th of December 1979**

 **Maternal Reckoning: Lilith Potter nee Evans (Pureblood).**

 **Paternal Reckoning: Thomas Marvolo Riddle**

 **Heirships:**

 **Elphick.**

 **Black.**

 **Riddle.**

 **Gaunt.**

 **Slytherin.**

 **Avery.**

 **Godparents: Sirus Orion Black (Incarcerated), Narcissa Malfoy. Joan Avery(deceased), Bellatrix Lestrange (Incarcerated).**

 **Natural talents:**

 **Metamorphmagus - Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 1979 (Unblocked naturally 1985)**

 **Omnilingualism – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 1979 (Unblocked 50%).**

 **Magic Rating – Mage.**

 **Parseltongue – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 1979 (Unblocked 60% Parselmagic inaccessible.)**

 **Mage Sight – Blocked by Albus Dumbledore 1979**

 **Materials –**

 **Vault 1 -Salazar Slytherin Potions Vault**

 **Vault 2 -Salazar Slytherin Personal Vault**

 **Vault 98 -Gaunt Materials**

 **Vault 985 – Avery Trust Fund for Belladora Elphick**

 **Vault 769 – Black Family Vault**

 **Vault 768 – Black Possessions Vault**

 **Vault 767 – Black Trust Fund for Belladora Elphick.**

 **Vault 613 – Lily Evans Private Vault.**

 **Vault 647 – Thomas Riddle Private Vault.**

 **Vault 1897 – Elphick Possession Vault.**

 **Vault 1898 – Elphick Personal Vault.**

 **Vault 1899 – Elphick Material Vault.**

 **Total Vault Holding:**

 **Eight Billon, Seven Hundred and Fifty Four Million, Eight Hundred and Ninety Four Thousand, and Five Hundred Galleons.**

 **Housing:**

 **Black Manor**

 **Grimmald Place**

 **Black Cottage (Italy)**

 **Riddle Manor**

 **Gaunt Place**

 **Slytherin Castle**

 **Slytherin Manor**

 **Slytherin Beach House**

 **Hogwarts (25%)**

 **Avery Manor**

Belladora seethed. The chamber grew sinister, ice climbed its way through Severus' senses terrifying him to the bone. The light withdrew, as if hysterically searching for an exit, screeching when it found that it was trapped in the room with this monster. Severus looked at Belladora, and his shoulders tensed. This was not a girl. This wasn't even human. Her skin had darkened to a smoked complexion, ebony delineated her forehead, temples and cheekbones. Eyes had turned demonic, so monstrous that her usual glare seemed inappreciable in comparison. Lips that were heart-shaped once, had obscured into a snarl; teeth pointed, grinding vigorously. Tormented threads battled against each other, revolting their way up to the ceiling; thrashing against the air around them, but gently caressing the host. Stoic as the dead, she remained; only moving her mouth to condemn someone unseen.

" _Thomas._ " Her voice ruptured. Her hair fluctuated with each syllable. Venom was laced throughout the tone.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

The aura around the three of them got scalding. It stifled Severus to the point that he couldn't breathe. The inhale lodged its self in his throat, choking him. An eerie smoke pulled from Belladora's forehead, black as an obscurial; it settled close to the floor and then started to form. It globed together, and it flinched as though in pain. The writhing smoke became solid, it formed a tall, lithe man. He looked around the age of 25 with tasselled obsidian hair that reached his ears. He was distinguished, high cheek-bones that could cut through diamond, pert lips that opened in a silent scream; eyes screwed shut.

Before them situated a now fully solid, very naked young man. Belladora glared at him with enough power, it knocked him to his knees.

"Belladora! I didn't know, please I am only young, I'm half a soul! I didn't know you were mine! Stop." The man pleaded, hands dragged through his hair and his nails scraping his scalp. "Bella!"

She suddenly stood, rigid and posed. Gliding forward, she reached for the man's face; he flinched violently. Severus wasn't surprised. If this creature reached for his face, he would turn tail and raise his wand. But all Belladora did was stroke the man's face, so tenderly as if she was gazing at a world she had created.

"I'm not mad at you _Thomas_. Why didn't you tell me that my core had been blocked?" the buoyant whisper reached every corner of the room, stroking the occupants. "You should have noticed." She waved her hand, and Thomas stopped screaming and finally open his eyes. He looked down at his body, which was now draped in rich silks of iridescent greens. The eyes made Severus gasp. He had only ever seen one man with those scarlet pools. He swept to one knee immediately, with a breathless "My Lord!". No one paid attention to him though, the goblin was firmly focused on the couple in the middle of the room, and Belladora and Thomas only had eyes for each other.

"I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary Belladora! I swear it. Your magic was strong, I didn't expect it to be any stronger and therefore I never looked. I am so sorry." Thomas exclaimed, watching as the emotions played across her face. Her hair had moved back to her original place, and her eyes finally returned to their mesmerising shifting. Skin finally health, Belladora inhaled slowly; her pureblood mask back on her face.

"Let's carry on, Ragnor. May I introduce Thomas Marvolo Riddle, The Dark Lord, Voldemort. Call him Marvolo." She articulated insipidly. She sat down while waving her hand and conjured a chair at the side of her. "Sit down Severus, he cares not for your loyalty anymore. He isn't this times Dark Lord."

Severus looked up sharply, thinking he had heard wrong when he saw that Marvolo was standing above him with his hand outstretched. He very nearly gaped at the man, but with a seconds silence reached up and took the proffered arm. "Thank you, My Lord." He muttered, still in disbelief.

"Call me Marvolo, Severus. I am over the feeling of being a ruler of this world. Leave that to Voldemort." Marvolo said, sitting beside Belladora. "What are we to do about Dumbledore?" The air snapped with a ferociousness that licked at everyone's skin like fire.

"We make him pay"


	3. Shopping, Scholars, Surprise

A.N: This will be the second to last chapter update, before I start to adhere to a schedule. I hope you enjoy.

 _Parseltongue_

~MindSpeak~

Before leaving the chamber, Belladora accepted her heiress rings. They merged into one ring that sat on her ring finger of her right hand. She also accepted her file, the one with all the transactions and business deals in, along with a portkey to Avery Manor. There was no way she would return to the Muggle World now. Together, the trio stepped out of the bank.

Gossip was flying across the Alley, heads started to turn to the trio that appeared to be floating as they walked with such grace. After all, it's not every day you see three magical people together exiting Gringotts, looking so beautiful. There were two men, and what looked to be a student. The first was lofty, heading on 6 foot, hair tousled in the wind. The silky locks were ebony black, slightly curly, reaching just under his ears. If anyone looked into his eyes, they would have seen the brightest red, boiling crimson that could melt the coldest ice. He was dressed in rich silks, draped in a dark green, that only shined green when the sun reflected. He walked deliberately, and commandingly as they all did.

The second man was well known to everyone in the alley. Professor Severus Snape. Yet he looked serene. Gone was the snarl that was most commonly on his face. He looked de-aged. Hair that fell to his shoulders was no longer greasy, it was unctuous and sleek; tied back in a bun with strands framing his face, which was purposely blank, yet you could tell something was different. He didn't look malicious. His eyes were draw to the young lady at the side of him, as if he couldn't help but notice her presence. It wasn't creepy, he wasn't ogling her, he was very protective. He would glance at her, as if to make sure she was walking properly, breathing properly, making sure her skin was the right colour; and then he would glance around to make sure no one else was eyeballing her. No one had ever seen this lady in his company before, yet you could tell he would protect her with his life.

The people closest to them tried and tried as they might to overhear what they were talking about, but it seemed as though no matter how close they got, or how good their ears were, the conversation was always muffled; you couldn't even read their lips.

"Severus, you must be jesting. There's no way I have a half-brother." Inside of the muffling charm, Belladora was virtually gawking at the professor. A half-brother! It was preposterous; yet everything that had happened today, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"It is true, Bella. He was destined to kill me you know. When your mother was taken away from me, she mentioned something about the lights sides prophecy. Your mother was a seer you see. She had seen this for months before." Tom explained, though he didn't let any emotion come across his face, his voice was sombre. "That must have been what the spell was! She cast a spell on me, with my consent of course. It hurt like a blood boiling curse, but it nearly killed you. Luckily you were strong, and you survived." Severus was gaping openly now, his Lily?! Using such a dark spell. Where was she hiding her talents? Why?

"She must have Seen that she would be taken away, and I would have been killed, or maimed enough that I couldn't take care of you. And so, left you with at least some form of contact." Tom continued, smiling down at Belladora. She seemed placated now, happy with his explanation.

"Enough. We have shopping that needs to be done." Severus said, in order to gain some control over the situation. He pushed Belladora to Twilfitt and Tattings to get fitted for some new clothes. Of course, now that she had even more money than she had saved, if she was going to follow in her Father's footsteps, she would have to dress like a Slytherin. As Belladora walked in, she looked around. She had never been to such a shop before; Tom made sure that she had enough, making sure that she still had money to support herself.

She gazed upon robes of many colours; rich ambers, light swallowing ebonies, iridescent, opaque's, and some strangely awful ones like canary yellow. She shuddered and promised to herself to never dress in such a way. She and her escorts were then greeted by an elderly witch, with sharp eyes and a sharper smile.

"Hello, my dears, how may I help you today?" Her smile was jagged, and serpentine. As if she could unhinge her jaw and swallow you whole if you moved. Her voice was honied, and grating. Belladora wanted to tremble, but she straightened her shoulders and replied simply.

"Full wardrobe please, miss. I shall be needing new casual dresses, new hosiery, tailored casual blouses, silk under garments, a few petticoats. Semi-formal dresses need to be calf length or longer, and I will be needing a few open casual robes. As for the formal wardrobe, I need your best fabrics, including acromantula silk, fairy woven satin, elven lace, etc. I do not care for the price. I will be needing everyday bliauts, floor length. The skirts should be pleated at the waist but not at the hem. I shall be needing blouses of silk, and satin. I would like at least 14 different dresses, each a different colour or shade. 7 different skirts, and 1 skirt must be black. The deepest black you can get a hold of. I want two mantles custom made. One grey, and one of a deep green. The fur shall be silver in both, and I want your best embroidery." Belladora was still listing off what she wanted, and after the shop keeper saw they were rich, wealthy customers, her smile changed to one of greed and she diligently approached their every need.

By then end of 2 hours, Belladora had changed into a velvet forest green floor length dress, with a corset lacing up the back, off the shoulder neckline and mesh arms that floated down to her knees.

Over her open shoulders laid a mantel of deep shifting greens, made of fairy woven cashmere; it moved like it was alive, batting at the air playfully. Both Tom and Severus were tired but they weren't done yet. They had the clothing trunk shrunken down, and it was in Toms pocket. Yet he could still feel the weight of it, as if the weightless charm did nothing. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

They came to a stop in front of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, in search of a new trunk. Belladora went in, while the males stayed outside, and when she returned, she brought with her a dark grey trunk, with multiple compartments; potions laboratory, library, wardrobes, "Honestly Belladora!".

Both wizards just shook their heads. It was her money after all. The trunk would become useful in the coming days. They bought notebooks, journals, elegant quills that wrote what you spoke, corrected your handwriting, and spelling. She got her telescope, her scales and some extra parchment. The trio came to a stop in front of the apothecary, Slug and Jiggers. Belladora, and Severus were practically vibrating.

"Tom! Can I go in now, Please? Please? Please?" Belladora forcefully gripped onto Toms arm, and if Tom was any other person he would have flinched. Instead, he sighed. A very long day indeed.

Severus stepped into the store, followed by Bella and started to collect a basket, whipping around the shop with ease of a potions expert. He soon got lost between the isles, and Belladora was left on her own to explore the assaulting array of ingredients. They met at the counter with two floating baskets of ingredients, cauldrons, self-stirring rods made of glass and steel, crystal unbreakable phials, and every useful cauldron there was.

They left the store reasonably happy and made their way to get Belladora's uniform. Inside of Madam Malkins, Belladora met the first person her age that would be going to Hogwarts.

The boy was stumpy, with gangly legs and spectacles framing hollow cheeks, and bright green eyes. Severus stiffened as the boy shouted next to him, seemingly to the only person listening to him. "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, what good do you have saying that to me?" To the side of him the ice blond head tilted, face frightfully blank, fury in his eyes. He widened his stance, pulled back his shoulders and pompously turned his nose to the air.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, you should know not to speak to me like that." The two boys kept bickering and the trio watching sighed simultaneously.

"What did we do to deserve this, Tom?" As always, Belladora's voice carried, sharp and striking, commanding people to listen. Both boys heads turn to her, the Boy-Who-Lived glared and spat,

"How dare you! Do you know who you're talking to, I'm Harry Potter!"

But Bella payed no interest, she was scrutinising Draco; after all she had grown up listening to Thomas list of the Malfoys loyalties. She stalked towards him, deadly silent and curtsied to a respectful level.

"What an honour to meet you, Heir Apparent of the Malfoy line. On behalf of this uncultured child, allow me to apologise for his faux pas. I'm sure when he opens his eyes to more than his reflection, he shall see what a mistake he's made." Belladora retreated to her original position and smirked at the curiosity she had spun in Draco's eyes.

"My name is Belladora Elphick, Heiress of the Black, and Avery line. It has come to my attention that your mother, Narcissa Malfoy is my Godmother." She was candid, and to the point. After all, they didn't have time to gossip, the Boy-Who-Lived was getting redder by the minute; she was awfully scared he would combust if they ignored him much longer. "I am looking forward to making your acquaintance in future weeks, Heir Malfoy."

Draco was intrigued; he had never seen this girl before. For such an individual to traipse in here, all but shun the Saviour to converse with her long-lost godbrother; it was intriguing. He nodded at her, and noticed his mother behind her discussing something with the unknown man and his Godfather. He stepped down, deliberately still ignoring the Saviour and swaggered over to his mother, gesturing for Bella to follow.

"Sorry to interrupt mother, but I have someone I wish for you to meet." Draco moved to the side and gestured to the side of him.

But before he had the chance to introduce them, Narcissa gasped losing her composure. The same eyes she had looked upon, as she stood in the emergency room that Lily gave birth in, were looking up at her now.

"Belladora, is it really you?" Narcissa asked, she could barely believe it. Narcissa thought she had died, along with her lord and Lily. To see her here, alive and in the company of her Lord, also alive and well brought warmth to her chest. She strode forwards and gathered the girl in her arms. Belladora could do nothing in hindsight, she just stood there and let the woman hug her.

"I know you do not know me, Bella. But if you wish to get to know me, please write to me by owl and I hope we can reconcile. Come Draco, we have much to do." The elegant women curtsied to her lord, and then walked away, taking a confused Draco with her. Belladora didn't have time to dwell on such things now, she had to face the boy-who-lived-to-throw-a-tantrum. Merlin save her. She turned to her half-brother, and what she saw was truly repulsive. Every emotion he was feeling flashed across his face. She could see he was angry at being ignored, cautious because of the adults behind her, and jealous because of her clothing. Afterall, he was dressed in rags. You'd think that with all the money he had, as the Potters were an influential olde family, he would dress better. She tilted her head minutely, so she could see behind her at her companions faces; Thomas looked silently enraged. This was the boy that vanquished him 11 years ago? He looked meagre.

She then tried to speak to him through his mind, as there was no way he could get away with killing the Saviour in broad daylight.

~Calm yourself, Thomas. He is only a babe. Wait until he tries to vanquish you, and then kill him.~ Tom seemed shocked that he could still hear her thoughts, as he thought it would be broken when they separated. He nodded minutely at her, and his face was once again blank. Severus was openly sneering, on his face written plainly as day was disgust.

"Nice to meet you, Potter. My name is Belladora Elphick; you may call me Elphick. Behind me are Marvolo Elphick, and Professor Severus Snape, youngest Potions Master of this century. Why are you wearing such rags? With all that Saviour money, and title don't you think you should dress a little better?" She waved her hands respectfully to each owner of the name. and then stood upon the step and waited for the dressmaker to arrive. Now that Potter saw that he would get no fawning from the room, he shrunk in on himself and started to mumble. "The Dursleys wouldn't let me dress better. They didn't want to waste money on me." He looked carefully at her, waiting for a reaction. She was surprised, she had thought he was foolhardy enough for Gryffindor but the qualities he was showing now was enough to land him in Slytherin. He was attention seeking; made himself smaller, and shy. but the eyes held a sinister look. He was using a past for gain. She sneered.

"Well, the Boy-Who-Lived should have some idea on how to buy clothing, after all you are doing it now. You're disrespecting your house, Potter."

Potter was shocked, she didn't fawn over him. She didn't run to his aid, promising him help or assistance. Instead, she looked disgusted. He fell quiet then, as he saw he wouldn't gain fans here.

Madame malkin walked out of the back several minutes later and didn't bat an eyelid at the extra costumer.

"Name, and requirements, dear?" She said in a monotone voice, that suggested she was bored of doing the same old uniforms. She was in for a surprise.

"My name is Belladora, I would like 7 uniform cloaks in your best fabrics, not your standard. I would like protective charms weaved in. Potions protections, shield charms, protection runes, the works. Every cloak must have a protective array on them. I would then like 7 uniform skirts in silk please, not cotton. 7 black shirts tailored and cuffed; and 7 white shirts, only tailored. Forget the hat, I'm not wearing that dreadful thing. I will need three pairs of gloves, all with hardness and wearing protection. Insulations charms would be ideal, but if not then its agreeable. I will need it in dragon-hide, ivory and deep green. I would finally like a 2 travelling cloaks and a transitioning cloak. 1 of the travelling cloaks should be fur-lined and Slytherin green, the other should be silk-lined and black. Remember, madame. Your best fabrics. I am willing to pay double." Belladora finally finished and the witch in front of her looked rightfully gobsmacked, but soon turned to a delighted smile and started measuring away. Sparing a glance at the boy beside her, who looked puce again at being ignored, jumped down when the madame dismissed him and told him to leave his money on the counter.

Putting people in their place was one of her favourite things to do, and when everything was sorted and the madame arranged to have the new clothes sent to her new household, she left with a smirk on her face and a skip in her step.

On the way to the wand shop, Tom stopped her.

"What did you mean by Marvolo Elphick?" He seemed curious, but she could tell he was smug underneath. She decided to be kind to him though as she was in a better mood. "Yes Tom, you will be living with me in Avery Manor. You are my Father after all. I can finally stay at a place other than muggle hotels. And I won't be alone." Tom rested his hand on her shoulder and squeezed. He was happy. He finally had a family, and he grew with this girl. More importantly, he could still watch her grow. On the outside, Belladora didn't look affected, but warmth was spreading through her chest.

She came to a dingy, dusty shop. Above it read: Ollivanders; Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C, In the window a single old wand lay floating on a purple pillow. She walked inside the shop, and magic weighed down on her shoulders. Wards, she identified.

"Hello, Miss Elphick. I remember your mothers wand as if she chose it yesterday. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow. Unicorn core. Yes, very powerful, very pure. Your fathers; Yew. Good wand wood for the dark arts. Phoenix feather core; a significant one, from Albus' Phoenix. Poisonous wood, with a fiery core. Excellent wand, Lord Voldemort sir."

Soon, Tom and Severus had a wand on the man. Belladora's hair, almost an indication of her magic, was static. The room had turned electric, but the wispy man gave no indication of his predicament and kept browsing the shelf of wands in front of him. He turned and held out a wand for her to take. It was a crude wand, with no identifying marks upon it, she hated it immediately. She sneered at the wandmaker and shook her head.

"This wand isn't mine. I hate it." She looked upon her companions, making eye contact with her father.

"Let this be known Ollivander, if you share what you have seen here. You will lose your tongue. If you speak about who was in this shop with me, and who I am you will not just lose your tongue. Youll lose your life." She said in a simple voice. As if she was talking about the weather. Ollivander simply nodded and indicated to the wand in front of him, not listening to her remarks about hating it. She glared and picked it up. Unsurprised when it did nothing, but almost enraged when the wandmaker motioned for her to give it a wave. She did, and again was unsurprised when it smashed the wandmakers window.

"I told you, wandmaker. This wand isn't mine." She then walked behind the shelves, throwing the wand behind her as she went. She could hear the wandmaker jump for it, so it didn't land on the floor. She smirked. She wandered through the shelves, for a good ten minutes before she sighed. She went to the front of the shop, payed no attention to her audience and closed her eye. She reached out a hand and called forth her magic. Unknown to her, Tom and Severus still hand wands trained on Ollivander.

"You can put those wands away gentlemen, I will not speak a word. I swear on my magic, that I will not discuss anything happening on this day." Ollivander then eyed up the wand that Tom was using. "That is not your wand Lord Voldemort. Perhaps you need another."

The wandmaker darted past the stone still girl and surveyed the shelves. "Did the Yew wand work for you, my Lord? Is it broken, or just lost?" He said, already coming back with a wand, even though Tom did not answer.

"Try this one, it is yew, with another phoenix feather wand. Give it a wave." He didn't book an argument, so the Dark Lord placed the wand in his hand on the counter and accepted the new one. It didn't feel right, and he said so. Ollivander muttered to himself, too quiet for Tom to hear, and wander back into the shelves.

"This man, is he even human?" Severus wondered. Who would demand things of the Dark Lord?

"Who indeed Severus." Tom said, answering Severus' unvoiced question. "You're still an open book to me Severus. It amazed me when you told me you were a natural occulmens." Severus' face drained, and he looked to the floor. He was saved by Ollivander coming out of the shelves, relieving Severus.

"This one is a finely made wand, crafted by me. It has a luxurious look to it, carved with protection and magic transferring runes. The handle is made of Alder wood, and the body of Cypress. The cypress was from a tree that I found in the Albanian forests, I was originally wary of harvesting it but I'm glad I did. It turned out to be a fine wand." He handed the wand to Tom, relinquishing the other wand. "The core is mixed, you could almost say indecisive. Black Phoenix feather soaked in basilisk venom. But the Adler wood will help balance them out, along with balancing out your mind. Give it a wave!"

Thomas didn't even need to wave the wand to know that this was his. It worked better than his last one, feeling as though it obeyed his every command. He waved it anyway, to humour the man, and was delighted to see silver and green sparks erupt from the end.

"Bravo! Excellent. That will b- "

Ollivander was interrupted by a high whistling sound, followed by crashing. A wand had dragged itself out from behind the three furthest shelves at the back of the shop. Bringing down with it hundreds of wands that made Ollivander cringe. A single box; ebony, distinguished and old. It was covered in dust. It laid itself upon the floor in front of Belladora, who had finally opened her eyes.

She reached down for the box, opened it and marvelled at what was inside. An intricately designed wand, rune magic inlayed into the handle. She turned to the Wandmaker for its description. He walked forward and picked up the wand bringing it to his ear. He nodded and looked down the length of the wand.

"This is an Ash wand, very inflexible. It has chosen you to be its witch, even though it vowed not to have a master. The wand has chosen you, because it knows you will have a marvellous destiny. It is 11 inches, with boomslang venom core; crystallised not liquid. It has bonded with you because of your inheritance gifts. Good for transfiguration." She only paid half a mind, as she paid for the wand and a wand holster. She finally had a wand.

Thomas took her shoulder and lead her back towards Gringotts. It was time for Bella's surprise. Raising his hood, he motioned for his companions to do the same. Knockturn alley was not a place for identities after all. Belladora kept her eyes to the filth littered floor, but her eyes did wander to peoples shoes. They ranged from ratty shoes, barefeet, and elegant rich shoes that looked out of place. They came to a stop, and only then did Bella raise her head. The sign above read the Spiny Serpent. It was dull, and dreary from the outside. Upon entering, a smell assaulted her nose. It was revolting. As was the view that came to her, glass cages only small enough for the reptiles inside, not even enough to stretch. Tom had fetched her to get a snake. It was a nice gestured. But she, and Tom, could hear them screeching.

 _"Don't leave me here"_

 _"Why do we deserve this?"_

 _"Help"_

She couldn't stand it anymore, and she waved her hand. All the glass cages opened, seemingly melted away. She shouted, " _Fear not, my serpents. I am here to free you. Climb upon us, we shall take you to safety."_

The shopkeeper looked indignant. "How dare you, filth?" He was short, rat like, stumpy. He did amount to much.

She waved her hand, instantly capturing her prey. She looked a sight, with snakes winding around her body, eyes on fire. "I dare. I'll tell you why I dare. Because you hide behind a glass wall, so these magnificent creatures can't get revenge. But alas, not anymore. This store is shut down. You will not be selling anything anymore."

She then went searching around the shop for the wizards floo. They had no more business to attend to, and as all three of them were covered in snakes, they could hardly go outside. She motioned for Tom to go first.

"The address is Avery Manor, and the password is Bloodline. When you go through, be sure to catch this cretin."

Tom barely batted an eyelid at Belladora, or at the snakes upon his body. He merely told them to hold on tighter and stepped through the floo. Belladora the threw the stump man through the flames and turned to Severus. She smiled and almost laughed at his face.

"Don't be afraid, Severus. They will not harm you, they only wish for escape." She said, and then whispered for the snakes to hold on and followed him through the floo.


	4. Avery Manor

A.N: Final chapter up before Saturdays chapter, be kind. And enjoy. Bella E. x

 _Parseltongue_.

~MindSpeak~

Avery Manor was expansive. It stood in front of her, she could see it in all its glory. It was not as fortified as a castle, but it was well defended by woodlands. Two pops caught their attention; House elves, dressed in all black uniforms. On their breast, the Avery crest. They bowed low, and their ears touched the floor. The bigger elf righted themselves and said, "Missy is pleased to welcome the lord and lady of the house. I's be Missy, the Head Elf of Avery Manor. Theys be Juppy, Theys be the Head Faculties Elf. Theys be looking after the other Elf's who oversee the grounds."

"Thank you, Missy. May we allow these snakes free entry way to the grounds. They can be part of the defence system?" Belladora asked, the snakes were looking around, marvelling at the grass and trees.

" _You are magical snakes, yes_?" Belladora asked, and a chorus of yes' drove to her ears.

" _You will be able to feel the wards around the grounds, and if you wish it, you may stay. The only price I ask is that you come and see me and protect this land_. "

There was a response from one of the snakes, but over the cheers of the other snakes, Belladora didn't hear it. All the snakes slithered to the ground, rejoicing at the feel of soil on the scales. All but one. A three headed snake, with albino scales was trained around her wrist. She brought the snake to her face, and said

" _Hello. Why haven't you joined the others?"_

At once, three voices spoke up, " _We want you, miss."_

" _You want me?"_ Belladora asked with disbelief. " _But you're free now, you can join the land. Go and mate_." The snake tightened, two of the heads were already scenting her wrist. " _We do not wish to leave, you are our Master now. We will follow you."_ She turned to Thomas and smiled at the snakes that would not leave him. The shopkeeper was curled in a ball to Severus' right side, stunned. "I suppose he gave you trouble then?" Belladora asked, but without waiting for an answer, she turned to the house elves and ask for him to be distributed to a dungeon on the lands.

"How about a tour?" Severus enquired. He couldn't believe all that happened today, and as soon as the two Elphick's were settled he would need a good fire whiskey at home.

The house elves started with the gardens, a brilliant expansive field that was surrounded by forests. They were warned that the forests were filled with magical creatures, and so they would have to stay away or enter with great caution. The driveway had a magical carriage that was now horseless; it was black, smooth and looked like vinyl. Just off to the left of the house, stood the stables and behind those the horse fields.

The house elves mentioned that there are other elves that looked after the stables, the fields and the greenhouses which were to the right of the house. The greenhouses were filled of plants that were regulated under spells and cared for by the elves. The rarity had Severus nearly drooling to stay. They finally got the house, which was a traditional English 16th century architecture, in black and white colours. There were 12 bedrooms, all with en-suite bathrooms and walk-in wardrobes.

Every bedroom had varying décor, but the bedsheets were of an Egyptian cotton, and the towels were freshly warmed. They came to the entrance hall, where their belongings were taken up the grand staircase to the lord and lady suite. When asked where his belongings were, Severus denied the house elves; but Tom stopped him.

"You aren't staying at Hogwarts Severus. Who knows what the old man will do to you while you're there. You will send an elf to pick up your belongings and you will stay with us. Give him the master suite."

And that was the end of that. They moved from the finely decorated entrance hall, throughout the house. Inside, there were a formal entrance hall, an informal entrance hall, two dining rooms, two lounges, two kitchens, a ballroom, drawing room and a music room. Upstairs on the first level lay the guest bedrooms, and at the top of the house was the family room. In the north wing, the house elves showed them a capacious potions lab, with rooms of ingredients, equipment, and even a class room. In the west wing, was a weapons room, a duelling room, and an experiment chamber. The east wing held the library. 14 rooms were filled, ceiling to floor with books, and joined a circular sunroom, that had space to sit and read, surrounded by circular bookshelves. The southside held the portraits of the house.

Belladora was happy here. She could live here. She split off from her companions after promising to meet for dinner and retreated to what would be her room.

It was big. There was no other word for it. It was huge. The bed was fit for a princess, draped in blood red four poster curtains, the floor was a white marble, the walls were a gorgeous deep crimson, and a gold bordered floor length mirror lay next to the door the bath room. Which was also done in tasteful whites and reds. Across from the bed was the annexe; in it were two chairs, a gorgeous sheepskin rug, two bookshelves that were full of transfiguration journals, potions journals and more. She couldn't believe it. Next, she noticed the wardrobe, although it was more like a wall. She opened the sliding doors and saw that her clothes had been hung up already. So, she decided to shower and change in time for dinner. She placed her snake upon her bed and walked into the bathroom.

After showering and drying her hair with a wave of her hand, she went to the wardrobe in search of an outfit. She decided upon a pleated peasant skirt, in fairy woven silk. It was ivory, with black contrasting frills at the hem. She wore black character shoes, and ivory hosiery. Her blouse matched her skirt, ivory in colour with a square neckline hemmed in black and three quarter length arms. She decided to wear a petticoat underneath, as she did enjoy a bit of drama.

She went without a cloak and picked up her snake intent on travelling to the drawing room. " _What shall I call you, magnificent one?"_ She asked the snake. " _It seems counterproductive to just call you snake._ "

The snake slithered up her arm and rested around her neck with its head on her collar bone. " _We do not have a name,_ " the middle snake said, " _We only know we are runespoor,_ " Said the left. " _What's your name?"_ Said the right finally.

" _My name is Belladora._ " She spoke softly, as she wandered around the hallways, looking at the exquisite view out of the windows.

" _Then we shall be called Belladora too?_ " Asked the middle head, the other two seemed to have lost interest in the conversation, leaving it up to the middle to sort it out. Belladora laughed, a light sound that travelled along the walls. " _You can't share my name. How about Samael?_ " The snake seemed to ponder, and finally nodded its head agreeing with its name.

She arrived at the drawing room, intent on looking at the instruments. Inside she saw a grand piano, mahogany wood with a stool of red silk. She couldn't believe that the entire house had accents of Gryffindor red, after all she thought this was a Slytherin/Anti-Gryffindor Family.

"Missy." She spoke, and a resounding pop answered her.

"What can Missy be doing for yous, My Lady?" She said curtsying.

"First of all, Missy, I don't want to be called 'My Lady'. Miss Bella shall suffice." She waited until Missy nodded, and then carried on. "Secondly, I must congratulate whoever decorated the house, it is most refreshing." She said, eyeing up the red merino wool curtains. She turned to Missy, gesturing to them. "Who did decorate?"

Missy puffed up, as if proud of the person who did so. "Missy be helping Missy's old mistress, Miss Lily. She's be the one who decorated, Miss Bella." Missy got even bigger, before she deflated. "Miss Lily gone now. But yous here, yous be a part of her. Missy is pleased to serve." Missy then popped out, as she said she had dinner to prepare, leaving Belladora to wander. She backed out of the drawing room and walked around the house. Her heels echoed on the walls, her dress waved around her ankles. She looked like a phantom, barely there. She was like an echo, travelling unseen back to the entrance hall. From there she went into the informal dining room, where she saw she wasn't late. Her father was at the head of the table, and so she joined him to his right.

"How are you settling?" Tom asked her, scrutinising her dress. He decided that it was well fitting for a girl of her stature and dismissed it.

"I am fine, although we do need to talk." She said, in a monotone, controlled voice. She didn't want emotion to rule this conversation. She watched as Tom nodded his head, before continuing. "You are my father." She spoke, making eye contact with him. Already the air had turned electric. "You knew you were my father, after I first told you my name. Why did you hide it from me?" She asked finally, and the question seemed to snap at Tom, angry and frustrated. Yet her face was still blank. She looked tranquil and composed; one arm resting on the empty table, her other arm was perpendicular to the table, chin resting on her wrist.

"You wouldn't have trusted me, had I said I was your father. You know that Bella. At the time of our meeting, you already had two guardians who forced you to call them "Father" and it did not turn out well for you. Would you have liked someone in your head, telling you the same?" He questioned. He knew he was right. After all, the abuse she went through under their care, resolved her against ever trusting another man with fatherhood. "But now you know, and you also know me as person. You know that I would never treat you any differently. I have let you grow as an individual, so that when the time came, you would still trust me. As your best friend, as your trusted, and finally as someone to care for you."

She seemed to ponder, and her eyes turned dark. Not black as they did in Gringotts but shifting from charcoal to clay. "Am I to call you Father now?" She asked, in a small, timid voice. Tom looked enraged at the thought, her voice instilling anger and sadness into his heart. He never wanted to see this side of her again. She looked minute; small and coiled; sunken in cheeks from malnutrition; shoulders that seemed to take on every burden around her. He simply would not have it. "No!" Belladora jumped sharply, face ashen and eyes had fixed on deep crimson. She looked into Toms eyes, the ones that she was mirroring now, causing him to take in a shuddering breath. He could finally comfort her, the way he was supposed to.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I did not mean to startle you. I do not wish for you to call me Father." He stood up, and motion for her to come to him. She hesitantly stood up and walked closer to him. She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, and his cheek rested against her hair. She sobbed, finally her walls breaking down. Everything that had built up since walking into Gringotts came crashing down around her and all she could do was grip Toms robes tight and bury her face into his chest. She cried for a while, before a knock bounced off the door and interrupted them. She got herself together and pushed away from Tom, smiling as she went. "You do not need to knock Severus. You may just enter." She called out, laughing at his shamed face. He looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. Tom saved her the trouble of showing him to his chair, by holding out a hand to his left. This left the positions master stunned, as the left of the head is the second in command position. He stalked forward, as if it was some joke being played on him and sat slowly as to give Tom a second to change his mind. When no reprimand came, he looked up and swallowed. "Thank you, Marvolo. May we talk about what happened in Gringotts?" he asked.

Belladora sat back down and rested her chin on her wrist again. She looked like a doll, poised with her back straight, hair in ringlets down her back. She surveyed Severus, as Tom explained what had happened at Gringotts, and how he ended up inside of Belladora's head. The potions master had changed, his hair was tied up again fully. He had taken off his outer robe and under it he was wearing a white shirt, rolled up at the elbow. His hands were calloused, and more tanned than the rest of his arms, but the nails were manicured. He took pride in his hands, and for it they looked smooth. He wore the top button of his shirt open, and it was tucked into pressed black slacks. His hands twitched, as if he wanted to fidget but refrained. She decided then and there that she could stare at him all day. He was aesthetically satisfying. She tuned in on the conversation, as she locked eyes with the potions master.

"-Dora then trained up. After hearing me in her head, it became my job to teach her about her ancestors. She had no idea she was a witch. Nearly became an obscurial trying to hide her magic from the muggles. After Lily had been taken away from me, I couldn't let myself lose her as well. I had to teach her. She became a prodigy. She knows 8 different languages, up to 5th year potions, other core subjects up to her 4th year, she knows 2nd year runes and arithmancy and she is a genius. Her mind is eidetic, expanded to its full rate to remember and impress knowledge into her memory. Her occlumency is far better than mine." Belladora didn't even look embarrassed, why should she? She was smart for her age, and she used it to her advantage.

"The only thing she doesn't know how to use is a wand." Tom pointed out to get the smug look off her face. She started to blush, even other 11 year olds know how to use their wand for small things, as they watched their parents do so when growing up. She straightened her back and refused to look ashamed.

"Why doesn't Severus teach me how to use it, before I start school?" Belladora inquired. "He'll be staying here for the most part of December, and then he is welcome after the school term is finished. It's a brilliant idea." She exclaimed, she had half a year to learn.

Severus caught her eye again, and she could see emotion there. It was winding up a storm behind his abyss eyes. She didn't see that her face was morphing, her hair going black and straightening out, her eyes changing to match his. It happened fast, all within a millisecond and then she was back to chestnut hair and multichromatic eyes. However, he saw it and his eyes widened. His face paled, and his mind shut off. All that was left was a shell of a man; a man who she admired before she met him for his potion skills, a man who mere hours ago was laughing in a room full of goblins. This man was not Severus. This man had turned into in Professor Snape. She tried to understand what she had done wrong, but Tom interrupted her.

"It is a wonderful idea, Bella." He turned to Severus, and his eyes wander over the man's face, seeing but not commenting aloud on the change. He lightly pressed at the man's shields, and after being let in immediately understood.

~Calm Severus. It is Belladora. Remember she is a Metamorph. You are not hallucinating. I saw it too. ~ He retreated and started to speak.

"Is that alright with you Severus?" Tom asked, and Belladora waited with bated breath. She didn't know what she had done, but she hoped it didn't affect anything major. They had plans after all.

"I do not mind at all, Bella." He responded, hesitantly trying out the nickname. His face had returned to its original colour, she was pleased to see, and he had a small smile on his face. She returned it, as she was glad, he would still teach her.

Tom clapped, breaking the twos eye contact for they both looked towards the head of the table. "It is sorted then. He shall be your tutor for the rest of the holidays then, after he shall teach at Hogwarts and I shall teach you from there." He nodded at Belladora, glad to have sorted training schedules out, before Missy interrupted with dinner.


	5. Narcissa, and The Malfoys

A.N: Here is the last chapter before Christmas, Yule and Winter Solstice. Enjoy, and please be kind. I don't have a beta. I do all the editing myself. I may have missed something, after drafting out the chapters so many times.

 _Parseltongue._

~MindSpeak~

Snow had settled upon the manor gardens, leaving a blanket of white for as far as she could see. Light bounced off the surface, shining through her window rustling her from her slumber. It was the 23rd of December, and she had been living in the manor for 5 days now. It was the day she would be meeting with Narcissa at Malfoy manor. She wasn't excited per se. She was fraught. She laid in her oversized bed, and let her thoughts take over. Would they hurt her? Would they accept her, even though she was not involved with their life? Would they allow her to see her godmother? Her mind was in turmoil, chaos ruled her thoughts, banging on her occlumency shields. It caused uproar, and she decided to close her eyes.

Visualising herself inside of her mind, she saw mayhem. Stray thoughts were smashing against each other, bouncing of her shields, and reverberating through her mind.

~Oh Bella. ~ She heard from behind her, she spun around and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Tom.

~I don't know what caused it, but it won't stop. ~ She whispered. How did this happen?

She heard Tom sigh again, and then he closed his eyes; a glow captured him and seemed to spread out across her mind. Her thoughts slowed, they picked themselves up and returned to the right place. The glow then moved to brush against her shields, repairing the damage that had been done. Soon, crimson pools were once again rested upon Bellas, and she blushed at the care in his eyes.

~You'll be alright now Bella. Just try not to over-think too much. ~ His form slipped away, and she came back to herself in her bedroom. She groaned at the headache that punched through the back of her eyes and made herself get up.

"Missy?" She whimpered, as sitting up made her head pound. The pop of the house elf's apparition was even worse, and she cradled her head in her hands.

"What can Missy be doings for yous, Miss Bella?" The overjoyed house elf was truly lovely, and she was very grateful for all that Missy had done, but if she didn't tone it down a little Belladora was worried she wouldn't last.

"Go into my trunk and get me a hangover potion. Now." She heard the elf scuttle across to the wardrobe, and shuffle through her things before she returned to her bed with a potion reached out towards her. Belladora checked the potion and then gulped it back with a shudder. Her head finally started to feel lighter, and she looked at the house elf with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry for demanding, Missy. Would you please pick out an outfit for me, while I get in the shower? It needs to be formal, and a dress, as I am meeting with Lord and Lady Malfoy." She watched as the house elf patted her cheek as though a mother would and turned to get her dress. She showered, taking longer than necessary making sure to condition her hair, moisturise her face. She wanted to look her best. This was an influential family after all. She exited the shower and stood before her mirror. On the back of the door was a silk shower robe and she donned it. It was ivory in colour, and she decided it would do for the moment. She dried her hair with a wave of her hand, and her curls recoiled back to her hips; when her hair was wet, it reached down to the back of her thighs.

She waved her hand again and magic tendrils plucked at her hair, weaving and interlacing into a gorgeous French plait. A few ringlets framed her face, her eyebrows arched, and her eyes were still shifting. She wanted them to stop for a second, and so she chose crimson. Scarlet depths gazed back at her, and she marvelled at how much she looked like Tom. She concentrated, and her hair started to turn ebony; tight ringlets relaxed into silk waves. She smirked. This would give him a shock. Her new appearance now solid, she retreated to her bedroom and laid ruby eyes upon exquisite fabrics that floated to the left of her bed. It was not modest. It showed her wealth fantastically. It was a profound, striking cerulean blue and made of fine elven silk. It swayed, mischievously and the blues shifted; mimicking the ocean, and the sleeves were once again flared and reached down to the floor. Around the tailored, but not pleated waist lay a gold single ply rope, with beads entwined. Around the shoulders lay a matching mantle, that she didn't recognise. She dressed slowly, enjoy the feeling of rich fabrics against her skin.

"Miss Bella not have a matching mantle, so Missy conjured one. Dos Miss Bella like?" Missy said, wringing her hands. Bella jumped, and turned to the house elf. She curtsied, small but enough to mean something and thanked the elf. "This will do most perfectly, Missy. You've done a fine job. I know it is not typical but to show my thanks, I demand that you join me for some tea when I get back." The elf looked scandalised, not fearful but wary of why a witch would want to sit with a house elf. She started to shake her head when she heard the demand. The house elf gasped, "Miss Bella! Yous be tricking Missy into sitting with yous." She put her hands on her hips, ears bouncing at her ire, "I's be remembering when Miss Lily used to do the same." Then she smiled. "I's be joining you for tea, then Miss Bella. But only this once!" She then popped out to make breakfast.

Belladora called out Juppy and requested that he wake up the rest of the manor; she had just checked her tempus and realised that it was only 7 am. She knew Tom would be marginally awake, but just to make sure she sent for his presence in the breakfast room anyway. She had a plan to get there before him, for her idea of shocking him to go down smoothly. She put on her black heeled character shoes and waved her hand to reach the mantle that she would put around her shoulders after breakfast. She glided out of the room and melted into the walls. She didn't want to be seen and so she wasn't. She arrived at the breakfast room five minutes later, and pleased that it was still empty, stood waiting behind the right of the heads chair. She didn't have to wait long, as Severus strolled in. He was dressed in a silk, dark navy blue tunic that opened at the hips. He wore black slacks, and his jet black hair was half tied up.

Severus stopped. And stared. And carried on staring. She looked beautiful. He would not be surprised if she was a goddess. But no, she was only a girl and yet here she was; she had more power than most gods. Her hair was braided, it hung low in satin waves, and changed to an ebony. Her dress made her look older, as it was a dress that most royals wouldn't be able to pull off. Incarnadine eyes pierced him, and he couldn't help himself. He shivered, and trembled. This witch! She would be the bane of his life when she got older!

"It's just getting creepy now, Severus." She called out with a smile. "Act normal, he'll be here any minute." She conspired. She watched as his stance shuttered, and he smiled. He stalked towards the chair opposite her and purred,

"You look beautiful, Bella." His eyes changed, his behaviour became impish. "You can hardly tell that your only 8 years of age." He exclaimed in a shocked voice, he could see her getting tauter. Her braid was winding behind her; he had to physically restrain himself, lest he laugh. "You'll be needing a chaperone soon." Her hair snapped, and Severus had to dodge a bright red spell that was coming towards him. He laughed, his smile radiant upon his face and he walked around the table to come to Belladora's chair. He placed a hand upon her shoulder and squeezed. "I only say this in jest, Bella. You look wonderful." He brushed a hand down her braid, felt the electricity running through it, and watched as the strands curled around his fingers. Her back relaxed and she tilted her head back to watch him. He looked calm, and comfortable again. His face matched his emotions and he was valiant. She felt something flicker, now that she was concentrating on her appearance, she understood something had changed. Severus' eyes roamed across her hair and her face. He gasped low, and his other hand reached out towards her cheek. "You do know that you have changed, don't you? You look like me, Bella. Your eyes."

She glanced towards the floor length windows that illuminated the breakfast room and admired the change. She felt his hand on her cheek and turned to gaze at him. He looked vulnerable now, as if she had disappeared. She slowly changed back, giving him a chance to watch it, to remember it. And before she knew it, he was gazing back into crimson. He breathed, slow and deliberate. Gazed upon her braid once more and saw that it was now curly, instead of straight.

"I apologise if it bothers you, Severus." She whispered, she didn't mean to do it after all and she wouldn't stop changing her appearance, but she was sorry it bothered him.

"It doesn't bother me, Bella. It's fascinating." He smiled at her once again and moved back towards his seat. He didn't see the silent, blue spell coming towards him and so he jumped when he felt a stinging charm hit his arm. He looked towards the impish grin.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, "Why would you do that?" He asked while laughing. He couldn't believe the witch had got him.

"You know what that was for, Severus!" She remarked, her laughter ringing through the now open door. They both turned towards that ajar door, waiting to see Toms reaction. They hadn't waited in vain.

The Darkest Lord of this century, feared by hundreds of thousands, reining terrorist of the 20th century, was stood gaping at the scene before him. His emotions were on his sleeve as he stuttered out,

"How-. What-. Is that-. Bella?!" He took long strides to get to her faster and brought his hand to her cheek. She realised that this didn't make her feel the way it did with Severus. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and took a shuttered breath. She frowned, it wasn't meant to upset him.

"I am sorry Tom, I didn't mean to upset you. I can change if you wi-" she jumped as she was interrupted.

"No! No, you look wonderful Belladora. I am proud to call you my daughter finally. You look just like me, its intriguing." He got control of his emotions and turn to sit down. His companions joined him. "Is it going to be a regular thing, Bella? Will you often look like me?" he asked in a measured voice, that for once she couldn't figure out. She stared at him, and cautiously replied. "I would like to keep this form, for as long as possible, until I go to Hogwarts. After all, the old man cannot see me like this."

Breakfast was served immediately after she replied, and she helped herself to some toast, scrambled eggs and freshly cut fruit, all while looking at Tom under her eyelashes. He looked smug for the first part of her answer, and then saddened for the second. Suddenly his face brightened, and he said in a restricted tone. "You should show him!"

Three things happened at once; Tom laughed, excitedly. Full on, belly laughs. She had never seen anything like it. Then she realised what he had said, and in turn dropped the teacup to the table and only a quick shield charm stopped it from spilling onto her dress. She looked up just as Severus choked. He started to cough, and choke. He coughed until he was purple in the face. Finally gaining breath once she waved her hand to dislodge the food, he looked thankfully at her, and then turned to Tom gazing at him as if looking at a wild animal. She stood, hands on her hips, fury across her face. "Are you out of your mind Thomas?!" She called, "You've just nearly killed, Severus- Don't you laugh at me!" She hollered. Tom had renewed laughing again once he saw the predicament he had caused. He finally calmed down and turned to Belladora, which nearly set him off again. Most people would be running to escape the look she was giving him, and yet he nearly cracked again. "Can you imagine his face Bella? He would react the same as Severus did. It would be legendary!" Severus looked at the lord, and then down at his hands. He had finally gone mad. He just saw his lord, laughing like a teenager. This was the end for him.

"Stop your dramatics, Severus! I am just a man after all." Tom said, reading the look that flashed across his face. Severus laughed then and relaxed fully in his new home. He was welcome here and he was no longer afraid for his life. Belladora sat down watching Tom closely, she waved her hand and conjured up tempus.

8:12am.

She poured another cup of tea and drank slowly. She tuned out the conversation that the two males were having and focused on the sounds of their voices instead. She was soon in a trance, and only came back once Severus stood up.

"Is it time, Severus?" She asked while standing and moving to match his pace. He nodded and led her to the floo room. "The address is Malfoy Manor and the password is Guest. Someone will be there to greet us. In you go." She tried to calm herself, but Severus's hand was on the small of her back, and for some reason she couldn't breathe quite as easily. Nonetheless she walked forwards, picked up some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor."

She stepped through. After a dizzying adventure she saw the right fireplace, shouted the password and stepped out of the floo. Before her eyes, was a tasteful guest parlour. She believed that black and white was fashionable these days, and as she moved out of the way of the floo to permit her boys entry, she saw that it was very lavish. The floors were granite coloured, marbled and polished so well that she could see her reflection. She found her eyes straying to the door, where she saw Draco was standing in a dark grey tunic, and black slacks. He bowed to greet the trio and stated in a clear voice.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. It is an honour to have you here. Follow me." He turned and led them to a drawing room, that was once again in black and white. In a grand chair, near floor length windows that looked out on to expansive gardens, sat Lord Malfoy. He was in every word refined. He sat poised, back straight, head tilted towards the door framed in ice blond genetic locks. Eyes narrowed in her form, and then widened minutely. He hadn't fully believed his wife when she said she had saw our lord, and his daughter together. Now he straightened even further and watched as they lined up in front of him. To his side, stood Narcissa; Elegant closed robes of a dimensional lilac embodied her. She looked animated. Her face was void, but her eyes were shining with emotion. They were here. Her lord, and her goddaughter. Her goddaughters face had changed though. She had her father's hair, and her eyes had stopped shifting. She had to restrain herself from rushing forward and embracing them both and stop herself from crying as her almost sister was not here to see this.

The trio bowed and curtsied as one, but only Tom spoke. "It is an honour to stand before my most trusted once again. Lucius! It is wonderful to see you with a sound mind." Lucius looked on in wonder. "As you can see, I am not rushing to curse you, old friend." Tom finished.

Severus took over next, and greeted Lucius with a nod, and moved in front of Narcissa. He bowed over her given hand and placed a kiss in the air above it. "You look well Cissa." He spoke, while moving to the side to touch Draco's shoulder. Then, the room gave their attention to the young lady. She was small, but in no way was she swallowed by the room. She stood, proud and strict as if she was meant to be here. She curtsied low, eyes to the floor and remained there while she spoke.

"Lord Malfoy, it is my privilege to accept your Yuletide invitation. Please forgive me for my absence over the years and accept this gift as a sign of my gratitude." Her hand twitched, and before them appeared a medium sized box, hand-wrapped with green foil and silver ribbon. It floated, mid-air in front of him as if it was already resting on a table. She waited as she felt his calculating gaze upon her.

"Arise, Belladora." He spoke. He hadn't touched the gift, as it was impolite to do so before the guest had greeted the rest of the house. She rose and turned to perform a smaller, but no less respectful curtsy to Narcissa.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Narcissa. Please accept this gift of gratitude as well, as a show of my appreciation. I hope over the next three days we can come to learn about each other." Her hand twitched again, and a large but thin box appeared at the side of Lord Malfoys gift. Narcissa touched her shoulder, and she rose to look into her eyes. They were warm, as warm as the sun and she smiled. She patted her arm in silence and waited for her to greet her son.

She curtsied for a final time, but she didn't remain in a curtsy. As Draco was the same status as her, an Heir, he deserved a curtsy in greeting but not for respect. He had to gain that. "Well met, Draco. You are looking well today. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, along with your parents, and sharing your home with me and my companions." Her hand barely twitched this time, but at the side of his mother's, appeared a small foil-wrapped gift. It didn't have any ribbon on it, as a ribbon would have shown a desire for courtship. She saw Draco breathe a sigh of relief and replied, "Well met, Belladora. It is wonderful to see you again." He looked towards his parents and asked, "Is that it then? Is that the formal bit over with? These shoes are awful uncomfortable." He didn't even look shamed as his Uncle Severus tapped him on the head with his wand.

"Draco! Have some decorum." That broke the tension that was rising in the room as all the adults laughed at the boys unashamed smile. Belladora saw that his parents didn't look bothered that he had broken character, and soon relaxed.

"You may call me Aunt Cissa, Bella." Narcissa said kindly, she then touched her husband's shoulder. "I promise he does not bite, you may call him Uncle Lucius. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Lucius stood up and bowed to his lord. "It is an honour to see you again, My Lord. I hope you all enjoy your stay here. I will open the wards to let through your house elves." He nodded towards Severus and Belladora and then left the room.

"Forgive my husband, he's not the most sociable of people. When he's not in public, he is quite the introvert." Narcissa said, chuckling softly behind her hand. She swept forward, and motioned her guests to follow, dismissing Draco with a smile. He physically deflated and sank into the chair that his father had vacated.

Narcissa led them out of the room, and up a grand staircase. "Severus you can have your ordinary room, you know where that is, I hope. You have been sleeping there often enough." She waved Severus away and he only went after nodding to Marvolo and placing his hand upon Belladora's back. Narcissa then led them to the west wing, "The Family Wing" she said. The corridor was similar to the two rooms she had been in. Black and white, professional. But she stopped at a door and waved to Marvolo to open it. He did and was thoroughly impressed. Deep navy blues were spread across what seemed like acres of room. A king size bed lay in the middle of the room, with deep blue duvet covers, and four poster curtains. Two floor length windows lighten up the room, but instead of looking over the stables like his room at Avery Manor, it looks over the fields in which the horses run. In that moment, hoary Abraxans pranced over expansive meadows. He turned back to Narcissa, noticing the contrasting bathroom and the dressing table. He reached out and took her hand, placing a kiss just above her knuckles. "Thank you, Narcissa. This is lovely. Thank you for your generosity."

Narcissa curtsied delicately and motioned again for Belladora to follow her. Belladora kept a close mental link with Tom and decided to ask what had been on her mind for a while.

~Thomas, can I trust these people? ~ her voice trembled. Trust came in very little quantities when it came to her. She trusted Tom, and herself. She was starting to trust Severus a little, but other than that, she had never trusted another human.

~The Malfoy's have always had my trust, Bella. They have stayed with me through madness. Through change, their loyalties never faulted, or wandered. However, that was with me. Make your own decision, and your own loyalties. I'm not saying don't trust them, but you deserve to make that choice for yourself. ~

Throughout the conversation, Belladora was led to a room just down the hall from Toms. Narcissa opened it, and inside was a room that looked like the heiress room at her own manor; except it was in blue. "I hope it will be comfortable for you here, Bella. Draco's room is just across the hall and mi 'lords is back the way we came." Narcissa's gentle voice reached her ears with ease, and she turned to face her.

"It is lovely, Narcissa. Thank you." Belladora now felt awkward but she couldn't let that show on her face, and so she walked over to the chair in front of the dressing table, took off her Mantle and draped it over the top. Narcissa's voice brushed against her ears again, gentle and warm. "Please Bella, Call me Cissa. Narcissa is such a mouthful for informal times." She smiled, and Belladora almost smiled back. "If you're feeling up to it after you've freshened up, join me in the sun room? I would like to get to know you. It is early in the day. We can spare an hour." She then closed the door, and Belladora could hear her heels echoing down the hall.

A.N: Happy Holidays.


	6. Expedition

Chapter Six

Authors note; please check out jawitreen, as most outfit inspirations come from her drawings on deviantart. Other than that, I hope you all had a good Yule. The Malfoy Yule ball is coming up in the chapter after this one, so enjoy!

B.E

She stalked into the sunroom, guard up as high as it will go, and she looked around the room with curiosity. She shifted from foot to foot, a nervous habit that Tom had tried to erase. Her shifting eyes glanced around the room, taking in all the exits. Black frame work covered the expansive windows. Every wall was not actually a wall, but a window. They looked out unto woodland: She could see animals come up to the glass, gaze at what was inside and then move along the wilderness. A stone mosaic made up the flooring in rich neutrals. Straight across from the door was a window seat; upon it a black futon pad, with black and white cushion delicately placed. In front of the window seat sat a small coffee table and matching backed chairs.

Black was the theme, as next to it sat a rocking chair. Upon the table sat a stark black tea set. She sat onto one of the black chairs and waited for Narcissa; hoping that it was not an elaborate plan. She nearly jumped when she heard heels echoing towards the door, but she forced herself to relax. Narcissa's voice came out smoothly, "I am glad you have decided to join me, Bella." She sat across from her and started to pour tea for them both. She gestured towards the cream and sugar and Belladora nodded.

"Just the one please, Narcissa."

Narcissa started out soft, with an inquiry of her heirship.

"How are you fairing, my dear?" Narcissa enquired. "It is my knowledge that you recently turned eleven, meaning you are old enough to claim your heiress rings."

Belladora told Narcissa about what happened in the bank; hesitantly she margined the topic of Dumbledore, and what he had done to her. To say that Narcissa was mad was an understatement. Narcissa face had chilled, and her voice lured a false sense of security.

"He did this to you, Bella? He took you away from Mi 'lord, and Lily?" She asked sweetly. Belladora cautiously ran her eyes over Narcissa's form and saw that she was coiled tight. She continued, "He restricted your core?" Honied tones lunged towards her ears. "He killed MY SISTER?!" She finally broke character. Eyes turned steely, and cold. Narcissa's body looked tense, as if she was holding herself back from dragging the man down by his overly long beard.

Belladora watched as Narcissa physically shook herself and sipped her tea to calm down.

"I am sorry, Aunt Cissa." Belladora said, hoping she could calm some of the ire that was still swirling in icy steel eyes. The noun was not lost on Narcissa as she denied all apologies. "Do not worry, child. I am not mad at you! You have done nothing wrong!" Narcissa stood and came forward in front of Belladora's chair. Bella straightened as she stood and placed her teacup back on its saucer just as Narcissa reached for her hands. Her head snapped up to meet Narcissa's now warm eyes, that seemed suspiciously wet. "I promise to you my darling, just as I promised to Mi 'lord several years ago. I will not serve you, and I will not bow to you. But my loyalty is with you, and I will help you in any way that I can to bring down this man."

The woman that sat in front of Belladora now, was not a cold woman. She was not someone who gained from the public. Her character had disappeared, and in its place was a warm, genuine woman who held nothing back. Tears were now freely falling, and Belladora finally trusted this woman. Belladora reached forward and wrapped her still frail arms around Narcissa's neck. Her head rested upon her shoulder and she breathed in the scent of a mother. She smelt like warmth, rich teas, and jasmine.

After the heart to heart, Belladora relaxed in Narcissa presence and soon they were talking about almost anything. Everything! She told Narcissa about how she grew up; In an orphanage in central London, and how sometimes there just was not enough to eat. She spoke about being adopted, and about how she never let it happen again. She spoke about finally finding Tom, and with a fond smile corrected Narcissa on his whereabouts.

"He is still dead, Auntie. When I was but a babe, Lily created a spell that would separate half of Toms soul and situated that inside of my mind." She paused to take a sip of freshly poured tea, so that Narcissa could evaluate the information given. "I first made contact when I was 5, and since then he has taught me everything I know. He has saved me many times also." She placed her teacup back in its saucer, and waved her hand nonchalantly. "We separated in the bank a few days ago. I was so mad, I just lost control of my magic."

They moved on to simpler things, like hobbies and soon the two were very intimately knowledgeable about each other. A house elf interrupted then and showed to the outside.

"Gosh is the sun setting already?!" Narcissa gasped. Indeed, the sun was disappearing behind the trees tinting the skies with an orange hue. "Hisky, I hope that my guests are not wandering the manor unfed?" The elf looked dismayed and disgusted at the thought and wrung her ears as she nearly shouted. "Of course not, Mistress! Its be yous that is unfed. Yous be telling Hisky not to bother yous. But Hisky insisted, miss." Narcissa felt relieved and thanked the elf for intruding. They could have been here for hours into the night, and simply not notice otherwise. They stood and left together, winding their way to the dining room to eat. After eating, Belladora parted and went up to her room. It was early, but she was truly exhausted. She barely managed to change and fall into bed with barely any dignity.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Belladora woke in the earl of the morn. Narcissa had told her the day before that they would be holding the annual Yule ball tonight and so she needed a ballgown. She also needed to buy the Malfoys, Severus, and Tom Yuletide gifts and so a trip to Diagon would be in order. She got up and dressed in a simple outfit. She dressed comfortably but noble enough to pass. It was a simple civil war barmaids' blouse in white fairy silk, along the hem were hand-sewn mermaid pearls. A long, silken Calico peasant skirt with a petticoat sat on her waist, separated by a blue silk sash. Underneath she wore ivory character shoes, and matching hosiery.

She decided that her winter travelling robe would keep her warm, along with the fur-lined gloves that missy had quickly visited to give her. If it started to snow while she was there, she could just pull up the hood of her robe as it was also fur-lined and insulated with heating charms.

Finally dressed, with her traveling robe over one arm and a bag upon her shoulder, she crossed the hall and knocked upon the door. A muffled groan reached her ears, and she stifled a childish giggle behind a delicate hand. She knocked again, this time louder and more persistent. The door opened and stood before her was a very undignified Draco. She started to smile, try as hard as she could to stifle her chuckle, but the mirth shone in her eyes anyway.

"How can I help, Bella?" He said, in a grouchy voice. He looked at the clock and saw that it was only 8:30am. He scratched his head, as if trying to understand what the clock was telling him before he let out a dejected sigh.

"It's too early, Bella!"

However, she was not having it. She replied, crisp and coolly that he would be escorting her to Diagon alley in precisely 30 minutes. He stared at her, as if she was telling him that his favourite pet had escaped and was missing. He started then, and all but shouted. "That's not enough time to get ready!" She did not pay any attention though and went to the breakfast room to see the adults.

Inside sat Narcissa, Tom and Severus. Lord Malfoy must still be asleep or getting ready. She smiled. Like father, like son. She sat next to Narcissa, and politely said good morning before gaining the adults attention.

"I need to go to Diagon, as I for one do not have a ballgown. And two, need Yuletide offerings. Draco has agreed, albeit much unknowingly, to escort me. However, we do need a chaperone."

Severus snorted, in the most undignified manner and Belladora glared at her teacup. Her hand twitched and she lifted her eyes to just see Severus jump once again as a blue spell hit him on the nose. He dropped his teacup, spilling tea on his slacks and rushed his hands to cradle the injury. She smiled and turned to Narcissa.

"He is awful clumsy today wouldn't you say Auntie? Maybe someone else would rather join us?"

Narcissa smiled and laughed delicately behind her teacup. She set it down and started to reply but Draco chose that moment to trundle into the room. He was still grouchy, but his hair had returned to normal and the sleep mark on his face had disappeared. He chose the seat next to Severus and glanced at him and Tom before pouring himself some tea. He then blinked and looked over again at Severus. He blinked again. "I am too tired for this." He said, returning to his tea.

Narcissa gave a pointed look toward Draco, which he ignored, and continued. "I shall escort you. I can help you pick a dress that will complement your fathers' robes for the evening." Tom looked up at that, confusion coming off him in waves.

"I did not realise that I was attending, Cissa." He said with a frown. He was fully prepared to charm himself out of attending, when he saw the look on Narcissa's face. He gulped minutely at the steel in her eyes, and the false warm in her smile.

"Of course, you would be attending Mi 'lord. It is after all the Annual Malfoy Yule Ball." Her teeth gritted, but her warm, soft smile never changed.

Tom nodded, intent on remaining safe. "Of course, My Dear. You are correct."

What did change was the look in her eye as she moved her gaze to Severus. "You as well, Severus. You are not exempt." Severus agreed at once. He was not a Dark Lord, he could not get away with refusing.

"Let us leave, we have a lot to do in such little time." Narcissa waved at Draco and Bella to follow her, and they all donned their winter traveling cloaks together and exited through the floo.

Diagon alley was truly marvellous at this time of year. Snow blew down in a blur, cascading around people layering layer after layer of soft icy tiers upon the cobblestone. Every where she looked, children ran, giggling and throwing snowballs. She smiled but waved her hand to create a high impact shield. Anything traveling faster that 15mph would bounce right off.

Narcissa walked behind the two preteens, allowing them to talk and get to know one another. They walked in tune, Belladora's arm resting upon Draco's elbow as he escorted her to Gringotts. They left the bank with sacks full of galleons, however Belladora had the privilege of a connected pouch. All she had to do was think of her vault and the number of galleons she wanted, and they would appear in her pouch. It was tricky bit of goblin magic, and such magic was not privy to all wizards. Draco looked at the pouch with disguised envy; Belladora just laughed delicately and pulled on his elbow to lead him to a shop. Narcissa bought little knickknacks; things that could be a waste of money if they did not have so much of it.

She bought a new tea strainer that dunked and emptied itself; a diffuser that changed scents according to her preference; an archaic walking cane for her husband, and other odd trivial things. Draco did not really need to buy anything, as he had owl ordered everything already. But he saw a couple of things, like the newest cauldron and brand-new dragon hide gloves, and oddly a silver band that went around his wrist. When Belladora enquired about it, he told her to wait and see.

Belladora bought the most, as she had to buy everyone's' presents. For Lucius, she bought a brilliant crystal decanter with a matching set of tumblers. The decanter had frosting decorations going up the sides. For Severus, she bought an earring. She thought it would be a bit presumptuous of her, but the earring translated spoken languages, zoned in on uncharmed conversations, and the best part could communicate with the matching set. She left it to Severus to decide who got the matching set.

For Draco, she bought a brand-new, crystal pocket watch. It was silver, and black. On the back of the pocket watch, lay an engraving: "May your future endeavours be worthy, and may this help you on your way." There was a way to set alarms for events, and meetings. Simply tap the clock face with a wand or finger, and say the name, date, and time of the event. She had that gift-wrapped in the shop with a green box and microfibre cleaning kit. For Narcissa she bought a brand-new travelling cloak, one that changed with every season. It was inlayed with Siren jades, and emeralds. The cloak itself was silky but encompassed in heating charms at the moment.

For her newly found father, she found herself at a loss. What does one buy a reborn Dark Lord? She turned to Narcissa and asked. "What did you buy Marvolo, Auntie?" Narcissa looked thoughtfully at Belladora and spoke in an ushered tone, as if calling his name would summon him. "I bought him a necklace, with a vial of phoenix tears. Losing him again would be devastating."

This made Belladora think, and she gasped to Draco. "I need to visit Gringotts. Now." She pulled Draco along, making sure to stay in line so they did not make a faux pas. She travelled to the nearest teller and asked for Ragnor politely. She nodded to the goblin in thanks and entered Ragnor's chamber. She started at Draco as he waited at the door and waved a hand to conjure him a chair. He lost all grace and dignity then and gaped at her as he entered the room. "What the hell, Bella?!" but she ignored him.

"I need a present for Marvolo, Your highness." She told her simply, curtsying on her way to her chair. Draco gaped again, this time at the Goblin behind the desk. "Your Highness?!" He began to stutter, trying to lower himself into the chair all the while bowing low to the goblin. The goblin chuckled lowly, before snapping her fingers and conjuring a parchment. "This is all the goblin-made items on sale at the moment, Bella." She then paused, and Bella smirked as this was just for effect, and conjured another sheet. "This is all of the goblin-made items on sale to other goblins. I could for a price buy the item for you."

Draco could honestly not believe what was happening right now. Had he hit his head on the way down? Was he getting ill? He was fairly sure that a Goblin was being nice to a Witch. "What absolute madness." He whispered.

Belladora looked over the sheet and saw exactly what she wanted straight away. "I wish for the goblin-made elven blades. You know I have been looking for a reason to buy these for an exceptionally long time." The goblin-made Eleven Blades were silver in colour, with rubies and garnets traveling down the hilt. They could conduct and deflect spells at will, and also disguise themselves.

She left the bank happy and met with Narcissa once again. Narcissa place a hand on both of their shoulders and led them to get fitted for ballroom dress. She led them down the cobblestone path, feet crunching in the snow towards Twillfitt and Tattings. Belladora instinctively tensed, and then forced herself to relax fast. Unfortunately, it was long enough for Narcissa to notice. She frowned, while looking at Belladora's back.

Once inside the store, the serpentine lady was back, she gazed down at Belladora and sneered down at her dress; Belladora shrunk in on herself. However, a delicate throat clearing drew the lady's gaze away. And with it her blood from her face.

"Hello Mrs Twill. It is very lovely to see you again. May I introduce my Goddaughter, Belladora. As you can see, that is your signature at the hem." Narcissa voice was sharp, and toxic but her face stayed perfectly warm. Belladora straightened under the words, glad that someone was there to protect her now that Thomas was gone. She mentally reached out to bat at the part of her mind where Tom usually resided, and gasped as he was still there. Not fully, but she could feel his emotions and she fully relaxed. She would be safe, she would always be safe with Thomas and Narcissa.

After the verbal thrashing from Narcissa, it did not take long for Mrs Twill to fit them in the finest fabrics. Draco was dressed in a deep blue open robe with snowflakes driving up the hem. Under that, he wore a shifting oceanic blue tunic, again with snowflakes along the arms, and down the hem. He wore with it off-white acromantula silk slacks, and polished dress shoes. Her dress was meant to match, as they were family, she would wear the Malfoy colours. It was a 18th century, calf length dress with a crinoline underneath. Dark navy silks adorn a white undershirt, covered by a navy-blue stomacher and white frills. The skirt was layered in pleated light blues. Across the front of the dress, running down from the hip was sewn in snowflakes, with diamonds crafted to the middle of them. She wore dark navy pumps, and her hair done up in a braid. As she was only young, most would only care for her company and not her dress; however, the slight few would soon say that she looked striking.

The left for home happy, and content with their travels. As soon as they were home, Belladora summoned Missy and asked her to wrap the gifts in her most beautiful wrapping, as Belladora could not actually wrap presents. She then put her dress upon her dressing table and changed into something that was not a barmaid's dress.

Soon she stood in a floor length dress. It was made of a fine cotton, with lace overlaying. It was an eye-catching crimson, with contrasting black kimono sleeves. Down the middle of the dress was an enchanting iridescent track of fabric, sewn into the dress. She looked stunning. Belladora turned to the dressing table mirror and changed her face to match her fathers. Eyes snapping open to an incarnadine red; she changed her hair to an ebony but left it in curls. She looked like an ages old painting of a royal. As if she belonged in the 1400s. but she played the role well, she did not look out of place.

As she stepped in to the dining room around 9am she could hear three intakes of breath. She looked up from the book she was reading; a potions journal in ancient Gaelic; and looked around the room. Before her sat a scene of Lord Malfoy, Severus, and Thomas. It would seem that they were sharing stories and catching up. She interrupted them, however not one to make things awkward went right up to Tom and place a hand on his arm.

"Hello Thomas. How was your morning?" She heard Lord Malfoy choke on his drink and turned towards him. She could not understand why he was having trouble breathing. She waved her hand and asked him to explain himself.

"I apologise, My Lady. I just did not expect you to greet My Lord as such. It will not happen again."

She hummed in thought and turned to Severus. He was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Why are you afraid of me, Lord Malfoy?" She said, in a small innocent voice. She had to play this carefully, she wanted Malfoy to trust her, but she did not trust him. He glanced at her face, but did not linger there, as he replied.

"I'm sorry, my lady I am not afraid. Just respectful, you are after all my lord's daughter." He said in a cautioned voice. She hummed and looked down at her sleeve, removing an invisible bit of lint.

"I am just a girl, Uncle Lucius. Please do not treat me as you treat this egotistical man. I will not ask for loyalty. Just family." She said in a honey coated voice, silently laughing at the insulted face her Father made. "Severus, will you please join me? I wish to ask you about a few potions I have read about." She did not wait for an answer and simply walked to the drawing room. She knew he would follow, and he did at a sedate pace promising to see Thomas later.

She sat at the piano and played a simple lullaby until he appeared. She snapped her fingers and a tea set appeared. "I thought we could get to know one another, Severus. I feel as though I've known you my entire life, but I still know nothing about you." She carried on playing the soft music, before she stood to join him at the mahogany table; music still playing by her magic. She sat across from him and enquired about his hobbies. "I heard you have started a new potion? It was written about in Potions Weekly." She asked him a range of things, why he used different ingredients and why he became a potions master. And finally, if he could speak ancient Gaelic.

He blinked at the question but laughed delightedly. "I love languages, Bella. Ancient Gaelic was taught to me by Marvolo. What is it?" She laid the potions journal on the table and pointed to a potion.

"These ingredients are in the genus of the species. And they are in Gaelic. I have a light clue about what they are but not exact." Severus looked at her in delight again, emotion shining in his eyes. Without her knowledge, her form had changed back into her original. Shifting iridescent eyes ran across the page in front of her, and chestnut untameable curls ran down to her hips. He redirected his gaze upon the journal, so she did not catch him staring. "This is a potion that turns into a gas on oxygen contact." He hummed and 'ahh'ed for a while. Before he simply conjured a quill and parchment to write the ingredients. He spoke aloud however, changes to the potion to make the smoke denser, or to change colour and so, Belladora was tasked with writing the changes. She brought the quill to paper and directed it with her magic.

"This is quite especially useful potion, Bella. Where did you find this?" He asked in reverence. Belladora felt her chest warm and her cheeks turned a soft pink as she answered. "I found it in the Slytherins vault." He then suggested they get to work in one of the labs, to see how her potions skills were apparently. But she could see the intrigue hidden in his eyes. When they got to one of the guest labs, they got straight to it; he started by teaching her about genus in Gaelic, and then what to substitute into the potion to make it better. They worked together well; twisting and turning in time and tune. They never once collided with each other. As if their hearts were beating in the same second. Before they knew it, they were looking at a potion that was transparent, and a liquid. They had to brew it under a forcefield and remove all of the oxygen from the space to stop it from transitioning. Belladora double checked the recipe and the outcome of it, "The colour and viscosity look perfect, but this one has slight shimmer to it." She said while pointing to the vial. "Shall we go test it out, and send for tom on the way?"

Severus laughed, and put a hand on her back as they walked out of the now clean potions lab. "You captivate me, Bella. I honestly do hope you are in Slytherin in September." He spoke in a purr. His face was calm, and he was having fun. She could tell.

~Thomas, I need you to come to a practice chamber. We are testing a potion. ~ She spoke in a whisper, as to not startle him from his conversation with Lucius. She got a mental affirmative and so they went to test the potion before the ball started.

She cast tempus and saw that it was running on 4 o'clock. She winced. "If Narcissa catches us, we will not last the night Severus." She saw Severus stop, and shuddered before glancing around the corner. "You are, as always correct my dear. We must hurry, tell your father."

A.N; next chapter up next Saturday


	7. Malfoy Ball and Trouble

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! A take this gift as a present. B.E

 _Parseltongue._

~MindSpeak~ 

Severus looked to the witch that had ensnared his attention; she always looked ethereal. Flowing dresses, changing forms. She was truly magnificent. As they walked down to a ritual chamber intent on testing Slytherin's potion, he spoke softly.

"What is it you would like to do then, Bella? Certainly, Marvolo has made you think of it."

She smiled, and her eyes fluttered to the ceiling as if she was asking the gods to help her. "As amazing as he is, yes he has. And it drives me insane!" She exclaimed. He laughed at her turmoil, and Belladora looked affronted.

"You're laughing at me?!" She gasped out, trying to stop herself from laughing too. She glanced down to the potion vial in her hand, intent on getting away from those burning coal eyes.

"You're very funny, my dear." Severus said, meaning no harm. "I do not laugh at you, but sometimes the things you do and the actions you take make me laugh."

His eyes narrowed, and his mask went back up marginally. Walking towards them now was Marvolo and Lucius. He ran his eyes over the corridor, subtly running his eyes over Bella and nearly chuckled at the red in her cheeks. She too had seen the duo approaching, and her appearance had snapped back to look like her father. He found he oddly missed it.

"What is it you have created, Severus?" Lucius' voice rang in his ears, and he turned to motion to Belladora.

"Your wife's goddaughter did most of the work, however we found a potion in ancient Gaelic and one thing led to another." The duo looked intrigued, and Marvolo reached out to take the potion; Bella laid the potion delicately in his outstretched hand and waved towards the door they were stood in front of.

"Is this the room, Uncle Lucius?" She said, glancing towards the man. He looked towards the door and nodded his affirmation. She glanced to Severus, meeting his eye before shooting it towards the duo. He got the message and observed them. They were both huddled over the potion, guessing at what it might do. They were betting! Severus made eye contact again and pushed at her shields. She let him in and he practically laughed through her mind. It was a beautiful sound, as she did not get to hear it often around other people. ~They are acting like teenagers. ~ He snorted and then stopped. ~Open the room quick, I hear Narcissa. ~ And as soon as he said that, she heard it. The indistinct echo of heels approaching. Apparently, so did the two males, because both paled humorously.

She, however, was not looking for wrath today and shooed them all into the chamber, quickly but quietly shutting the door. The heels walked past several minutes later, and the room breathed. She waved her hand to put up a silencing charm. Turning, she saw that she had an audience, waiting for her approval to start. Before they could start though, she had to get ready. She looked around the room; it was a nice chamber. However not fit to test potions. She nodded towards Thomas, "You can start with warding the door. I'll do the circle." Lucius all but gaped at Belladora and gaped at his lord when he saw him move to comply. Tom did not usually take orders from people, but his daughter knew what she was doing, so he moved without complaint.

She walked to the middle of the chamber and pressed her finger into the floor. Her hair started to rise, as a slow wind pushed through the room. She started to draw then, runes of protection, concealment, shielding runes and observing runes. With each rune she drew, she pushed in magic to activate them. Before she closed the circle, she placed the vial inside, and drew the final rune.

Throughout this, Severus and Lucius watched as her entire body seemed to glow; they watched as the glow travelled towards the finger she was using as a paintbrush; they watched as her hair and her eyes turned white. As Severus moved to help her as she had been kneeled in the same position for the last ten minutes, he stopped her and turned her to face him. He moved her hair from behind her ears; he could tell that magic was still pumping through her veins, as her hair was still white. She looked up at him, as he watched her hair change back to her father's ebony, but her eyes stayed white. "It's done that ever since I was little. The other children were not as happy to observe it." She removed the strand from his fingers, never breaking eye contact, "Are you ready to see the potion?" She whispered, around them Thomas had finished warding the door, and was now pointedly ignoring the two. Lucius was not so subtle, he was gaping at the potions master, with unveiled questions. Severus backed away from Belladora and as he did so, he saw her eyes flash to coal embers. He smiled softly, "We should be able to start now."

He turned to the two other males in the room, shields back up and he sneered at the still gaping Malfoy lord. "Marvolo, will you observe the colour and the toxicity of the gas? The circle will allow you to conjure things inside. And Lucius will you observe the speed of which it travels and the density?" They both nodded and Belladora conjured a piece of parchment and a quill, as she saw her father had already done so. She passed it onto Malfoy, waving another hand as she walked by him.

"I think it is like the muggles mustard gas, Tom. All that the book said was that it would transition on contact with oxygen and will spread quickly." She said quietly to Tom, and he nodded in thought. In her hand appeared her latest potion journal, and she placed the quill on the page. Immediately, it started writing, first the title, then the colour of the starting potion. She moved back over to Severus and nodded to him. "I'm starting now." She pushed her magic into the circle, and the vial broke. Almost immediately the smoke started to fill an unseen cylinder. It was a dark yellow, too dense to see through and looked toxic. She saw that Severus was writing his own notes, and so she moved past him to Lucius. "What do you have for me, uncle?" She wanted to include him, and so she made her journal float, still taking notes.

"It moved at record speed of 5cm/sec. and the gas is too dense to see through." She nodded at him, thanking him for the maths, and moved to Thomas. "What is the toxicity level?"

Thomas smirked at her, he was so proud to have a daughter that could brew amazing things. "My Dear. It basically reacts to whatever is in the circle." He conjured a mouse, and the mouth ran towards the circle. As soon as it passed the threshold, it seemed to stop. It did not immediately start to burn off gruesomely. Instead it continued to smell around, and then it started to scratch. Soon it could not walk for scratching, and it was starting to get a little messy.

So, she turned to Tom, and asked him to stop, thanking him for his observations. She never did like hurting harmless creatures, but it is better than putting it straight into test on her self. She moved back to Severus, eyes glancing at the circle. Her quill was going across the page fast. Filling the now quiet room with scratching. Now at Severus' side, she watched as he bent down to see the smoke up-close. "It's not actually a smoke. It's tiny dust particles." He said softly. Belladora bent down next to him, her dress billowing around her before settling. She then tilted her head towards his notes and hummed. "I wonder what would happen if you increased the oxygen?" They looked towards each other, excitement vibrating through their bodies.

"Thomas be ready to open the door in time for our escape. Lucius, do not dawdle." She said, crisply. She stood and watched as Severus pressed his wand into the circles outer shell; he breathed an incantation and air filled the cylinder. Rapidly, the smoke increased, and the cylinder wavered. It pulsed, and she knew exactly what was going to happen. "Out! Now! Get out!" They all ran for the door, and she had just finished putting protections to contain the gas on the door before a massive shockwave ran through the house.

She sighed, "Narcissa definitely heard that." She said morosely.

"Narcissa definitely did and look who caused it."

Everyone froze. Only Belladora, and Thomas had the guts to breathe, and they all turned simultaneously to see Narcissa there. She looked poised, and her arms were in front of her clasped at the wrist. She looked calm, but once you got to her eyes… Belladora even shuddered. They were glacial. Lucius instinctively took a step back, and said "Narcissa, what a wonderful surprise! Darling you look-" And that was as far as he got.

A soft spoken, double edged question filled the air. "You do know that we are holding the ball tonight, don't you husband?" He barely had the courage to nod, and Narcissa continued. "So, tell me this. Why are you testing potions at 1.00pm, five hours before the ball starts?!" Her voice was getting torturous. And Belladora, being a brave girl, _Tom! Stop pushing me!,_ stepped forward and answered the ice lady.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cissa. I wanted to see the potion. I brewed it you see. I'm terribly sorry."

The tension seemed to drain out of Narcissa at the sight of a nervous Bella, and she rushed forward. "It is nothing to worry about my darling, it will be right as rain in no time. Why don't you go up to your room, and the boys and I will clean the room out?" Belladora smiled at Narcissa, before turning behind her to smirk at Severus. He pinched his nose and sighed. That witch!

He felt a push at his shields, and after letting her in heard a soft childish sing song voice.

~I do not have to clean, you have to suffer the wrath of Narcissa! ~ He laughed in his mind, suddenly not so bothered at having to clean.

On her way up to her room, she was reading over her potions notes when she was knocked into. Two books went flying into the air, and she landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ouch." She heard, and she looked up to see Draco sprawled out onto the floor, with two books on his stomach. She started to laugh, before helping him up. "I guess we'll have to watch out for that. Two bookworms in the same house; we'd be covered in bruises." She said, laughter ringing in his ears. He smiled, and offered her his elbow, "I assume you are going to your room?" She rested her hand upon his crease and walked in time with him. Books floating behind.

"Did you hear the bang that shook the house, brother mine?" She whispered conspiratorially, leaning close as if it was a huge secret. Draco's eyes widened. "That was you!?" He took one look at her sheepish face and started to chuckle.

"What did you do?"

They talked until she got to her room, and then he left her to get ready for the ball. She decided to run a bath, intending to soak for a while. She called for Missy, asked her to fetch her favourite bubble bath and to help her run it. While her house elf did, she got underdressed and donned her robe. She put her hair in a bun and sat at her dressing table. There was a knock at her door, so she waved her hand to open it. There stood Severus. She took in his dishevelled appearance, and her laughter brought a scowl to his face.

"I though you said you liked potions, Severus?" He narrowed his eyes at her and entered her room when she nodded at him. He left the door open and sat in her annex.

"You little witch, do you know how long it will take me to get the smell out of my hair?"

She blinked and looked at him, before she laughed… it was a proper laugh as well; a laugh that could bring joy to any room. Severus could not help it; he laughed too. She waved her hand, and his appearance rectified.

"My apologies, mi' lord." She teased, and he rolled his eyes before turning to look at the bookshelf to his left. He delicately picked up a journal, this time on the dark arts. She saw that the title was in ancient chthonian.

"Are there any languages you don't know, Severus? Or are you a master at those as well?" She asked, impressed at his knowledge.

"I actually don't know how to speak languages. I don't know anything about spoken grammar and linguistics." He said, and Belladora had to gape. She was shocked, he learnt to read a language but not speak it. "That's impressive Severus!"

Missy interrupted and seemed to impossibly go red in the face. She waved her hand at the door, "Miss Bella! Out you go, Miss Bella is not dressed!" Severus just stared at the house elf, which was a big mistake. Missy turned to Severus, conjuring a wooden spoon like a sword and Severus had ran out of the room so fast she thought he had disapparated. Her laughter followed him down the hallway, before her bedroom slammed shut. He heard Missy reprimanding her behind the door and went to his own room to get ready for the ball.

"Miss Bella shoulds be knowing not to receive guests in such a way!" Missy spoke firmly. "It's be indecent." She visibly breathed and motioned to the bathroom, "Bath be ready for yous, Miss."

She took her time in her bath, thoroughly cleaning herself, while Missy cleaned and styled her hair. After washing her hair, Missy's magic ran through her hair, wrapping the strands around invisible curlers and fixing them to her head. This took a while, and Belladora had to reheat the bath several times.

"Missy, what is the time?"

She stopped, and looked off into the distance, before replying. "It's be nearly 3, Miss Bella. Yous be needing to get out."

She sighed and stood, accepting the towel with a thanks, and walked to the dressing table. Missy followed, as she was firmly setting on helping her mistress with her first ball. She started to apply her make up, while Belladora read over the potion's notes, she had taken earlier today. Before she knew it, Missy declared her makeup done. She looked up, iridescent eyes running across her face, gasping as she saw herself. She looked mature. Perfect eyebrows, long black eyelashes framing a light smoky eye. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and her lips were enticingly rosy. She stood, and asked Missy to act as a lady in waiting and put on her dress for her.

She was dressed quickly, as magic played a great part in helping. Her hair now flowing in controlled curls, brushed back away from her face, she turned and said her thanks to her house elf. Without her she would have disgraced her family names, and the Malfoy.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and Severus was once again stood before her. He was wearing an almost black tunic, with a black open robe. Simplicity does him justice, as he looked radiant. Black, silky hair was tied at the nape in a clasp, and she wondered how someone could look so intimidating in only black.

Severus took in Belladora's dress and inhaled sharply. She looked like a royal; iridescent eyes once again shining behind black lashes. He held out his elbow and asked quietly.

"May I escort you, my lady?"

She smiled at him, oblivious to the thoughts going through his head, and accept his wish. He led her down now decorated hallways; snowflakes and ice climbed the walls, and yet it was still cosy and warm.

"Have guests already started arriving Severus, am I late?"

Severus nodded at her, "You are fashionably late, my dear."

She smiled, "Good, I wish to cause a stir."

He led her to the ball room and scanned the invitation that Narcissa had given him earlier that day. The grand silver doors opened, and before them stood a magnificent view. A monumental silver and white staircase greeted them. The staircase delivered directly to the ball room floor. An expansive, comprehensive room decorated with a grand tree and Malfoy colours. As the ceiling was high and decorated with a mural, a large 8ft tree could be held in the ball room with plenty of room for dancing. Twilight branches of fir were decorated with white feather yarn, and blue baubles that looked breathtaking. The entire room was phenomenal. Little fairies chittered on the edge of the branches, adding a subtle but noticeable glow. Mesh fabric in silver was draped across the ceiling and down the walls; behind the mesh was pure white silk. The marble floor was silver with a large snowflake starting in the middle and branching out around the room. Six chandeliers hung 7ft above the heads, placed methodically around the ballroom. Shimmering icicles dropped from the ceiling, only to disappear before the guests. Charmed snow was falling; it looked like a winter wonderland. There was a voice, deep and carrying that spoke across the room:

"The Most Honourable, Marquis Severus Tobias, Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Prince; escorting The Most Honourable and Noble, Marchioness Belladora Lilith, Heiress to the Olde Noble family of Slytherin."

Gasps rang throughout the hall. Belladora desperately wanted to blush but her face remained emotionless. Damn Aunt Cissa.

Her hand tightened on Severus' elbow as he led her down the stairs. She had an image to portray. She was now in the forefront of the Wizarding world. From here she could see many influential families; The Greengrass', The Zabini's, The Parkinson's, even Minister Fudge.

They finally arrived at the floor, and Severus reached a hand behind her to place on her back. He leans down, lips close to her ear and whispered, "Are you alright, Bella?"

She took a deep breath and nodded minutely. "Introduce me to people, Lord Prince." Severus chuckled, and her amusement was dancing in her eyes as he led her to the nearest family.

The Parkinson's were a sight. Lady Parkinson was dressed in a beautiful silk gown, in a lilac purple. Lace traveled up the arms and she looked regal. But the short stumpy man at the side of her with thinning hair, and puce face did not look flattering.

"Hello, Lady Parkinson, Lord Parkinson. Blessed Yule." Severus said bowing his head in respect, before sweeping a hand to his escorted. "May I introduce Narcissa's Goddaughter, Belladora."

Scrutinising gazes ran over her form, as she curtsied low. "Blessed Yule, Mi' Lord, Mi' Lady. It's an honour to make your acquaintance."

Lady Parkinson observed her again, and finally she touched her shoulder and replied. "Blessed Yule, Heiress Slytherin. May I introduce my daughter, Pansy Parkinson. May you get along well." This was obviously a test. To see if she gave the right greeting. She turned to the smaller than her girl and curtsied respectfully, before returning. "Well met, Heiress Parkinson. May we come to know one another well, and that we help each other succeed in future endeavour." Her gaze was dark, flickering red and there was an intake of breath.

"You are My Lords child!" Lord Parkinson's stuttered out, and he bowed, motioning for his family to do the same.

Belladora blinked, and then blinked again. She was dumbfounded and looked to Severus for an answer. He pushed at her shields, and an answer rang through her mind.

"Your eyes, my dear."

She released her magic immediately, intent on calming the trio in front of her.

"Peace, I did not mean to inform you of this. But as you already know, I ask for a vow of silence. This is sensitive, you must understand."

The Parkinson's immediately agreed, and Pansy was asking questions without missing a beat. She answered them vaguely, with a promise to give her more in the coming Hogwarts year. Above her head, the voice rang out again, introducing her father, and she looked towards him. He looked intimidating. Ebony robes, with a blood red tunic. "Introducing, the Most Honourable, Marvolo Inglis, Lord to the Most Ancient house of Elphick." She could not catch his eye though, as Severus led her on to meet more families. It went the same from then on out, of course being careful to keep her form normal. She could not let that slip again. She was just starting to lose her patience, when the smooth monotone voice called out for a final time:

"May I introduce your host, and hostess. The Most Honourable, Marquis Lucius Abraxas, Marchioness Narcissa Cruella, Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Malfoy, with their son, and Heir, Draconis Lucius."

They looked impressive, quite a scene as the descended the staircase coordinated. Many gazes were full of envy, as Narcissa walked down in an iridescent purple, floor length dress. She looked radiant next to her husbands off white tunic and open robe.

Belladora turned back to the Greengrass family and bid farewell intent in greeting Narcissa. While walking across the ballroom she turned to Severus. "Is it always this tiring?" She said in a small whiny voice. He laughed, delighted for some intellectual conversation. "Just you wait for the dancing. You have to dance with all of the heirs and heiresses without a contract." Severus glanced around room and back at his escorted. He breathed laugh at her disgusted face and eased her worries a little. "There are actually not many; just the Zabini heir, the Greengrass, the Notts, Parkinson and the Lovegoods." She looked marginally better, before she turned to him again. "Would you like to dance with me, Severus?" She said in oblivious innocence. He nearly choked on his inhale, but thankfully recovered. "Why do you ask, Bella?" He didn't mean to, but his voice came out a little deeper in tone, and his cheeks had gained colour.

She went on, oblivious to this, "Well you have escorted me. It is etiquette to dance with me." She said in a simple voice. He could not really disagree as she pulled him toward the Malfoy's.

"Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius! You look wonderful! Blessed Yule." She curtsied, and Severus bowed.

Narcissa gasped as she saw her, "Bella, you look truly glorious. And Severus, you match her well." She turned to her father, and curtsied low as if they hadn't met before. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Elphick. Blessed Yule." Her fathers face was blank, but his glamoured blue eyes, were shining with mirth, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Please, rise child. Blessed Yule."

The families around her intent on not making a faux pas, stared out of the corner of their eyes. She parted after some well placed words to get the rumour mill going, and instead of dragging Severus around the ballroom, curtsied to Draco. "Escort me, Brother mine." She said, laughter ringing around the hall as he looked ruffled. She smiled towards Severus, and he nodded at her.

"So, brother, where to?" She said, as he walked her around the ballroom.

"Now, we go to the other heirs, exchange pleasantries or catch up in my instance."

They appeared at a section of the ballroom that had been unofficially claimed for the heirs, as Nott, Parkinson, Lovegood and Zabini was there. She dropped Draco's elbow, and glided over to the other girls. "Well met, Heiress Lovegood." The girl in front of her, was pixie like. She swayed, and her eyes were distant, but every so often her gaze would wander back to this world and she looked intelligent. The pixie like persona was just a mask. She was sure of it.

A buoyant whisper stroked at her ears, "Well received, Belladora."

"I apologise, I do not know your first name." Belladora said, she liked this witch.

"My name is Luna; would you like a flower?"

Bella blinked as several flowers appeared under her gaze. She shifted her eyes to Pansy; who shrugged minutely. Then she felt it. A wash of magic, light and delicate. The witch had conjured it, wandlessly. She chose a white carnation and an acacia. She then met the little witch's eyes, as they snapped to her face.

"You speak the language of flowers, my lady?" She said in a small voice, her gaze flittering to a confused Pansy.

"I do, and It would mean a lot to me." She joined arms with the two witches, "It would mean a lot to me if you both become my friends." Luna laughed delightedly, and Pansy just nodded along.

Two claps resonated throughout the hall, and the voice was back, "Please separate, and make room for the Malfoy's, for the first dance."

As they danced, Belladora couldn't help but hope that she could find love like her Aunt Cissa. The way Lucius looked at her was as though she was the last drop of water on earth. Others started to join them in the middle and so she smiled at Pansy, while curtsying to Luna.

"Would you care to dance, Little Luna?" The nickname flowed easily, and Luna looked enchanted with happiness and took her hand. Belladora led her towards the dance floor and started to dance an elegant waltz. They talked about nonsense things, conversation streaming between them. Soon the song ended, and she passed Luna off to Zabini, smiling as her mask went back up. The Zabini heir looked dumbfounded at the witch in front of him. Someone then appeared, and she curtsied at the heir in front of her.

"Well met, heir Nott." He held out his hand and led her into a dance.

"Well received, heiress Slytherin."

She rolled her eyes at the title, "Please, Belladora will suffice." They moved on to talk about something trivial. She found out while dancing that Nott was a bookworm like her, but enjoyed charms; Zabini liked to create weapons, and prided himself on his appearance. When she got to the Greengrass Heiress, things did not go as smoothly. They greeted one another, before both trying to lead, stepping on each other's toes. Belladora eyes turned glacial as the newly introduced Daphne moved her into place. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Greengrass."

Daphne sneered at her, ice eyes matching her gaze.

"Do not intend to get friendly with me, heiress Slytherin. The only reason I'm dancing with you is because etiquette says so. If I could, I would ignore you freaks and interact with higher society."

Belladora's magic reacted faster than she could stop it, her hip-length hair turned snow white, and serpentine. Her eyes changed before Daphne's eyes, into soulless white shells. Her voice sounded, and with it a shiver ran down Daphne's neck.

"How dare you… I have been nothing but nice this entire evening and you have the decency to call me a freak."

Daphne visibly shook as she denied what she previously said, but magic lashed out across her face, leaving a small trail of blood. They had gained the attention of the people around them, and they were watching with open curiosity. Belladora stood, stock still as her hair moved forward to strike again at Daphne, when a small hand rested upon her forearm.

Luna stood at the side of her, flowers of friendship and endearment in her hair, and spoke softly. "Come Bella, now is not the time." She started to hum then, and Belladora's form recoiled back to her original coruscating eyes, and mahogany brown hair. She looked back at the Greengrass heiress, and sneered; disgusted at the sight before her, she spoke scathingly.

"You should watch what you say, Greengrass. I'm am of high society. I'm the highest."

She then turned, her arm entwined with Luna and walked off towards the Malfoy family. They were gathered with Severus, her father, and oddly The Greengrass'. Her face blanked, and her voice became void of emotion.

"I am terribly sorry for that, Narcissa. I promise it will not happen again." Pansy appeared at her side and placed her arm through hers. Narcissa visibly swallowed at Bella voice, eyes shining. "Worry not, my child. Lady Greengrass was just explaining that Daphne has always been troublesome. They extend their apologies."

Icy eyes met the stares of the Greengrass' and she sighed.

"Forgive me, I fear I have scarred your daughter's face. She should be here soon." She bowed and led her new friends away.

At 8 o'clock, tensions high, everyone jumped at the resounding claps throughout the ballroom. Monotone once again, and for the final time that night spoke. "Dinner is served, please go through the door on the left of the hall and find your seat."

She walked leisurely with Luna, and Pansy; talking animatedly about their dresses, and hair. It was trivial, but do not condemn her as she is a girl. She led Luna to her seat, nodded to her father, and walked past them to see that her and Pansy were sat together. As she was of a higher status, she pulled out the chair for Pansy first and then lowered herself into her own. The glittering white tablecloth backed silver cutlery, and a menu appeared before her.

 ** _Menu:_**

 ** _Starters;_**

 ** _Meat starter- Smoked duck salad, with pomegranates_**

 ** _Fish starter- Salmon parcels, avocado and soft cheese, with melba toast._**

 ** _Vegetarian starter- caramelised onion, cheese, and hazelnut salad._**

 ** _Starter wines:_**

 ** _Meat- Mourvèdre_**

 ** _Fish- Crisp Chenin Blanc_**

 ** _Vegetarian- Sauvignon Blanc_**

 ** _Pallet cleanser;_**

 ** _Honey dew melon sorbet-Starters._**

 ** _Lemon sorbet-Mains._**

 ** _Apple and Calvados Sorbet-Desserts._**

 ** _Mains;_**

 ** _Meat Main- Roasted Red Partridge with Savoy Cabbage and Pancetta_**

 ** _Fish Main- Halibut with Saffron Beurre Blanc and Samphire, Mussels and Langoustine._**

 ** _Vegetarian Main- Butternut Squash, Apple Onion Galette with Stilton_**

 ** _Main Wines:_**

 ** _Meat- Mature Red Bordeaux_**

 ** _Fish- An Unoaked Chardonnay_**

 ** _Vegetarian- Italian Vermentino_**

 ** _Dessert Menu._**

 ** _Champagne Belgian Buche de Noel._**

 ** _Fresh fruit and honey comb crisps._**

 ** _Rosé wine._**

She ate carefully, conversing with Pansy, and Draco that sat across from her. To her side, sat Severus, and next to him Thomas. There was a lull in conversation, where Pansy was eating. She sipped her wine when she felt a push at her shields. Severus' voice rang through her head, concern laced throughout. ~We never did get to dance, my dear. How are you faring? ~ She signed, ~I am tired, but I am all right. There will be many other times to dance. ~

Across the table was talk of politics, but as she had no care for them at this age, only paid a small amount of attention towards it. When the table finally cleared, and the wine was replaced with water, she watched for Narcissa and stood as she did. Lacing her arm through Pansy's, and picking up Luna on the way, they made due to the ballroom. The men followed shortly after, and she bid farewell to her new friends. They promised to write to each other and were soon picked up by their respectful families. Severus appeared at her elbow and led her towards the staircase where she stood for the next hour, biding farewell to the guests.

By the end of it her legs were aching, and she was exhausted. It started to show as her hair started to wind restlessly around her, and her magic fluctuated. Severus put his hand on the back of her neck, and she could feel the magic being pushed into her, giving her more energy. She gasped silently, turning thankful eyes on her escort. He smiled at her, albeit painfully, and turned to the last few guests. As soon as the last guests was through the Floo, each of them took flight to a seat in the guest parlour. Even Lucius looked exhausted, and the dark lord looked at his chair in amazement. As though he couldn't believe such a thing could offer him such comfort. If she had more energy, she would laugh. But they were a picture. Severus was on the loveseat, head cradled in one hand, eyes shut; Narcissa and Lucius shared a lounging chair, etiquette gone as narcissa lent on Lucius; Draco was sat at their feet, as she was sat against Severus'. Her eyes drifted shut, before she heard Narcissa's voice.

"What happened, Bella? With the Greengrass Heir?"

Belladora's eyes opened to see everyone's cautious gaze upon her, and she started to tell them.

"She called us freaks."

Thomas inhaled sharply, glamoured eyes flickering red. "She said she wanted to be with 'high society' and she stated that she was only dancing with me because etiquette demanded it." Her voice tapered off towards the end, tired and wary. She was about to apologise again, when Lucius cut her off.

"Do not apologise, My Lady. She deserved it, however maybe next time have a bit more tact and attack her in private." Lucius smiled at her, and she nodded back.

Then Narcissa started to shoo them to bed as they were up early in the morn, to celebrate Yule.


	8. Hogwarts, Hermione and Slytherin

A.N: I know I'm a day late but I do apologise. There's a bit of a time skip in this chapter, but overall warnings; canon divergence and au. Luna is a year older, and her and Hermione both have different sortings. Enjoy!

B.E.

 _Parseltongue_

 _§Severus speak§_

~MindSpeak~

 _~Secret Speech~_

XxX

Belladora woke up later than usual; her hair was ragged, and her face had sleep marks upon it. But she felt well rested. She looked to the bottom of her bed and saw that there was a note. "When you wake, please come to the informal breakfast room. Narcissa."

She dressed comfortable, a simple baby pink silk dress. It flowed like second skin and was warmed throughout. On her way out of the door she slipped on her plimsoles and walked at a fast pace to the breakfast room.

She opened the door to find everyone, but Draco already seated. To the back of the room, near the fire place was a tree. Underneath she saw mounds of presents and she had to physically stop herself for vibrating as she sat down next to her Aunt.

"Good morning, auntie. Uncle Lucius. Severus. You all look well this morning. Apart from you Thomas, why do you look so tired?"

Thomas didn't in fact look tired, she was just teasing, and he saw so by the smile on her face. ~You must be getting old, Thomas. Might need more sleep, in future. ~

Thomas looked affronted, and spoke aloud, "I am not old!" Belladora laughed, and her good mood shone across everyone else. They all smiled and turned when the door opened to reveal Draco. He all but raced towards the table, intent on opening presents. "Is it time yet, mother?" He said impatiently, and Severus tapped him on the head with his wand for lack of decorum. However, Severus was smiling. Narcissa nodded and waved her wand, "Me first."

In front of everyone landed a lilac wrapped present. Belladora looked shocked at hers and waved her hands to remove the adhesive holding the paper together. She then folded the paper and placed it to the side. Inside she found the most beautiful pair of gloves, with a matching robe. It was heavy, and of thick material. It shimmered in a cream colour, with silver fur around the hem. She looked up to see that Severus got an engraved box, filled with preserved rare ingredients inside. He met her eyes, and excitement poured from them. Draco had a new trunk, and when he opened it, it was filled with books from the archaic times. Thomas thanked her, and gave her a respectful nod before placing the Phoenix tears around his next. For her husband, she got the beautiful archaic cane and he exchanged his old one for it.

Next Lucius waved his wand, and a silver wrapped present lay in front of her. Now she was truly shocked. She looked towards the Malfoy Lord, and he stared back at her. She waved her hand, and her presents unwrapped in the same way as before. In front of her laid a box, and inside was a ring. A ring with the Malfoy crest on. She gasped, and nearly knocked over her chair as she stood.

"This is the Malfoy Heiress ring. Why are you giving it to me?"

She was confused. She looked towards her father, and then towards the Malfoys. They all seemed incredibly pleased, smiling even, and when Lucius replied she nearly gaped.

"You are apart of our family, Belladora. It is time it became official. Your father, and mother shall stay the same. You will just have the Malfoy name."

She stared down at the ring. As all things Malfoy, it was silver, and a blue crest was engraved on it. Her family, as she now called them, looked away as she put it on her finger, the opposite of where her heiress ring sat. She soon became overwhelmed, but she pushed it to the back of her mind to deal with later, as family magic ran through her.

A glow rose up and settled at her forehead manifesting in a small blonde streak going through her hair. She thanked the Malfoy lord, as her present seemed minute in comparison.

Another present appeared in front of her, this time in red paper. The script on the tag said her fathers name, and she unwrapped it. Inside was a book, a small old book that she had never seen before but knew of. It was a book on parsel magic.

"I figured, Belladora, that once we get your core cleansed, it could be something we learn together."

From Severus she got a small gift. To others it would seem like nothing, but to her it was the world. A pocket size portrait of her mother sat staring back at her, she smiled and waved, before laughing at something off camera. Beside it laid a locket. She thanked him profusely and realised that it was her turn for gifts. She waved her hand, and dark green presents jumped to their respectful owners.

Narcissa gasped at the material of her cloak, and thanked her profusely when she told her that it changes every season; Lucius' eyes widened at the crystal decanter and expensive fine whiskey; her father inhaled sharply at the two blades, and the charcoal holster that glinted in the light. Severus placed his present to the side, as he hadn't opened the rest of them; only Narcissa's. Draco however, laughed softly at his present, and thanked her, before placing his gift in front of her. She opened it and inside laid a small silver band. Similar to the one around Draco's wrist.

"They communicate with each other, you touch the band and think a message, and the message scrolls across the band." Draco explained, and she laughed as she received his message. _~Happy Yule.~_

They all went their separate ways after breakfast, as they had to put their gifts away; but as she entered her bedroom, she saw another note upon her duvet. At the side, a small box. The note read: 'Bella, please take the matching earring. It is something we have in common, as languages are one of our interests, and plus if you ever need anything, I am merely a thought away'. She opened the box, and as said laid the matching earring to Severus'. Smiling, she called Missy and asked her to pierce her ear; she did so without complaint and soon she had piercing.

It was time to pack after that, as later on tonight they were returning home. She spent the rest of her day reading, eating dinner with her family, and writing a letter to both of her new friends. She asked them how their Yule was, and if they would like to come to Avery Manor for tea. Soon it was time to leave, and they were gathered in the flooing room. She hugged Draco and bowed to Lucius. "I shall see you later, Brother mine. Uncle Lucius, I hope you well and that I'll see you soon." She then glided towards Narcissa and hugged her tightly. "I shall miss you, Auntie. Please write to me?" Narcissa place a hand on her head and promised. With some final good byes, they exited through the Floo.

XxX

Belladora didn't have enough time. She realised as she reminisced over what had happened at Yule. Now she sat months later with Luna and Pansy in her sunroom.

"We start Hogwarts soon."

Belladora spoke, stirring her tea with a wave of her wand and a muttered spell. Pansy sighed, "Well be ahead of our classes, with all the training the boys have put us through."

She looked morosely at her tea, while Luna barely blinked at hers and waved her hand to stir it.

"Can you believe how fast these months have flew, Bella?"

Luna's voice stroked against their ears and seemed to calm their inner turmoil. Belladora agreed with her. As soon as they had gotten back from the Malfoys, training started the next day. She soon invited Draco, Pansy and Luna to join her in training and they became so in tune. When duelling, they could not go against each other, as they could read one another like they could their reflection. Everyone of them was now able to cast 1st year spells with their wands, and some could cast silently, their potions were perfect, and they knew up to second year charms.

"Do you have all of your things ready, Bella?" Pansy asked, ever the minder.

She always made sure that everyone was ready for the next day. However, it wasn't necessary for Bella. Ever since getting her core cleansed, her memory had been better than ever. She replied anyway, finding it endearing.

"Yes, Pansy. Are your clothes set out ready for tomorrow, and the rest packed?" She stroked Samael, who was laid around her neck. He hadn't grown much, still small enough to wrap around her wrist. The girls nodded their affirmative, and she breathed. Hogwarts.

"Now that its time to go, I don't want to. All those rules and restrictions, finding time to do anything for My ladyship is going to be hard."

They both nodded, and Luna started to hum. The tension drained out of Bella's body and she smiled at Luna in thanks. Pansy stood, and the other stood to follow.

"We best double check our trunks, and then go and see the boys before we settle down."

They checked their trunks for the third time, and then quietly wandered down to the music room. Inside sat Severus, reading a potions journal. Draped in a silk black tunic, and his robe over the back of his chair, he looked regal. He ran his hand through his hair, forgetting that it was tied in a bun resulting in it falling out. It had gotten longer over these months, as he decided to grow it out past his shoulders. He waved his hand and it pulled itself into a bun again.

Belladora cleared her throat delicately, and Severus turned to them, smiling.

"I hope everyone is packed, and ready to go."

Belladora smiled, and nodded walking towards an open chair in front of him.

"What are you reading?" Luna said as she sat down at Belladora's feet. Pansy shuddered at the thought and chose a chair at the side of her.

"I am reading about poisons; and how to counteract them. Someone developed a time delayed potion that acts like the muggle cyanide drug. I wish to counteract it."

Belladora held out her hand for the magazine, all the while playing with Luna's hair.

"This is interesting, May I be a part of it, Severus?" She asked while handing the magazine back. He was about to nod, when Luna appeared in front of him, conjuring a small bouquet of flowers with her. The arrangement went as so; Jamaican forget-me-nots, garden chervils, sycamores, and American cowslips. Belladora smiled, remembering the first time Luna had done such a thing.

~ Flashback ~

Severus and Tom were sat in the drawing room, caught up in an enriched conversation. It was a few weeks after Yule, and Pansy and Luna were here. They all wandered into the drawing room, Belladora taking the seat across from Severus, and Pansy taking the one on her left. However, Luna stood swaying from foot to foot, as though in a predicament.

"Little Luna, sit where ever you wish." At Belladora's insistence, Luna curled up at her feet. Everyone in the room blinked at her, and Pansy looked outraged.

"Your dress, Luna!" She said, scandalised. But Luna paid no mind. She hummed, and her tones galloped around the room, bringing an upbeat to the conversation.

This went on for a little while, before she stood and wandered in front of the dark lord. Both Pansy and Belladora paid little attention towards this, as she did it all the time, but the dark lord was shocked. She then conjured a small set of flowers, and sat on his chair arm, arranging them in his hair. By the time she was finished, the dark lord had a very colourful flower crown. Peruvian heliotropes, lemon blossoms, mezereon, white carnations and flax to name a few. Belladora laughed delightedly, as Luna was always the one to figure things out.

Tom was very confused, until he pushed at the strange witches shields and saw that she was faking the airiness about her. There was intelligence, and observance in her. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, my dear."

Pansy looked confused as Luna stood, and curtsied low for Tom, before she gasped, and rushed to join.

"Pansy, I would like you to meet my father; the dark lord."

Luna then turn to Severus who already had his wand out, now pointing it at her threateningly.

"You shall not put any flowers in my hair, Miss Lovegood." Luna sighed and sat on the ground to weave together his flower crown.

"But Severus, the horned snorkels want you to have this crown."

Luna said in an airy voice and Belladora glared at Severus until he allowed her to put it on his head.

"Little Luna speaks in the language of flowers, Severus. She gave to Thomas flowers to show her devotion to his cause, a desire to serve in it at a later date, something about fate that only Luna understands, and endearment." Belladora looked at his head and laughed as she saw the ring of flowers.

"To you she gives flowers of fascination, health, friendship and maternal affection."

Belladora said, laughing at his disturbed face. Luna came and sat back at her feet, humming slowly to a tune only she could hear.

~ Present ~

Now Severus accepted the flowers with a smile and turned to answer her.

"Yes, you both may help, however only I shall test it. Thank you, Luna." Belladora smiled, as Luna returned to her regular position. She would miss this dynamic. Sitting, at peace with herself, around friends and companions with Severus and her father. She would definitely miss it.

The next morning shone. Early, the girls were up, and dressed slowly as they had nothing to do for another 3 hours until 11 o'clock. They all had an image to portray, and so dressed in their best dresses.

Belladora dressed in a floor length, flowing closed robe. It was in a dark navy blue, with sleeves that connected to her ring finger. At the shoulders ran a baby pink line, down her back.the rob was only closed at the torso though, and flared open dramatically while she walked, so underneath she wore white skintight slacks with baby pink accents; her shoes, as always matched perfectly.

Pansy tried to match her, with a cream closed robe that opened up to show dark navy-blue slacks. Luna had worn the opposite of Belladora, by accident; baby pink floor length dress, with dark blue accents running down her back.

They both giggled over how they got it from the same store in wizarding Paris. They walked in harmony, towards Draco's room where Luna knocked. He opened his door several minutes later, with his hair slicked back, black slacks and a green turtle neck.

Belladora scrunched her nose, and Pansy said for her, "I really wish you wouldn't do that to your hair Draco." He shrugged her off though and walked with them down the corridor.

Arriving at the drawing room, they scattered across the room. Draco and Pansy sat over a transfiguration textbook, writing out their thoughts and changes to different spells. Luna had lowered herself into the window seat, with a book on ancient runes. Next her floated a journal and a quill scribbling away. Belladora sat running her fingers across the piano, and they stayed that way for the next two hours. Belladora had just finished her next song when Severus interrupted her.

"It is time."

They all stood synchronised and headed towards the floo room. The elves had fetched their trunks down, and they were ready to floo over to the platform. Her group stepped out onto an empty platform, as it was half ten.

There were no bustling family's, just a scarlet steam train and a sign over head that said Hogwarts express, eleven o'clock. Smoke drifted over head, and they turned to see Severus and her father step through the floo.

Instantly their masks fell as they saw it was empty at this time, and the four of them rushed to say their good byes before people started to trickle in.

"Please write to me, Thomas. I know I'll miss you, and you would be awful bored with out me."

She said, with a small amount of teasing. She smiled as he pulled her in to a hug, before whispering.

"I am in your head my dear, you will never be lonely."

She knew that was true, but she still wanted him to write. She moved on to say her good byes to the professor, switching with the others as they curtsied and bowed to the dark lord; Luna just blinked and walked forward to hug the man.

Belladora laughed. Luna had no tact. She conjured a flower and placed it in his hair all the while placing a similar one in hers. Oleander for her, as a 'beware I am not all that I seem'. A daisy for him, 'farewell.'

They turn once again, in formation; Draco by her side, Pansy to his right and Luna to her left. They stepped on to the train and chose a compartment to the back. They had shrunken their trunks down, and so all the had to do was sit and wait. She watched as her boys apparated away and turned to her company. They were all emerged in books, and she laughed as she had never seen eleven-year olds with such studious tendencies.

Soon the platform was bustling with people, and she spotted the Potter Heir. He was dressed slightly better, with cotton robes instead of muggle rags, but he still didn't match up to his status. She sneered, but otherwise kept her face blank. Their etiquette training had taught them that emotion was a pathway to weakness, and they should not show it otherwise in private.

"Look there. That is the Potter Heir." Draco sneered, but as she thought Pansy and Luna pointed out his state of dress.

"Do not feel sorry for him, Little Luna. He uses his fame as a way to gain popularity, and when that doesn't work, he milks his less than ideal background." She spoke softly, without care. Both girls sneered as they watched him interact with two red heads. Draco gave a small glance towards the trio, and his face turned malicious.

"Already, the Blood-traitors are corrupting." Belladora subtly kicked him in the leg, and he straightened his face out immediately.

It was ten to eleven, and so the train started to fill-up and soon they had other Heirs stopping by to introduce themselves and say hello. Once everyone had boarded, and a screeching voice had finished shouting "Ron!", the train set off towards the school.

The first part of the journey was uninterrupted, and they all could talk, read, and play without judgement. But about three hours later, the wards that Luna had put up at the beginning of the journey rang, and they straighten at once; Pureblood masks went up, and Luna's airy persona came back up just as the door slammed open.

A bossy voice rang around the compartment, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

Draco sneered at the bushy-haired, bucked teeth girl at their door, but one glance to Bella shut him up.

"I'm sorry, but has anyone taught you about wizard culture?" Belladora asked, sweetly.

The witch looked confused, and then intrigued as she shook her head.

"No, what is it? Is there a book you can buy? Is it important for hog-?"

But Belladora had heard enough. She silenced her with a hand and turned to the Longbottom heir. The witch looked put off but kept quiet as she spoke.

"Well met, Heir Longbottom. I'm sure you already know, but this is Heir Malfoy, Heiress Parkinson, and Heiress Lovegood. I am Heiress Avery, it's a pleasure." She said in a crisp voice and stood to curtsy.

He looked nervously at her, but bowed back and said in a small voice, "Well received, Heiress Avery."

She then turned to the witch who was watching everything with keen eyes.

"This is a simple rule, that above all others should be remembered. This is the standard greeting if you are an heir, or heiress."

The witch in front of her looked as if she wanted to take notes and ran her hands over her pockets to find something. Belladora stopped her and asked for the witch's name.

"My name is Hermione Granger." She said fidgeting softly under Bella's gaze.

"Any relation to the Dagworth-Grangers?" Asked Pansy in a monotone voice. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"I'm Muggleborn, if that's what you're asking."

Belladora turned but placed a hand on Hermione's elbow to let her know she hadn't dismissed her.

"What is your toads name, Heir Longbottom?"

He scrunched up his face at the title, and spoke shyly, "Trevor".

Waving her hand, the toad came swooping down the train, and through the open door. Neville thanked her profusely before exiting to go back to his compartment.

She turned back to Hermione and invited her to sit down. She could feel the witch's power, raging underneath her skin. Untrained but powerful. This was a witch to have on your side. She touched her silver band around her wrist subtly and sent Draco a message. He looked at his wrist watch, which was on the same wrist as his band, and read _~No complaints, she is powerful. Worthy.~_

She led Hermione to a seat, all the while correcting her posture with her magic. It would be no problem having to hold this everyday, but she hoped the girl was a quick learner.

"There are several things you must know about this world, my dear. And I am willing to teach you, but I will also give you books to read. Is this reasonable for you?" Hermione looked scandalised at the thought of turning down more books, and graciously accepted her request. Soon, Bella had a piece of parchment and quill floating while she spoke to the new witch in the room.

"You will have to learn wizarding etiquette, as it is much different to muggles." Luna spoke softly, and Pansy said afterwards, "Of course, and there's the Occlumency training, which Bella will give you a book on." Draco piped up, intrigued by the notion of teaching this new girl a few things. "How to speak, and when to speak. What is acceptable in open society." Hermione was thankful that Belladora was already taking notes, but went to interrupt Bella, and before she could be told that she could not.

"But how did you know I was going to interrupt? I had just thought of it." Belladora chuckled softly, face carefully blank but welcoming.

"That is another thing you will be learning, the grasps of Legillmency. Now speak child, you look ready to burst."

Hermione breathed a sigh as she spoke, "How do you do that?", pointing towards the floating parchment.

Belladora smiled, "That is wandless magic. The same magic that is holding your posture up."

Next came the importance of appearance, which Draco brought up, and he moved to play with her hair. "May I?" He said, while motioning towards his wand. She looked cautious, but curious and so agreed. In seconds, her hair had flattened down from her lion's mane, and settled into thick, luxurious curls that cascaded down her back. She gasped softly and marvelled at the touch of silky-smooth hair. He promised to teach her before moving on to her uniform.

"I'm sorry to ask, but are you poor?" Belladora sighed. "Have some tact, Draco."

But Hermione only laughed. "The woman in the store said these were standard uniforms," She looked down at herself, and nearly sneered, "but no, I am not poor."

Belladora laughed at her face and moved to resize her trunk. She pulled a silken pearly dress that reached the calf's, along its wrist length sleeve ran a small trail of lace in Slytherin green. And a simple black silk uniform open robe.

She shooed Draco out into the hall and turned Hermione.

"This should meet your needs, it's acromantula silk."

Hermione changed right away, and soon she looked the part of a Pureblood. She ran her hands over her skirt, before a pair of ivory slips were placed at her feet. She slipped them on, just as Draco entered again. He looked her up and down, before nodding.

"Now you look presentable. Fit for an heiress title." Hermione smiled, but then it shuttered. She eyed them all suspiciously, and asked "Why are you all being so nice to me?"

Belladora smirked. Finally, she was acting like a Slytherin. "You are a powerful witch," she started, "you are capable of much more than you think," Pansy continued, "we wish to teach you how to use it, without other people taking advantage of it first." Luna finished.

Hermione relaxed minutely, but still noticed Luna's subtle slip. "So, you're taking advantage of me first?" She enquired.

Belladora smiled, "We are Slytherins, my dear. Does it bother you?"

Hermione hummed, and shrugged. "It bothers me a little."

So Belladora offered her something to ease her. "If a book held every answer, and every helpful reference, would you want to read it before the next person grabs it?" Hermione thought to herself for a while, as she sat at the side of Draco.

"I suppose so."

They talked for the rest of the journey, some of it about wizarding culture and other trivial things. Belladora lent Hermione the respecting books, and in the final hours spent on the train, they read.

A small voice rang throughout the train alerting them of five minutes until the end of their journey. They packed away their things, and as the train stopped, donned their cloaks. They walked as one, making sure Hermione was in the middle so they could speak to her when needed.

"Don't worry, Hermione. There will be four days before school starts. That's plenty of time to teach you etiquette. You will learn fast." Belladora said, pushing her magic to correct Hermione's walking posture.

Together they exited the train, and a loud voice shouted out above the bustling of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

A big hairy face came into their view, and disgust rolled off Draco in buckets.

"Apparently, the Potter Heir has made another friend." And she and her friends watched as Hermione stopped herself from asking a question. Belladora smiled proudly and moved with the other first years.

They walked for while; the passed Hogsmead station, and around a bend before the giant mentioned hogwarts. They finally saw the towering school, standing in righteous glory, and Hermione barely contained her gasp.

Soon they arrived at a lake, when the giant spoke again. "Four t' a boat! No mor' then four!" Draco wordlessly slipped away to sit with heir Zabini and two lumbering males that she couldn't make out.

The lake was unsteady, and Bella swore she saw something beneath the surface but the sight of hogwarts distracted her. They arrived at the docks and were led towards a grand door. The giant knocked twice, and it opened on its own to reveal a stern looking witch.

"Tha' firs' years prof'ssor McGonagall."

The stern witch looked over them tepidly and thanked the giant.

"If you would all follow me."

It wasn't a request, as the statement would have suggested; every student walked through the door way, and up a grand set of stairs. She turned and stopped them from entering the doors behind her. A stern voice ricocheted off the flagged stone floors, and the fire lit lanterns created shadows across her face as it moved.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. No dallying now, straighten up." She commanded silence with every word and soon had the attention of at least 100 excited 11-year olds.

"The start of term feast will soon begin, but before that you will need to be sorted in to your houses. The sorting ceremony is a particularly momentous time, as it will pick your place among these walls, and give you a new family. You spend your free time with them, you will eat with them and you will learn with them. Your triumphs will earn house points, and any rule breaking shall lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points shall be rewarded the house cup. It is a great honour to receive such a thing. I hope each of you will be a credit to which ever house you are placed in.

"The houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will begin shortly, I suggest you smarted yourselves up as much as you can."

Her eyes lingered upon the crowd, pointedly looking upon a small group of boys surrounding the Potter Heir. Then she turned and walked away.

Draco started talking immediately, "I bet all, but Hermione and Luna go to Slytherin. 5 galleons." He spoke with a smirk.

Belladora shook her head with a cold smile, "Absolutely not! Luna is every bit a Slytherin as you are."

Hermione was about to pipe up when the Potter Heir traipsed in front of them. She picked up a strand of her hair, as did Luna aiming to look uninterested.

"I see you're still hanging around with snakes, Bella." He said smugly. His band of fans laughed, and a girl tittered beside him.

"You do not have the privilege of my first name, not to mention a nickname. I suggest you don't use it."

Belladora's eyes flickered, her iridescent iris fluctuating between black and white, but the boy paid no heed to her rage. He turned on Hermione.

"I haven't seen you before, what did they do? Kidnap you?" He laughed along with his crowd, but Hermione just shook her head.

"No, they did not, may I help you?"

"You must know of me! I'm the boy-who-lived!" He said proudly. But Hermione just nonchalantly waved her hand,

"Your point?"

The gangly lad looks disheartened before he held his hand out, "The names Harry Potter, and I think you'd better start hanging out with me, if you don't want to end up in Slytherin."

Belladora internally bristled but watched proudly as Hermione's face remained unchanged. Her legs were subtly shaking, but magic fixed that quickly. Hermione's confidence went up, and with it she curtsied before standing and maintaining eye contact. Mimicking Belladora in the train, she spoke softly.

"Well met, Heir Potter. My name is Hermione Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank for your kind offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

Potter looked confused, and then he turned red. But before he could shout, a scroll landed on his shoulder. Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, form a line," she said as the children moved to comply, "and follow me."

Belladora's group moved as one, and she slowed down to step beside Hermione.

"You did well, my dear. You'll be a Slytherin yet." She weaved her arm through Hermione's and pushed back her shoulders as several eyes stared down at them. Hermione's head had looked up to the ceiling, and they both said at the same time, "it's bewitched."

Hermione turned to Bella and smiled, before continuing, "to look like the night sky. I read about it, in 'Hogwarts; A History." Belladora chuckled behind a delicate hand. "As did I."

She subtly reached up to touch her earring and thought out to Severus.

§There's a bet going on, 5 galleons on all of us but Luna going to Slytherin. §

Severus met her eye from the head table, before flickering to look down at his snakes.

§5 galleons on all of you going to Slytherin. Who is the witch on your arm? §

She looked around the room, before running her eyes over the head table slowly.

§Hermione Granger, Muggleborn. However, I have decided to teach her. She is fit for Slytherin. You know I like changing history. §

They ended the conversation there, as Severus' laugh echoed through her ear. She tuned in on the others conversation, before they were stopped at a podium.

A small, raggedy stool was placed in the middle, with a ratty brown hat on top. Her group sneered at having to put such a thing on their heads, and blanked as it started to sing. Luna put her hands over her ears and started to hum softly to her self.

Belladora thought the same and wished she could forget the song as it ended. So, this was how they were sorted. A ratty hat divided them. The hall burst into an unwelcome applause as it stopped. She heard a Weasley shout something about wrestling a troll, but she felt Tom stroking at her consciousness.

~I did not wish to miss your sorting, my dear. ~ She left it at that, as she had already missed the first two peoples sorting, and concentrated.

"Boot, Terry" — "RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" — "RAVENCLAW"

Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin first. Finally; "Granger, Hermione." Hermione physically shuttered, before Belladora's magic supported her.

She stalked up to the stool and sat primly in the edge. The hat was placed upon silky, brown hair, and all they could do was wait. Belladora waited anxiously as she took a while. The rip opened in conclusion, shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione looked terrified, but a stroke of Bella's magic had her walking to the steadily clapping table. She sat opposite Millicent, which was a good move as it started off Belladora's hierarchy well. Luna was called next and skipped her way up to the hat. She placed a flower on its brim and placed it on her head; the hat called out Slytherin moments later. She stalked past McGonagall, chittering as she went, but the air turned cold as the professor vanished the flower.

Luna's face never changed, but there was a definitely chill in her eyes as she sat next to Hermione.

Draco's name came up after several other sortings, and he swagged up to the stool. The hat barely touched his hair before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN" and he made his way to sit next to Luna.

The next in her group to be sorted was Pansy, and with a little stall, went to Slytherin. The Potter heir came next, and she called bets amongst her friends. Draco's band warmed on her wrist

 _~Pansy and I bet a galleon on Hufflepuff, Hermione bets Gryffindor. Luna bet that he's a hat stall. ~_

She replied with a bet to Gryffindor, just as Severus' voice rang in her ear.

§Gryffindor. §

His voice was oddly tight, and she looked at him only to see a blank shell. She sighed.

§Relax Severus, your hatred is showing too much. You need to calm down. §

She saw his shoulders unwind and resolutely returned her attention to the sorting.

Finally, the hat called out Gryffindor after a lengthy period in which Luna collected her money from the pile on the table. The boy swaggered over to the cheering table, make a huge scene out of it. Everyone wanted to shake his hand, and when "Weasley, Ronald." Followed, it was like a party.

"Slytherin-Avery, Belladora."

Her hands clasped in front of her to hide her shaking, she glided up to the chair. Gasps resounded throughout the room. She sat delicately on the chair, and as she felt Thomas stroke her mind softly in comfort, the hat was placed over her eyes.

"My goodness, what is this? Let me in childe!" The hats voice was whiny, and she lowered her shields minutely. Apparently, it was enough as he started dithering on about two souls. She encouraged him that it was just family magic, and he got on with her sorting.

"Very cunning, yes. Great power coils beneath your skin, greatness is in your bones. Friendships will be made, and family found in…"

"SLYTHERIN."

A predatory grin moved over her face as she stalked towards the slowly clapping Slytherins. She sat slowly at the other side of Hermione and cleared all emotion from her face. Zabini joined her moments later, and a frail, over dressed man stood at the front of the hall. He opened his arms wide, a simpered grin on his face.

"Welcome students! To another year at hogwarts! Before the feast, I would like to say a few words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

He then sat leisurely as food appeared before them.

Hermione turned to them smartly and said in a crisp voice, "He's mad." But Belladora shook her head. "He's not mad, dear. It's a façade."

She placed a small amount of food on her plate, well aware that she could have more if she wanted and watched as Hermione mimicked her.

A slimy voice coated her eardrums, and she looked towards it. A trollish, lanky boy was looking towards her with a sneer on his face.

"Slytherin-Avery? What did you have to pull to make that joke stand?" He laughed, but few around him joined. He focused again on the witch, only to blink at her changed appearance.

White tendrils slithered in the air around her, as her hair reacted immediately; her eyes stayed the same shifting colours though. She spoke softly,

"My full name is Belladora Lilith, the heiress to the houses Avery, Slytherin, Elphick, Riddle, Black, Gaunt and Malfoy. I have more influence than anyone on this table, and I could bring you to your knees. Now show some respect."

She turned to her food, not gifting the boy one more moment of her attention. She tuned into the conversation around her, as introductions were flying around the table. A girl with sharp features and long blond hair introduced herself as Lily Moon, beside her sat Daphne Greengrass. The two lumbering males from the boats introduced themselves, as "Crabbe" and "Goyle" although she could not for the life of her tell you who was who. Hermione was next, and she introduced her self. "Hermione Granger; it's a pleasure."

A tut came from Daphne, and she moved to rest her head on a hand, titling her head towards them.

"A muggle? In Slytherin? The standards of this school really have dropped."

She kept her face blank, as though she was bored, but her eyes showed disgust.

Belladora seethed, but as her hair was already white, it just coiled tighter.

"Unless you want a new addition, Heiress Greengrass, I suggest you be silent. Hermione is a wardress of the Avery line, and unless you wish for a blood feud, it is smart you remain silent." Daphne sneered at her but moved to face her plate; her finger stroked the scar on her face softly.

Once no one's attention was on them, Hermione turned to the shifting witch and questioned in an almost silent voice,

"What does that mean, I'm your ward?"

Bella nodded, and placed a hand on her arm. "It basically means that you're under my protection. However, until I challenge the queen that won't mean anything. You need to learn to protect yourself, and your things. As you know, people do not take kindly to muggle blood."

Hermione nodded, and with it the plates disappeared.


	9. United

A.N.

 _Parseltongue_

~MindSpeak~

 _~SeverusSpeak~_

 _- SecretSpeak-_

XxX

The hall was bursting with energy. Everywhere she looked, people were chatting, making friends over dessert. However, all Hermione could do, was watch as her new friends play politics. On the train ride here, she had brushed upon the subject of etiquette, and wizarding society and was grateful that she did. It confused her, but she remembered what Belladora had said. She would help her, and she would pick it up fast. She had never made so many friends before, but she hoped she stayed with them.

Belladora sighed softly, as the tables finally emptied completely. She looked up to the head table and pointed out to her friends that Dumbledore had risen again. A collective sigh went through Slytherin and he started to dither on about cursed corridors, and forbidden forests. However, when he motioned for the school song to be sang, every slytherin closed off. Including Severus Snape. He looked pained as he was forced to sing the monstrosity that assaulted their senses; Luna once again put her hands to her ears and started to hum.

Finally, with a few strays, the song ended. The prefects moved as one and led the first years to their common rooms. Hermione tried but she could not remember the twisting way that led them to the murky corridor they stood in now. At a long stretch of wall, with a small engraving of a snake on it, the prefects stopped.

"This is the Slytherin House common room entrance. Do not worry about knowing the way, for I will escort you to the great hall in the morning but remember. There are several of false entrances along the wall; learn which on is ours. My name is Gemma Farley, and to my left is Jameson. We are some of your prefects." She fell silent then, and Jameson spoke up.

"The password changes fortnightly. It will always be on the noticeboard, and so it is forbidden to allow students of another house in."

He turned to the stretch of wall and whispered, "Suitability" and the wall melted away to show an expansive, cosy common room. Green silk couches were placed around the room, two fire places crawled in the silence, bookshelves lined the walls and a spiralling stair case led upstairs. The prefects led them in and stood in front of a window, only the outside was a murky green, and fish were swimming past. Belladora smiled as she saw merfolk gathered at the cliff face near the window.

"This is your home for the next ten months, give or take, and so you will treat it with respect."

"Thank you, Miss Farley." Several first years gasped, but mostly just turned their heads to the voice. Belladora, and her group sat primly on a couch closest to them and gave the man their full attention.

"My name is Professor Severus Snape. Welcome to Slytherin. This is your new family, and like your family, you will disagree. However, outside these walls everyone is against you. You must remain united, otherwise they know our weakness. Rule one of Slytherin. Rule number two; I will not take points in public, because punishment creates weakness. I will though punish you in private as I see fit. Rule number three; I understand that there is a hierarchy, when I was in your place, I was Kings Knight. I had to fight for it; and so, you will only duel for this hierarchy in the duelling room adjacent to the dorms."

As he said this, Farley flicked her wand and a tapestry moved to reveal a duelling room.

"You shall use whatever spells you have learned, as that room has magic dampening wards, however you cannot harm someone to the point it cannot be healed. No killing curses,"

He paused for effect here, before looking at his first years. Some of them looked bored, but he could see Daphne and Belladora glaring each other. He supposed that they were both aiming for Queen.

"Final rule; Have cunning. If you wish it, break a rule. I know I did when I was younger. However, and remember this day clearly, if you get caught you will be severely punished."

He nodded to the prefects and left the room. He touched his earring and spoke softly.

 _§Watch your back, Belladora. §_

Belladora sighed. She would have to play this carefully. If she openly opposed Daphne, she could separate slytherin. But if she waited and killed her image with kindness, she could gain from it.

"Tomorrow morning you will be woken up early by an alarm. As we are united, we arrive as one the day after sorting, and any holidays. This includes Yuletide, Samhain, Beltane, and end of term. You will dress in your best fabrics; we have a show to give."

Farley gave crisp instructions, and then lead them to their rooms. The girls were on the right and the boys on the left of the staircase. Gemma put five of the girls in one room and four in the other. Tracey Davis, Lily moon, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy were put in one, and the rest were put in another.

She sighed as Daphne chose the bed nearest to the lake wall, but quickly chose the bed near the door, and sent a hex to the girl trying to claim the one next to it. Irma Daedalus glared at her but moved away from her side of the room. Hermione and Luna gained the two beds next to her, and their trunks appeared at the end. Immediately, Belladora started casting wards on hers and Hermione's trunks and beds, and Hermione looked flabbergasted as she saw this. Until she saw Luna doing the same to hers, and the look that the remaining girls shared. She nodded in thanks.

Hermione, ever the smart one, decided that they needed a private place to spend time in. She decided that after her etiquette lessons, she would drag Belladora to the Library for a way to communicate in secret.

By nine o'clock, everyone was asleep with their curtains shut and wards up.

XxX

A loud, incessant screeching woke Belladora up. She sat stock up right and jumped out of her bed, wand at the ready. To the side of her, Luna's eyes were clear as she stood, poised at the end of her bed, wand facing the door. Hermione was upright but seeing the two posed for combat had her jumping out of it. Daphne just sat up, and blinked at the trio, while Irma placed an arm over her head.

Once the trio saw that there was no immediate danger, they dropped their wands. They all remembered what had happened at the same time and sighed annoyed. The door opened and in walked Gemma Farley.

"Good morning, first years! Up!" She was cheery, and Daphne glared at her; her glare however was no match for Gemma's, and Daphne physically shook under the gaze. In an instant the glare was gone, and in its place sat an overly wide grin.

Irma still hadn't moved, and Belladora's trio had to stifle laughter behind their hands as Gemma sent a hex towards her; Irma jumped out of bed screeching as she felt as though she had been dipped in ice freezing water.

"It is 5:39am ladies, it is time to get up and get ready for the Unite. Take your time. Every hair has to be perfect, make-up should be minimal."

Gemma waltz back out, shutting the door as she went, and Irma groaned. Belladora sneered at her before casting a spell to conjure a curtain between them. She could feel the two girls trying to pull it down but smirked as it was warded. She turned to Hermione.

"The first thing we have to do is dress you. As you only have muggle clothes, and those 'standard' robes, it would be insulting not to help you."

Belladora spoke crisply. She wasn't insulting Hermione, but Hermione still frowned.

"What is wrong with muggle clothes? They're of expensive fabrics!" Hermione said stubbornly. Belladora pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Have you ever been abroad, Hermione?" She asked, knowing exactly how to explain this in a way that Hermione would understand. Hermione looked confused but answered all the same.

"Yes, I have."

Belladora moved to her trunk, spoke the password to the wardrobe and started waving her wand so dresses and closed robes of the richest materials floated across the room. She spoke softly, but clearly; "There is nothing wrong with muggle clothing, just as there is nothing wrong with certain muggles. However, you are not in the muggle world. This is a whole new culture."

Luna walked back and forth pointing to dresses that didn't suit the day, and they floated off to one side. Belladora continued, levitating more dresses around the room as she spoke again.

"If you went to Israel, or Japan and you intended to live there, or learn there, you would assimilate their culture. You wouldn't wear a short skirt, and heels to a festival in Japan; instead, you would wear a kimono, or something more suitable. You would not go to Japanese high schools in non-uniform. It would be offensive. You would learn their language, and dress in their clothes, maybe even eat the same food, assimilate certain slang words. You change to fit the culture, not force the culture to fit you."

Hermione looked flabbergasted, and then she gasped. "I can't believe I didn't see it that way. Oh no! I usually learn everything I can about a place before I go, but as I was not actually leaving the country, I thought everything would be the same! Forgive me!"

Belladora smiled and waved her towards a dress. "This one is yours, my dear. The shoes are floating underneath, as well as the hosiery."

Chocolate brown high-waisted, skin tight combat slacks, with a matching corset top; a mesh see through over blouse with kimono arms floated in front of her. She gasped as a floor length billowing sleeveless robe clasped its self around the outfit. It was Slytherin green, with gold accents and a high collar; jewels made up the collar as a built-in necklace. She looked ready for battle as she got dressed, pulling on her knee-high combat heels. They were reinforced with stability spells, so she walked as though she was wearing flats. She turned, and watched as her robe shimmered in the light, gold threads reflecting in the warm glow. She suddenly caught the sight of Belladora and Luna, and she actually asked,

"Are we going to battle?!"

Luna was dressed in a baby pink, irregular pair of silk combat overalls, with only one sleeve. However, it was like second skin as it wrapped down to mid calf; a 'breastplate' armoured in crystals instead of iron, with a silk layer sewn in just under the track, that settled down to the floor. Her robe was the most unique that Hermione had ever laid eyes upon. A toga-styled, sky blue fabric was held over her left shoulder by a brown cord that wrapped around her neck, before being tied under her arm. She wore baby pink pumps, with the same crystals from her chest accenting them.

Belladora smiled. Her asymmetrical navy purple tunic, with accents of lilac was covered in a military style offset closed robe. The robe was navy purple at the shoulders, but covering the arms was a mesh rosy pink. A belt sat at her waist, and the ties fell down to her calves as they hung rose gold weighted decorations. On her left shoulder, sat a rose-gold flower brooch. She looked like an admiral, with her troops. Calf length, combat heels sat on her feet. They looked powerful. She hoped Pansy and Draco had the same idea. She worried her lip as she sat Hermione down on her bed.

"We may as well be going to battle, dear."

She looked at the young lady in front of her; since she had slept, the charm on her hair had worn off and her lion's mane had returned. Belladora weaved her magic through Hermione's hair, softening the curls down into beach waves. She then pulled the hair in to a half up-do, with intricate braids twisted. Through the twists lay delicate rose gold beads.

All the while Luna ran her fingers through Bella's hair, and it straightened. Satin hair fell down to her thighs in chestnut brown, with her signature Malfoy streak. Luna hummed, softly but it ran over their skin like electricity. Tiny braids formed in Bella's hair, with rose gold clasps places systematically. In the end, they were dressed in their best robes; their best make-up, and hair; and their faces blanked as they stood side by side, and the curtain dropped.

Irma was openly gaping, and Daphne turned to sneer at her from the dressing table mirror, but she caught sight of the trio and a sharp inhale stuck in her throat.

They looked dangerous, but still pure. Like training warriors. Daphne, oddly, supposed they were and today they would have to unite. So, she nodded to her, calmly and coolly.

Belladora nodded in return but sneered at Irma.

"Close your mouth, it is unbecoming." She then walked forward and sat Irma down at the dressing table. Her hair was wonky, and her makeup less than peak.

"You need to work on your appearance, you are after all from a Gryffindor family. They probably taught you nothing." Belladora waved her hand, and Irma's face cleared. Underneath the awful makeup, she was a beauty. But she was still gaping.

"Enough of that! You'll bring shame if you carry on with this emotion's nonsense. Clear your face!" Instantly, her face cleared, and her jaw clicked shut.

"Ask your question, without showing what you're feeling."

It took her a while, but Irma finally said in a cool voice.

"You can do wandless magic." It wasn't a question, it was better though as a statement spoken coolly gave no indication to weakness.

"Very observant, now what are you going to be wearing?"

She pointed to the robes on her bed, and they were creased, ratty and made of wool. Belladora sighed and pinched her nose. She waved her hand and a satin blue calf-length, civil war dress floated towards Irma. Moments later, a closed robe clasped around the dress; the bodice was slightly longer than the satin, however the light blue cape floated to the floor.

"Put this on." Belladora spoke.

Irma was about to argue that she hadn't done her makeup and hair yet, however she looked into the mirror and saw long blonde curls flowing down her back. Strands at the ears were pulled and tied with a silver clasp, and her eyebrows, eyelashes and lips were defined softly.

She turned to say thank you, however they trio was already gone. Daphne scoffed and insulted her under her breath; however, Irma was warm inside, maybe she could make friends in slytherin.

XxX

Belladora smirked as she headed down to the common room, Luna in front of her with her arm woven through Hermione's.

"Why did you do that Belladora? Were you taking advantage of another witch?" Hermione looked over her shoulder with a cold smile, but worry shone in her eyes, "Do I have to be jealous?"

Belladora laughed coldly. "Do not worry, my Hermione. I only did that to steal her away from Daphne's loyalty. Plus, she really would have disgraced slytherin. Pansy will do the same for the other girls, however since most of them are from slytherin families she may not have to bother. Draco will help the boys, even the lumbering ones."

They arrived in the common room and saw that everyone looked extravagant. Dressed in their best silks. However, she waved her hand nonetheless and insignificant things straightened, like pins; and strands of hair.

After 10 minutes of sitting and talking quietly, Pansy came down the stairs speaking to Draco. They were both matching, and in character. Ice eyes looked around the room and landed on Belladora. Draco was dressed in tailored black slacks, that had dark purple accents and diamonds up the ankle hem. On his torso lay a beautiful abyss purple, that when caught in the light looked electric. Clasped around his neck and shoulders was an open robe, made with shoulder pads and decorated ropes. It was a stark black that made the electric purple stand out.

Pansy, who was on his arm, wore the same colour scheme. However, she wore a black gothic Lolita dress, with an electric purple robe wrapped crisply around her shoulders. Her hair fell in a bob at her shoulders, with smart waves. Her make up was clean, and crisp; almost as if she had been made and varnished like a doll.

They were dressed as knights. As the three other girls were dressed for battle, fighting everyday against hierarchy, Pansy and Draco have chosen their status; the look in their eyes dared people to challenge them.

Belladora stood and waited for them to come over and in a show of character, everyone but Hermione bowed to her. She wove her arm through Hermione's and smiled at her group softly.

"I know what you're doing dears, but I am not queen yet." They snorted, indelicately before all emotions wiped off their face. They nodded at Belladora, before getting into a formation. By Hermione side stood Draco, and by Belladora's side stood Luna and then Pansy. In this formation, Hermione is Belladora's second; Luna is the princess, Pansy the queens knight. As they don't have a king yet, Draco was acting king; But Draco wanted to be kings knight.

The prefect shot a spell to gain everyone's attention. "It is now 8am. Breakfast closes at nine, and so most if not all of the school will be there. However, the Gryffindors are the ones that we must watch for. They will belittle us, and they will degrade us. But we are united!"

They walked slowly, gracefully to the The Great Hall; in chronological order. The Great Hall doors were open, and so they walked in.

Everyone's head turned to the Slytherins. The staff looked like they had swallowed a lemon, besides Severus. But they watched silently as the Slytherins as one made their way to their table and stood in place.

The minority of older students were explaining to the first years what was happening. Slytherin caught bits of the explanations;

"They do this every term, it's a show of house loyalty."

"They look amazing, do Ravenclaws do this?"

"It's amazing how they're all in sync."

As one, Slytherin sat elegantly in their rightful hierarchy. As Daphne had come down later than Belladora, Belladora was acting 1st year queen, and Draco acting king. Zabini sat to his side, and Hermione in front of Belladora. At the side of Hermione sat Luna and then Pansy. With the nights out of the way, Daphne was free to make up her hierarchy, however it meant nothing.

Severus nodded his head down the slytherin table, in a silent salut. They had done him proud. They looked magnificent as always, and the Gryffindor first years looked stunned to silence. He could see the Potter heir speaking to the red head and a girl, quiet animatedly. He stroked his earring and zoned in on their conversation.

" _Why do they always act as though they're the best?_ " Asked the girl, Brown he thinks.

" _Because they're slimy. Always stuck up, maybe if they removed the teaspoon from the arses, they'd eat more._ " The Weasley said, whilst crudely shoving food in his overly large mouth. The Potter child grimaced, but forcefully laughed.

" _They look ridiculous, if you ask me._ " Severus heard from the Potters mouth, before he tapped his earring once again to cancel the charm.

It was going to be a long year.

After breakfast, Belladora and her council walked out together.

"Where are we going, sister?" Draco asked quietly. Belladora seemed to know where she was going, only she had never been here before.

"Thomas knows a place we can speak."

~It is on the seventh floor, my dear. How was your first Unite? ~ Tom spoke softly, and she had missed her fathers voice even though it had only been a day.

~It was good, Tom. We looked splendid. ~ 

~Turn here, Bella. When you get to the tapestry, walk back and forth 3 times, and think of the place you wish. Hogwarts will hear. ~

Toms voice tapered off as she got to the tapestry; she paced in front of it, all the while her group looked at her as if she had grown another head.

A decorative door appeared, and she opened it. Inside was a room that looked suspiciously like the drawing room at Avery manor and she smiled. The others followed her in, their eyes held awe beyond their capabilities. Belladora stood in the middle of the room and moved the chairs to the side with a wave of her hand.

"First off, we shall teach Hermione. Then we will talk. Come Hermione."

Hermione walked to the middle of the room and stood relaxed. Belladora nodded to Luna, and she took off to the piano to play a sweet tune. Draco went off to the side to order hair products and make up for Hermione as the room had surprisingly placed an order form and catalog for multiple different shops. And they were up to date.

Pansy moved forward and started running her wand up the length of Hermione's back. In seconds, a small model image of Hermione's body appeared, with her measurements on it.

"What size shoe are you, Hermione?" Pansy asked, professionally. Hermione answered and that appeared to the side of the small model. She practically vibrated. "Will you teach me everything you know? I promise to study well, and in my own time as well. But I need the material. It's so interesting."

Laughs bounced around the room, and a chorus of affirmations followed it.

"Now, just a look of your hair colour," Pansy said, brushing her wand down a braid and it copied on to the model, "and your eye colour." Her wand appeared in front of Hermione's eye, scanning it. It was sheer force of will that Hermione didn't flinch back, however the others didn't miss the minute movement that flew through her bones.

Pansy then thanked Hermione for her co-operation and walked away as Bella started to teach and drill into Hermione their etiquette lessons. She was not jealous at all; when growing up, etiquette was her least favourite.

She walked over to a table and pressed her wand into a piece of parchment laying on it. The model melted on to the page, and her measurements were written off to the side. She then wondered how she was going to colour match with her skin tone, when hogwarts seemingly heard her. Rails upon rails of robes and dress appeared before her. Some were not as good as the others and so she waved her wand and sent those to the back. She was left with three rails of clothing; and she separated it into men's and women's and she sent the men to the back. Finally, two rails stood before her. Some of the most magnificent colours faced her, and she marvelled at them.

One by one, she pressed her wand into the fabric, allowing it to scan before moving over to the table. She pressed again into a piece of parchment and watched as the image drifted on to it. She did this with all the other items of clothing, colours, and all.

By the end of it, she had charmed the clothing images to be translucent, so she could lay them over Hermione's model. She finally figured out that Hermione matched most colours, apart from dull beiges, and pale tans and greens, pale colours were a definite no, unless they were neutral browns.

She walked towards Draco's table, and saw a catalog for all the high street wizarding brands and so she sat and ordered Hermione a whole new wardrobe. She put it on Belladora bill, as she is a ward of Avery.

"Belladora." She said smoothly, interrupting posture. Belladora, looked at her and nodded before walking over.

"You need my signature or ring press, yes?"

Pansy nodded and moved the order form towards her. Hermione was looking over her shoulder and goggled at the price.

"18,000G! That's like 90,000. What did you buy?!"

Pansy sneered at the price.

"It only seems like so much because you, like many others buy your wardrobe over time. In the wizarding world, if a modern style comes out or you grow out of it you buy a whole new wardrobe, and probably donate the last one. Some wizards and witches put growing charms on items of clothing, which is what I've done to some of yours. But because you never had a wizarding wardrobe, the price is much more."

Belladora nodded, before pressing her Avery ring into the provided place. Hermione near fainted, "You can't buy me that much, Belladora!"

"I can. You are now officially a ward of Avery house. I will provide for you. Worry not, as it is not even a dent in my fortune."

They returned to their jobs, as Hermione really did have a lot to learn in the next four days. Pansy moved on to ballroom wear, and winter wardrobes; then it was shoes and hosiery; after that travelling cloaks and accessories. Draco had ordered make-up, face and body creams and was moving on to hair product.

"Pansy, what hair type is Hermione?"

"Type 3b, curly and dry."

And so, Draco ordered hair products to suit; not the offending sleakeazy by the Potters. A brush from Paris that straightened hair within seconds; potions and minerals that relaxed and moisturised curls. By the time he was done, she could style her hair however she wanted.

By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted. Her feet hurt, and her back was sore from Belladora straightening it. But she was thankful. She now had a grasp on what to do in social situations, and tomorrow they would be doing dance, food, and politics.

XxX

The next day, at breakfast, a small collection of parcels landed at Belladora's feet. She couldn't levitate them, not in front of this crowd and so. She turned to an older student and asked her to do it for her. With the parcels on the table, she ate with the others, and after took the parcels to the dorm room. It was Hermione's essentials; she told Hermione to wear something with a wide skirt and left her to it.

She came down to the common room in chocolate brown leggings, and a taupe tailored tunic. Over it she wore and royal blue robe, that close over her torso. However, the arms were short, and hemmed in gold. There were two slits up the skirt of the robe allowing her to move freely on her royal blue character shoes.

They went to the same room, the room of requirement apparently, and her etiquette lessons continued.

This went on for two more days, and Hermione was a fast learner. Whatever time she didn't spend in to Room of Requirement, she spent in the library learning spells, and more etiquette. It seemed that like Belladora, Hermione had an eidetic memory and had no trouble remembering the things she had learnt. She remembered things at a drop of a hat, and so she absorbed knowledge.

Her Occlumency was astounding; with practice she created a library inside of her mind, a referencing section, and a false front within days. Belladora was immensely proud. As her ward, Belladora was starting to feel sisterly towards Hermione, and as such her successes made her smile.

Hermione would make an astonishing addition to her council.

XxX


	10. Honor Embarrasment and Potions

A.N:

 _Parseltongue._

~MindSpeak~

~SecretSpeak~

§ _Severus Speak_ §

XxX

Lessons started the following week and navigating around a temperamental castle was not really all that fun when you had class. Steps disappeared under helpless feet, and staircases moved without warning. This castle was driving Belladora mad.

~Take the left, Bella. You'll come to a dead end. Speak in parsel, it will open to just outside the transfiguration class room. ~

Belladora sighed. She was so glad she had Tom, and so she led her group away from the other students. With her, the rest of slytherin followed.

She came as Tom had said, to a dead end.

"Good going, Avery." Sneered Daphne.

But Bella paid no attention, unlike Luna who conjured a plant and placed it in Daphne's hand. A marjoram.

 _Open._ Belladora spoke, and the first years gasped. Many of them gazed at her in respect and fear; but Daphne was still scoffing behind her back.

"You honestly thought she was joking about her last name? Meet the Slytherin's Heiress." Hermione spoke coldly.

Daphne sneered, crushing the flower in her hand. "Quiet Mudblood, no one asked you."

Belladora's blood boiled again and her hair drained of colour. It was void, an endless abyss. It coiled and fluttered, and when she turned to face Daphne, it lifted as if weightless. She saw that Draco's eyes had turned cold; and Pansy and Luna moved subtly back, away from the wrath of Bella. Her eyes flashed crimson, and she promised pain in them. But a wand beat her to it, and a soft icy voice spoke.

"Tempus visu perdere." Hermione's spell struck true, and it moved slowly, coating her eyes. It happened so fast, that Daphne couldn't move.

Belladora chuckled, "That will teach you to mess with My Mudblood." She then turned and walked through the passage, arm woven through Hermione's. Daphne spoke softly, "But nothing happened. It didn't work, moron." Irma confirmed that nothing had happened to her face, and she moved on to follow the group.

"I am proud of you Hermione, well done." Belladora whispered, hair still void of colour. She would get her revenge as well; no one messes with her family.

The first year Slytherins made it first to transfiguration, and they entered seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Hermione and Belladora moved towards the front, and Luna, Draco and Pansy sat behind them.

Belladora laughed and nodded towards the prim and proper cat sat on the desk. "Good morning, Professor." The professor seemed to double take and nodded to her.

On the blackboard at the front was instructions in a neat cursive; turn to page 7 and read chapter 1. And so collectively, Slytherin sat and started reading. Ten minutes late, the Gryffindors walked in following a smug Potter. Slytherin watched impassively, as he swagged to his seat. Weasley sat at one side of him, and Brown at the other side.

"Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" Laughed Weasley. Apparently, not all Gryffindors were smart.

Professor McGonagall jumped of her desk, and morphed back into human form, shocking the Gryffindors in to an uneasy silence.

"Sorry to break it to you boys, but here I am. Now sit down or are you incapable?"

McGonagall was strict, but she still did not take any points from them. Typical.

She went on to start the lesson, turning her desk into a pig and her candlestick into a snake before turning them back again.

However, all she gave the students to do was a match stick.

"Turn the match stick into a needle. A pointy, shiny, silver, cylindrical needle."

Belladora was bored. No, she was beyond bored. They had already done this with her boys, and the only one struggling was Hermione. It was quickly rectified when Belladora explained to her that she had to imagine everything happening at once. She has to imagine it going silver, before going pointy, and then shiny, and finally cylindrical.

"It's different than charms or defensive spells. They take step by step processing and willing each step to happen. Charms, however, only takes will, and need to cast the spell. With the right pronunciation of course. Some spells require happiness, or hatred to cast them. This one needs imagination, and force."

Soon Hermione had mastered the spell and they sat, talking quietly. The rest of the Slytherins were having trouble, but Belladora's group didn't even attempt it.

Professor McGonagall appeared behind them, and her tones ruptured across the class room.

"Maybe if you tried, Slytherins, you would achieve something."

Simultaneously, they waved their wands. At once matches were replaced by silver, sharp needles. Professor McGonagall became flustered and spluttered. "W-well. Five points to Slytherin."

A small wizard taught charms class. Belladora sneered at the man as he jumped on to a stack of books. He took the roll call before stopping at Potters name, and dramatically fell of the books he was standing on. Belladora sighed, and the rest of her group twitched; a bored Bella is not a happy Bella.

Even defence against the dark arts was a joke. The teacher, Professor Quirrell, was a short man, who smelt of garlic and always wore a turban that smelt like death. He had a certain feel though. Like she recognised something about him.

The only class worth going to was potions. It was her favourite class by far, and she could tell that her group enjoyed it too. The class room was deep in the dungeons, away from other people; it was cold. And Belladora loved the cold. However, Draco didn't and he was dithering all the way down.

"Are you a wizard or are you a muggle!?" Belladora finally snapped, sick of him groaning about the cold. He very nearly blushed at her, but still cast a warming charm on his robe.

They stood outside the corridor waiting, when the Gryffindors came around the corner laughing and shouting. She could see them throwing things and a pencil hit Daphne; it hit her square in the face. She flinched violently and fell to the floor.

"I can't-I can't see! What have you done?" The Slytherins knew it had something to do with the spell Hermione had cast at the start of the week, but they blamed it on the Gryffindors; they kept their emotions in check. They immediately circled around Daphne, and Belladora spoke first.

"So, which one of you dunderheads have done this to our Daphne? Hmm?"

Potter started flying insults at once, "Slimy Slytherin probably did it to her self, for attention." He tried to sneer at them, but it looked ugly on his face. Belladora's lip curled but she could hear the steady footsteps of Severus. It was tiny, and most would miss them, but she knew his footsteps in a crowd. She reached her hand to her earring, and subtly stroked it as she pushed hair behind her ear.

 _§Hermione hurt Daphne a week ago, but only because she called her a mudblood. However, Potter is causing a scene._ §

As Severus turned the corner, she could see confusion in his blank face however it cleared as soon as he saw the scene in front of him.

He spoke in a soft, sardonic voice, "What happened here, couldn't even go a week without following in your fathers' footsteps, Potter?"

Potter looked shocked, and then he shouted back, "We didn't do anything, she's probably faking it!"

But Severus' eyes had turned gleeful as he snarled, "25 points from Gryffindor, for back talking to a teacher with that tone. Now, Miss Daedalus take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing. Miss Granger, what has happened?"

He looked her in the eye and pushed at her shields as she spoke.

"They were throwing things sir, maybe one of them threw the pencil that hit her in the eye. It's lucky that it didn't go through and kill her."

All the while, Hermione had let him in, albeit reluctantly and he saw that spell that was cast upon Daphne. Intriguing, Belladora always got the powerful ones.

~You created the spell yourself, Miss Granger? Impressive.~ He said in her mind, before returning to the problem at hand.

"5 more points from Gryffindor for throwing in the hall ways. Everyone in, now!" He waved his wand and the door opened. The students walked in fast, intent on staying away from the potions master's ire.

Severus knew that he would have to help The Greengrass Heir eventually, but she had to learn her lesson and so, he decided to let her stew for a little while.

He stalked to the front of the class and he bore down on the students. He is a vulture, and the children his prey. He moved and his cloaked billowed behind him. He looked serene, background of potions vials and cauldrons bubbling, labelled N.E.W.Ts.

"Welcome to Potions, first years." He said softly, but his voice carried across the class room.

"You have all been forced into this class because it is one of your core subjects. Some of you will hate it," his eyes moved to the Gryffindors, catching the Potters eye. "some of you will come to love it." He saw Draco sit up straighter, and Severus almost smiled. Almost. "However, only a select few will be able to manipulate the subtle art and direct science that is potion making."

He could see Belladora smile at his words, softly, before it cleared. He would make sure that she became a Potions mistress, even if he had to force her to study it. Talent like hers should not be wasted.

He took the roll call, and like Flitwick paused at Potters name. "Potter… our new celebrity. I'm sure we're all entirely grateful for your presence." Belladora nearly snorted, but Luna and Draco couldn't help themselves. They sniggered softly. Pansy outright giggled; it was a sight. As Severus finished the roll call, he couldn't help but think that maybe teaching would be a little more bearable with them in his class.

"Today, you shall be brewing a simple potion. Follow my instructions carefully, and there will be no accidents. However, I am dealing with Gryffindors; when do you ever follow instructions." He saw outrage on the Gryffindors faces and he smiled with cruelty dripping from it.

He brushed over the Potter Heir again and saw that he was talking with the Weasley boy, not paying attention. He looked at them, and his eyes were cold. Glacial.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?!" His voice leapt over the table and shook in the Potter heirs face. Severus could see immediate confusion, and he sneered.

"Answer the question Potter."

Potter looked shy, for the whole of a minute before he squared his shoulders and spoke smugly. "I don't know, Professor."

Severus became malicious then, and his lip curled in contempt. "Clearly – did the fame get to your head, before you could open a book?" There was a hand fluttering off to the back of the room, Miss Patils he saw, but he ignored it.

"Let's try again, hmm?" He said in mock sympathy. Belladora was outright smiling now. Her hair and eyes had changed to match Severus, and most of Slytherins looked shocked at the change. Her group was used to her changing her hair colour, but morphin into a mini-Severus? It was surreal. Only Luna looked unaffected by the shock bouncing around the room. He saw this, but he carried on.

"Potter, where would you look if I asked you to acquire me a Bezoar?"

Belladora saw Hermione's hand twitch, and she looked to Hermione's face. Her face was blank, but she could see the pain in her eyes at ignoring a question. Her magic stroked at Hermione's hand, and her face; she relaxed then. Hermione finally sat forward, looking bored, as her internal battles passed.

"I don't know, sir."

Severus snarled again, "Thought you could pass through school like that, Potter?" Patils hand was waving, swishing this way and that way to get his attention.

"Potter," He said with an edge to his tone. He made eye contact with the incessant girl, and to any smart person this would mean, be quiet. But she just stood up instead.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Potter narrowed his eyes, and her spat at Severus with equal hate in his eyes. "I don't know, sir. But Parvati does, I'm sure she'd love to answer." His voice quivered near the end, as Severus turned to face him bodily. His eyes were icy, and hot at the same time, burning rage just under the surface ready to crack. Patil put her hand down immediately but was too scared to actually move to sit down.

"Sit down." He said frostily, and her legs gave out from under her, thankfully onto the chair.

Severus spoke in quite hushed tones, but everyone heard every word. "Everyone in the room should have had the common sense to open their texts before they arrived."

His voice cleared then, in professional way. He had gotten away with himself, and so he turned to his Slytherins. "Miss Granger, the first question, please."

Hermione practically glowed as she answered, crisply. "A potion called the Draught of Living Death, Professor. It's so powerful that only one cure is in existence and should be administered 30 minutes after taking the Draught."

Severus nodded, and looked at Luna next. "Miss Lovegood, the second."

Several students laughed at her, thinking that she was so loony, she wouldn't know the answer. But up it sprang, slamming shock onto their faces. "In the stomach of a goat, Professor."

Severus nodded, "Five points from Gryffindor, for laughing inappropriately at a classmate."

He finally looked towards Belladora, as this was a rare question. She would know it, he was sure.

"Miss Avery, the last please." His voice softened into silken tones, and it stroked at her skin like electricity. She nearly shivered at the intense look in his eye, but she answered coolly and nonchalantly.

"They are one and the same, Professor. They are the same plant, and they also go by the name aconite. It is used in the Wolfsbane potion, and many others but in pure form can be poisonous."

He almost smiled at her, joked with her, became playful with her. But he stopped. He berated himself forcefully and nodded stiffly. "15 points to Slytherin."

Severus moved slowly to the front of the class room and his voice once again filled the silence. "Your instructions are on the board. You have an hour."

Students bustled about; some went to get potion ingredients, some went to borrow a cauldron, but Belladora and her group took a small engraved box out of their pockets. They took out their wands and enlarged them. Before everyone's eyes five boxes appeared on the desk. Bella's council started to pull out cauldrons, stirring rods, silver knives. Belladora heard a muggleborn whisper, "It's kind of like Mary Poppins." And she just had to speak up.

"Mary Poppins was a Ravenclaw back in the 1940s; she graduated and went to the Muggle world to be with her family."

The muggleborn looked at her suspiciously, before the girl next to him agreed with Bella.

"It's true. She's telling the truth." It looked like it physically pained the girl to say so, but she still forced it out. Belladora just looked at them before returning to her potion. She had started boiling the potions base, cutting ingredients with skill as Luna sat conjuring flowers to the side of her.

"I know, Little Luna. Some people are so rude. Why don't you go and see if Hermione needs any help, as I am covered here."

Luna left with a smile; she conjured an acacia and left it floating above the table.

Severus looked up to see his Slytherins working in harmony. Well, almost. Two males at the back looked like they couldn't even read as they stared at the burnt black lump moving in their cauldron. He vanished it quietly with a sigh before moving on.

Draco and Pansy brewed in time; they were never one step ahead of each other, as he had taught them this potion at Yule. It was beautiful, and soon they would be harmonious in everything that they did. A force to be reckoned with.

Hermione was studiously working, unconsciously feeding magic to it. This seemed to give her an idea of what to add next and she was not struggling at all. His eyes finally reached Belladora, and he could watch her brew forever.

Ebony black hair was braided away from her face, however little strands escaped to fram her face. It was still mimicking Severus and so it was straight and reached just passed her knees. He supposed she would have to cut it soon. He watched her abyss eyes run over the table, unfocused. Soft, nimble fingers cut ingredients perfectly. Deceiving forearms crushed beans and plants when needed. Her eyes were distant, but her magic was extremely tuned on the potion in front of her. She waved a nonchalant hand, and the stirring rod moved. Softly and carefully, she dropped in three obsidian Scrauch leaves in to the cauldron. She was humming a soft tune, cutting her ingredients to the beat of it, when something bounced off the forcefield around her potion. Her eyes flicked, and cleared and he saw that she was crestfallen at the lost mood. Her potion was still perfect, but to get to that level of calm when brewing a potion took a while.

Severus was angry. How dare someone throw something in his class room, how dare some disrupt such beautiful brewing and he looked around the class room for the attacker. Unfortunately, he never caught them as he saw, a second too late, the Longbottom Heir adding porcupine quills to his potion. While it was still on the heat.

Immediately, red hot potion spilled down his stomach and legs as it melted the front of his cauldron. He screamed, and sobbed as it moved over his legs and his toes, and spread across the floor. Instantaneous boils erupted across his body, over 2nd degree burns and he did indeed feel for the boy. In his fright, anger came to the surface.

"Idiot boy! That's what you get for adding the quills before taking it off the heat." He waved his wand, and the spilt potion vanished. Everyone climbed down from where they had jumped to safety and watched as the Longbottom boy's condition was worsening.

"Finnigan, take him to the hospital wing immediately. Follow this." He conjured a paper plane, and charmed it to fly before sending it on route to the hospital wing. At once, Finnigan moved to hurry Longbottom out of the door. He looked at Potter, who was sniggering with a smug looking Weasley.

"Potter! Why didn't you stop him? You knew this step, as you did it yourself, and yet you watched him do it!" Severus watched as potter jumped, and turned to face the professor, guilty look on his face. The Weasley boy's complexion matched sour milk, which Severus thought to be humorous.

"Thought it would make you look good, hm? In front of your fans? 10 points from Gryffindor."

Potter looked red in the face, matching the flobberworm in his hand. Highly unattractive but luckily he stayed quiet.

The rest of the class went by with no more consequences, and everyone handed in their potions and got ready to leave.

"Miss Granger, Miss Avery. Stay behind. Everyone else, dismissed."

Belladora and Hermione walked to his desk, thanking Draco for waiting outside and nodding to Luna and Pansy for going to their next class and saving them a seat.

Once alone, Severus looked at the two anxious girls in front of him. When they got older, they would be a wrath of god, together. However, right now they should be worried.

"First of all girls, I want you to know that I understand your ire towards Miss Greengrass. However, Miss Granger I am obliged to punish you for the damage you have done to her. As you did it in public view, you are held responsible. On the other hand, if she is still… intolerable then I suggest you wait until you have to duel her, in the hierarchy duels next week."

He moved his eyes over the girls face and saw that even thought she was crestfallen at being punished, she had a calculating gaze. He moved his eyes over to Belladora and sighed at the stubbornness in her eyes.

"Miss Avery, you should have known better than to goad her. You also should have known that it is bad etiquette to be taunting in public. Have some restrain, both of you!"

He was emotionless throughout it all, but both of the youngsters could see in his eyes that he was disappointed. Belladora and Severus sighed simultaneously.

"On the other hand, both of you excelled in class today. You both have excellent talent and I wish to teach you both – as my Apprentices. This is not a reward, however. What you did to Miss Greengrass in public was embarrassing." He said, however his face did soften as the forlorn looks on the girls faces were replaced with excitement.

"You will both serve detention, with me. Tonight at 6pm. Do not be late."

He gave them a pass, and shooed the girls out. He sighed again, and decided that after this generation left hogwarts, so would he.

XxX


	11. Obscurial

A.N: Hello, two updates in one day is my way of apologising. I had a bout of writers block, and am now over it so enjoy the new ideas spurning from my head.

 _Parseltongue_.

~MindSpeak.~

~ _Secret Speak~_

§Severus Speak§

XxX

Excitement rolled of the two young girls as they travelled to their common rooms. They spoke in hushed tones, mindful of who was listening. Their faces were marginally blank, however wildness crept into their eyes.

Belladora, and Hermione were ecstatic.

"Apprentices. Can you believe it, Bella?" Hermione gushed quietly. She was essentially vibrating, and Bella couldn't help it. She laughed; just a small chuckle, but she quickly looked around to make sure no one saw her. Thankfully, they had reached the dungeons and the only students around at this time was stray Hufflepuff and Slytherins.

"Careful, my dear. My elation is showing on my face." Belladora whispered, delight lacing her words and they jumped and bounced towards Hermione.

They reached the common room swiftly and spoke the password. However, expectedly Greengrass was sat upon the couch and Lily Moon was poised with her wand in Hermione face.

"I know it was you, Impure! What have you done to her?" The shout was more like a screech, and the awful purple shade that Lily was going was not attractive at all. Belladora sneered, thankfully they were in the common room. Still, the lack of decorum had Bella cringing internally.

She glanced to the side of her and saw Hermione; Laughter bubbled up inside of her and she had to clench her jaw to stop it from escaping. Hermione looked bored. She stared down at the wand in front of her, before making eye contact and smiling.

"Hello, Lily is it? I'm afraid we haven't met however if we have, you didn't make much of an impression as I cannot remember you." Hermione then pushed the wand out of her face delicately but with deadly speed. Lily flinched as though Hermione would curse her as well, but all she did was curtsy. Amusement glimmered in Hermione's eyes as she saw the reaction gained. "My name is Hermione Granger; it must have escaped your notice, but hierarchy duels are not until next week."

Lily relaxed a little, but kept her wand pointed at Hermione. She was about to spit insults back, but a baritone voice assaulted the tension between them.

"I am glad to see my Slytherins getting along so famously." Professor Snape said, walking towards the scene. Daphne jumped at his voice and tried to turn towards him but failed. Severus looked towards Belladora and her witch before moving to remove the spell.

"Finite." He spoke while pointing his wand at Greengrass's eyes. They cleared and she looked up at him, before looking towards her classmates.

"Thankyou, Professor." Her eyes promised pain, and revenge. However, Miss Grangers eyes flashed with dangerous glee. He narrowed his eyes, before turning to Belladora.

"Miss Avery, come with me."

She jumped, and he could tell she was in her own world. Her hair was shifting to black and she looked angry. More than angry. She was livid. She really needed to get a check on her emotions. Ever since she split with Tom and met Severus, they had been all over the place. She walked with him and followed him out of the common room. She softly wondered about the abrupt summons, when Severus explained.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you." Severus said, waiting for the outburst. But nothing happened. It wasn't an outburst that happened, it was like a tap that was running softly. But the sink was full, and she was ready to flood. The corridor got cold. Ice travelled up the walls as Belladora lost control of her magic. Severus scanned the corridor, seeing it was empty, before he pushed her into a secret alcove. It was only just big enough for the bench that was there, and the window looked out onto the Lake. Soon, ice travelled up the windows and he could start to see his own breaths. He looked down, dreading the look in those eyes.

All he could describe her as was empty. She was a shell of a girl; her eyes and sclera were so dark it looked like she didn't have any eyes at all. Her hair had grown limp, and it didn't even flutter, it didn't even move as she breathed. Black toxic veins travelled out from her eyes, like poison, and it struck down towards her throat. She looked skeletal, demonic and he couldn't watch anymore.

"Bella!" he shouted. But he voice sounded muffled, as though his head was in a bubble. He reached forward, and touched her shoulder, which resulted in her head snapping up to peer at him. She tilted her head to side and an inhumane voice spoke his name.

He shivered, as the cold from her skin crept up his arm and seeped down to his very bones; but he would not lose her to an obscurial. He pulled her softly to him, wrapped his arms around her body and drifted down to the floor. He stayed for a while, just speaking her name; brushing up and down her arms. Hoping that she wouldn't destroy the castle or destroy herself. He wondered what could have caused this? Had it happened before?

Unknown to him, Thomas was fighting his own battle inside of her head. Her mindscape was a mess, and thoughts were launched across it, slamming into shields. He winced as a particularly sharp thought scratched at her mind. He observed the scene before him and saw he had no choice. He need another occulmens; Belladora was unconscious, in his arms and now her mind was just battling something. Something unknown.

He promised never to do this to her, but he had to, or he would lose her. He apologised, before softly kissing his daughters head. He took possession of her body, red eyes bleeding through black sclera. It was freezing. Even the arms holding his daughter were frozen. He looked up to one of his most loyal and saw that he was gritting his teeth and his eyes were tightly shut.

"Severus." His cringed at his daughter's voice; it sounded even more inhumane as his voice mixed with hers. But it did the job, and Severus opened his eyes. He really wished he didn't though, as the ghoulish creature looking back at him was terrifying. The voice knocked him out of his torment though and spoke quick clear instructions.

"It is Marvolo. Come inside her mind. Now." Without warning, the red disappeared from her eyes, and Severus all but attacked her occlumency shields moments later.

Tremendous wind whipped about her mind and he saw the mess and anarchy that was her mind.

~I need you to artificially clear her mind, now! I've done it before, she will not fight you. ~ The Dark Lords face was weary and stretched thin with worry. He was cradling his daughter to his shoulder, and Severus' heart nearly broke at the sight. She had regressed to about 6 years old and looking down at her now she looked minute; he could see tears forming in Marvolo's eyes.

He didn't wait a second longer; he started to chant silently, and a glow erupted from his pores. It reached out and pulled turbulent thoughts back to their original places; they shivered and shook but settled down with the touch of his magic. Damage was repaired and injuries would need time to heal. She would have to do that on her own. However, her occlumency shields looked well. It was her mind that was scratched. The glow stopped searching and then it settled on her mind, bathing it in a soft golden glow. Everything stopped; age began to return to Belladora, and colour rose in her cheeks. She blinked her eyes open and the last thing he saw before retreating out of her mind was Marvolo dragging Belladora into a strong, crushing hug. He waited, watching as ice retreated and melted back into her skin. They were sat there for another 10 minutes, before her eyes began to open.

She groaned softly, and colour leached from her face. She turned to the side and vomited. The pounding in her head was making her dizzy and she could hear rushing waves. The smell of vomit nearly made her sick again, but it was gone the next second and she breathed deeply through her nose. A potion was held out towards her and she examined it before swallowing the headache potion.

"A hangover cure would have worked better. You're losing your touch, Sev." Her voice was scratchy, but she still teased him all the same. Her head felt light and no longer was it pounding. Severus helped her up from the ground, and ran his wand over them, clearing away any and all mess. The nickname washed over him, and he smiled.

"We will speak of this later. Now, I hope you're feeling up to it, because we have a meeting."

XxX

The inside of Dumbledore's offices was not like she had imagined. It was better. Mad devices scuttled around the shelves and twisted and turned up and down his desk. One knocked over his ink well, dragging ink all over his paperwork. He seem unaffected by it though and smiled down at the mess. He motioned for her to sit down, before waving Severus off, like a secretary. He bristled internally, before moving to sit next to Belladora.

"Sorry Headmaster, but she asked for me to come. Stated something about In Loco Parentis." He looked bored, staring at the Headmaster, who looked serene. The only thing that changed was his eyes.

Albus did not mind of course, but he wished to get rid of this whelp before she started messing up his plans. He supposed he could see if she could actually remember anything first of all, and then make a move. He sighed, and he turned on his charm.

"It is good to see you, Severus. And Miss Slytherin, how are you settling?" He brushed it on thick and coated the words in compulsions.

Both Severus and Belladora inwardly cringed at the oily magic brushing over their skin, but Belladora answer calmly with a little enthusiasm in her eyes.

"I am settling perfectly! However, I don't seem to get along very well with my house mates." She spoke softly, looking down as if ashamed. But Severus knew what she was doing. If he didn't, he would think she was a misplaced Slytherin, with only one Mudblood friend, protecting each other in a snake's nest.

"Thankfully, Hermione's there. She helps a lot you know, and she's very smart. She always said she wanted to be like you when she finished Hogwarts," and just like she expected, he laughed and raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Easy, my girl. We have plenty of time to chat," His eyes were twinkling madly, as if everything has just been laid out for him to take, free of charge. "however, I am happy to see you are settling in with Miss Granger. I have heard along the gossip trail, Miss Slytherin, that you do not come from an ideal home. Is this true?"

His words were spoken softly, almost caressingly, like they were supposed to help her relax and tell him everything; they just made her skin crawl, as each word was like a bullet to her skin.

But she remained unchanged. Her solid appearance of white hair and lilac eyes remained strong, and her face was still childlike, and giddy. She shuffled back in her seat as the last sentence processed in her mind, and she changed to curl in on herself. She made herself small, and shy.

Looking up at the Headmaster, she spoke in a wavering voice,

"My home life was less than admired, sir. I lived in an orphanage, before my foster parents adopted me; and from their it was horrible."

Tears built up in her eyes and she looked up quickly to beg the headmaster. "Is there any chance I can stay here, over the holidays, sir?"

She spied it then. What she was looking for flashed through his eyes. Triumph. Bright as any sun, malevolence creeped into his expression, and he tried to sweetly apologise and explained that she couldn't; but it just came out sickly and over juiced. To anyone else, he would look like a caring grandfatherly figure, but to her he was the snake in the Garden of Eden.

She put on a dejected look, before smiling softly, tears shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, all the same Headmaster. Hogwarts is now my home, it is the one place I feel safe."

Dumbledore smiled down at her, before folding his hands under his chin. He peered down at her and pushed at her shields harshly. She blocked his every move but gave no indication to it; for all he would know, the shields were accidental. She creased her forehead and looked confused.

"Headmaster, are you alright?"

He still didn't answer her and pushed again at her shields. He watched her face this time, and to his surprise it didn't change. She just looked confused. She spoke to him with worry in her eyes,

"Headmaster Dumbledore! Are you all right?"

He waved her off, "Even a wise old man like me has his moments, my dear."

She still looked worried but smiled softly. She looked nothing like her father, or her mother. There and then, he decided he had two more questions for her.

"Miss Slytherin, I am sure you are wondering about your parentage; I myself am wondering why you look nothing like them?"

She blinked childishly and started to giggle.

"Ever since I was little, I was able to change my form." She spoke softly, and as she did so, she concentrated on her form and made two bunny ears appear on her head. "It happened all the time, and the kids used to pick on me for it at home. My hair and eyes do change to brown every so often, but normally my appearance does what it wants." She morphed again and whiskers appeared on her cheeks and her nose became rabbit like. Dumbledore watch intrigued as she changed, it didn't look like she could control her appearance completely though, so he felt relieved.

"I think they change with my emotions if I'm honest. However, I have thought of my parents; I don't want to know of them, if they left me, they are either dead or they do not want me and who am I to want? Hogwarts is all I need right now."

Dumbledore relaxed slightly, appeased that she didn't know of her heritage, and smiled softly down to her.

"There is, however one thing you must know." He leaned forwards first, and offered a lemon drop before spinning a tale about the dreadful acts of The Dark Lord Voldemort.

"He stole your mother from our headquarters, and held her captive. When she came back, she was heavy with child. It took us a lot of months to find her and in that time, he had impregnated her, used her."

His eyes grew grim, and his smile disappeared.

"We had thought she'd lost the child, because one day she was pregnant, the next she was not."

His face was solemn as he looked at the First Year in front of him. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked angry. Black started to seep into her hair at the tips, and she started to shake.

Dumbledore almost smiled; he had done it. He had made her hate him. It was a glorious time.

But Belladora wasn't faking it this time, she hated this man in front of her, and she wanted revenge. He dismissed her after she had calmed down and sat back in his chair.

His plans would work. Everything was working. He smiled, good fortune was in his future.

XxX

Severus lead Belladora to her common room and left her with her friends. Hermione and Bella had another hour before dinner, and then it would be time for detention. They both decided they would go wash up, and change into something more suitable for movement, cleaning and brewing. As they had no idea what they were doing, they prepared for the lot.

They cleaned and washed themselves quickly, before changing in to soft, breathable silk dresses that had three quarter armed sleeves. They were matching charcoal grey and reached down to the floor. Hermione wanted to show her new trick and asked to do Belladora's hair.

She waved her wand over the white locks, murmuring a spell and the hair pulled up into harsh curls before braiding and wrapping into a tight ponytail; half of her hair remained down, but it had small braids taking her hair back away from her face at each temple. Beads and feathers appeared in her ponytail, and when she was done, it look intricate. Belladora's hair was fully out of her face and as she looked in the mirror, she was impressed that the braids stayed in place.

"Well done, My Hermione."

Hermione glowed, and then got ready for her detention. Her first ever detention. Her mood dwindled.

"Bella, what's a detention like?" she asked shyly. She wrung her hands and turned to see and incredulous look on her friend's face. "I know, I know. I've never had one!"

But Belladora interrupted her, "No, this is the face that says; why would you think I've ever had a detention?"

Hermione relaxed, and laughed softly. They joked back and forth for a while before it was time for dinner.

It was a lavish affair, as every dinner time was. The feast was the same as the sorting, and it was just as loud, and just as full. It was over quickly though; soon, the girls were stood inside of their potion's classroom.

But like everything else, it passed quickly, and they were soon in bed sleeping away with sore arms.


	12. Chapter 12: Hierarchy Duels and Nobility

It was now the weekend, and Hermione had her etiquette training, once again. The group had taken to joining in the Room of Requirement, where tea was being made by Pansy. Belladora was off in her own world, and there for didn't see the exchange that happened between her friends. They looked worried and kept shuffling their glances from each other to her.

Hermione and Draco stopped midway through their dance lesson and turned towards the witch.

"Sister, what is wrong with you?" Draco asked softly but determined. His eyes raked over his sister's blank faced that moved to face him.

Belladora knew she should tell them, but it wasn't the right time yet. They were too young to comprehend. She couldn't tell them about her past, and how it was affecting her now. She didn't trust them enough; she did trust them but not enough. And so, she made up a lie about being tired and changed the subject.

"It is the hierarchy duels this week. Meaning from tomorrow, you have to be prepared to be challenged, and to challenge others for your place. If you do not get your title, then the next year you will have to challenge again. Although," and she went deathly still, and the room went cold. "if you cannot beat those in our year then are you really worthy?"

Everyone paled, except Luna who played with her hair and conjured flowers of remorse and servitude around the room.

The etiquette lesson passed slowly, and it dragged. With Belladora in this mood, everyone was watching the clocks waiting for their chance to get out of the small conjured ballroom.

~

When it was dinner time, the finely dressed group made their way down to the great hall, information. They had just made it to the entrance hall, when they were stopped by a surprising figure.

"Before you go in there, little one, listen closely." A soft baritone voice spoke, and Bella was quite shocked.

Zabini stood before them, face blank but mischief playing in his voice, speaking only to the queen of the group. He had his hands in his pockets, and his navy-blue shirt rolled up to his forearms, and he was reclined against the wall.

"Lily Moon has taken to creating her own hierarchy. She is sat in your seats, and she is spouting nonsense about your entourage…" his eyes dragged over the five of them, taking in subtle changes of breathing, and eye movements. Belladora noticed this, and she was intrigued. "Therefore, just a little warning, as Lily has broken protocol."

Bella thought his words over and examined him closely. She couldn't quite read all of him, but she could tell that he was telling the truth and taking advantage of them. So, with a polite smile, she offered her arm to him.

"Then please, Heir Zabini. Join me as King apparent, so we can see how this plays out."

He delightfully smiled and a sinister look caught her eye.

"Are you excited to see conflict, Heir Zabini?" She said with a fair bit of cheek.

He smiled, and it was dark and honest. It sent chills down her spine and made her chuckle.

"How could you tell, Miss Avery?"

They shared a short laugh, before walking into the hall. As expected, Lily was sat in their seats, Greengrass next to her. She also didn't look very happy as she was in the princess seat and not the queen. Lily's face lit up as she spotted them coming. But then it turned dismayed as she didn't get any reaction from them. They simply sat across from the other first years and started to eat while chatting. Greengrass was helplessly sat there trying to get Lily to help her with her food. But the blonde witch was paying more attention to the group across from them.

"So, finally decided to fall in line Avery?" Lily asked venomously. She rested her chin on her hand and smiled cruelly. But they played no attention to her. She growled quietly and Greengrass signed.

"Lily can you please pass me the potatoes?" She spoke quietly, her ire only shown to Lily. But once again her friend paid her no heed. She shook her head and waved her wand, for the potatoes.

"I think it's finally time you dropped the Mudblood and joined the real Slytherin's now, Bella." Lily's voice was loud enough for the whole table to hear, but she still got no response.

Belladora couldn't help it, she was listening to Moons quips, but she couldn't find it in her to be bothered by it. After listening to her go on for about 5 minutes about her friends and their life choices, she turned to face Moon. It was a sight to see, all of Moons friends had turned away from her. She was just so annoying and wrapped up in her own business that she hadn't even noticed them move down the table. She made eye contact with the blonde across from her and sneered at the lack of decorum.

"That's enough, Moon." Her voice was low, but it snapped through the hall. Most people turned to see what was happening, but they couldn't see over the students standing.

"How dare you!" Moon spoke, face flushed with anger.

Bella twitched her finger then, subtly. Zabini caught its movements and his eyes widened slightly. He watched in interest as Moons mouth snapped shut and she found she couldn't get her words out without gagging. She choked and coughed, nearly purple in the face as another Slytherin pulled her up and took her to the infirmary.

Her group looked shocked and chatter filled the room, as they soon followed after her. Belladora's group had the smarts to look confused and worried, as Dumbledore gained attention of the hall.

"Silence!" Dumbledore arms were raised in a supposedly warming way, and his robes shook as he stood on his feet.

"Miss Moon has been taken to the infirmary and be sure that she is going to get the best care. Now, did anyone see what had happened?" He waited, looking around the lit great hall. No one moved, and the Slytherins were a little too still.

"No? What a pity. Alright, everyone get back to your dinner."

He dismissed them after that, and Belladora turned to see Zabini staring through her eyes. Not at her eyes, but through them.

"You are magnificent, little one."

She checked to make sure her shields were up and shifted minutely.

She didn't know what he meant, but the food disappeared from the table, and so everyone made their way to their dorm rooms.

From then it was hard to go anywhere without the scrutiny of Zabini following her. Draco wasn't sure what to make of him, and so there was a healthy rivalry budding. Hermione didn't think anything of the boy and left him to his devices while she read her books. She would often catch him staring at them all in interest but Bella the most. Luna kept conjuring flowers in his hair, and as much as he pouted, he allowed her to do it. Sometimes electricity sparked and he flicked his fingers, and her hair would twirl, and flutter and tiny blossoms found themselves entangled in it. The first time it happened, Luna was delighted.

Only Bella and Luna saw this hidden power of his, as the others didn't think much of Zabini. Pansy the least of all.

"Zabini, wonderful to see you at our table again." Pansy sneered, as she walked down from the dorm room. The common room barely noticed her as she was quiet and bashful in her steps. She looked as though someone had ruffled her feathers, but she still sat down with grace.

"Ah Pansy! A pleasure as always! What brings your beautiful self to our table?" He smirked back, and Pansy all but gaped at him.

"Your table?! Yours? Zabini, I ought to remove you from my table myself- "

Belladora had witnessed enough. She waved her hand, and Pansy's voice retreated to the back of her throat. She winced and delicately coughed, before turning to their queen.

"My apologies Bella." She said woefully, before glaring at Zabini determinedly.

"My dear, he is duelling for King. You should show him some respect, no? Unless you wish to challenge him?" Bella spoke softly. She couldn't take it anymore; all the useless arguing about what Zabini was doing and why he was here. She instead read her potions journal that she and Severus were currently conversing over, but Pansy had interrupted this time.

Her quip shut Pansy up quick, and her eyes were drawn to someone behind them.

"Good evening Slytherins."

Belladora's head snapped up and she turned to see Severus. He looked over at her and in his eyes, she could see laughter.

§Did I scare you, my dear. §

His voice echoed around her head, and it was the calm that she needed. Her eyes fluttered and a small smile worked its way on to her face.

His face never changed, but he saw Bella's reaction and inwardly preened.

"As you well know, it is the week of hierarchy duels." Everyone had turned towards him then. "If you wish it, first years, you can stand as a noble and take on the challenge of your classmates." His eyes moved over to the second years, "The rest of you, don't get comfortable in your titles. Someone can still challenge you. You are not safe."

He spoke directly to the second years, as the rest of Slytherin have been in their hierarchy for going on two years or more and so no one had the brawn to duel for something that isn't theirs.

"First years," Severus' voice angled towards them again and it rippled across Bella's skin. "is there anyone who would like to stake their claim on a title?" He sounded bored, but really his fingers gave way to his excitement. He loved this tradition. Bella stood first and spoke her title commandingly. "Queen." She walked to stand behind Severus and waited for her friends to join her. Pansy claimed Queens Knight only seconds before someone else, and they glared at each other as she walked. Draco staked his claim on Kings Knight, with only a few disgruntled looks. Both Luna and Zabini spoke at the same time, claiming Princess and King. Hermione had yet to speak, and that was because she had her plan. Lily spoke next, claiming Queens second, and lady in waiting. She looked gleeful as she strutted next to Luna. Luna's nose scrunched up cutely, and flowers seemingly dropped from the air above Lily - flowers of morbidity and revenge.

"Is there anyone who would like to come forth and challenge the nobles stood here today?" The professor spoke, while eyeing up the common room.

Hermione smiled subtly, as Severus waited for anyone to challenge at the moment. She would wait. She needed to wait. As it wasn't time yet.

"Very well. Be safe, and remember you are Slytherin. No ducking outside of these walls." He looked over them again, and with a flick of his cloak, left the room. There was a stillness growing as they all stared at the nobles. This was going to be a tough week.

The first challenge came from Theo Nott, challenging Draco for his title. They duelled for 10 minutes: Theo was talented for a first year, and he made Draco ponder their friendship. However, Draco had been training with the Dark Lord for a while. He was no match for Draco.

Pansy and Luna were not challenged. After seeing Draco's duel, most of the first years were content with the hierarchy. However, Hermione was not.

She challenged Lily for her title of Queens Second; Lily just laughed and sneered and accepted her proposal. Most of Slytherin had gathered to see the 'Mudblood' take on a Slytherin.

They assumed duelling positions ten steps away from each other, wand raised. Belladora was stood between them;

"Good Luck, and whoever comes out on top I will be grateful to have you at my side." She sent a piercing look to Lily, through violet eyes. Turning to Hermione, she raised her wand. Red sparks shot through the air and she disappeared.

This was a subtle show of power to anyone who would try to challenge her, like Daphne who was staring around the room looking for her. Her voice bellowed through the duelling hall, "Begin."

Lily snarled, quite pathetically, a spell first. "Furunculus."

The spell shot towards Hermione; Lily gleefully laughed as Hermione did nothing. She blinked, and Hermione was gone. Horror shot across her face as a second later a wand was pressed against her throat before she saw black.

Hermione watched as Lily fell to the floor under her silent sleeping charm. Her laughter bounced around the room, as several Slytherins demanded a rematch because obviously she cheated. Hermione looked to Bella, who was on the balcony overlooking the whole thing, but she was talking to Severus. She waited and watched as Severus put his wand to his throat.

It didn't take long for everyone to be looking at him.

"Miss Granger, what spell did you use?" He muttered, and she blinked.

"It was an illusion charm sir. I cast it when Lily was distracted by Bella. As was everyone else, and so I moved behind her and waited."

She saw Bella smile, and Severus gave a nod of approval.

"Miss Granger, you are now a noble. Congratulations on your title of Queens Second."

She curtsied and moved off the duelling podium, stepping over Lily as she went.

The next duel happened on the last day of the duelling. As she was expecting it to, Belladora was challenged by Daphne Greengrass.

She hadn't wanted to get challenged by anyone, as she didn't want to show people too much power. She was dressed for the occasion, in a beautiful pale fuchsia gown, with a more rose-pink accenting in lace. Her ever changing hair was still settled in a paled white, and her skin was flushed beautifully.

They were gathered at the podium once again, and Daphne was sneering as delicately as she could.

"I challenge you, Heiress Avery."

Belladora sighed but nodded all the same. She turned to look to Luna who had been playing with cherry blossoms and watched as her eyes cleared. Luna walked gracefully to the middle of the podium; oceanic blue gown pooling around her feet. She lifted her wand and spoke softly.

"A duelling will now commence; Heiress Avery and Heiress Greengrass for the title of Queen."

She paused now, as many Slytherins had gathered. It must be normal for them to gather for the challenges.

"On my wand," She took a trick from Bella, and shot blue sparks into the air, before she melted into cherry blossoms. Daphne was not distracted this time though. Silent and quite deadly, she shot out a cutting curse. As soon as it reached Bella, however it dissipated. The spell had burnt out altogether! She didn't wait to ponder it though, she cast several spells at once now, once again silently. Ice gathered along the podium and coursed up towards Bella in spikes; but once again, it dissipated before it reached her.

Daphne was enraged, she couldn't understand it! The girl was just standing there, she didn't even see a wand!

The Greengrass noble changed stance then, took a deep breath and started to chant. Belladora wasn't close enough to hear, but she was intrigued by the magic pooling around Greengrass and her feet.

The podium floor rippled, and Bella was shocked as water shot up around her in a sphere. For a second she panicked, as it entered her protection spells, but then she relaxed. The water was soon encasing her, and Daphne looked smug. Ice formed around Bella and Daphne watched as most of her entourage looked pathetic; eyes wide, and wands out. They couldn't cut in anyway, as the spells around the podium protected them. She looked back at Bella and did not expect to see her still stood. She was even smiling. Bella moved, and walked towards Daphne. The sphere though, continued to spin behind her and she soon surfaced. A small laugh bubbled out of her at Daphne's expression, before she took her wand and pointed it at the floor. Orange mist bellowed out of and then flushed outwards towards Daphne. She threw up protego and prepared to throw another spell. But she didn't have the chance. The last thing she saw was Bella standing down, and her head hit the floor.

Severus watched with intrigue. No matter what this witch did, he was always amazed.

"Well done, Miss Avery. Congratulations on the noble title of Queen. And with that concludes our duels." He did a brief look around the room. "Well done to the rest of you, it seems we have a powerful lot this year."

Pride flushed and radiated off the group, Zabini the most as he enjoys a good compliment. Hermione and Bella however, we sat with Luna on a chaise near the fireplace. Silent, and solemn Luna speaks.

"It's a change, they won't like it."

Belladora agreed, wholeheartedly. Slytherins hated when someone challenged them. It's going to be a long year.


	13. Chapter 13: Samhain, and Troll-Hunters

_Parseltongue_.

~MindSpeak.~

~ _Secret Speak~_

§Severus Speak§

Samhain morning, Belladora was sombre. It was early, and thunder could be heard through the desolate castle. She closed her eyes, and she felt Tom in the back of her mind. His consciousness was docile; he was asleep - alive but asleep. Her nightmare rang through her mind like an alarm; a feminine scream resounded in her ears, and a green light bounced behind her eyes.

She had to keep reminding herself that he was alive, as she got up and donned her cloak. On her way down to the common room, she contemplated skipping classes. However, she knew she couldn't miss them entirely. She walked slowly to the entrance way of the common room and spoke the password. It slipped open softly, and without a sound she stepped out.

The wall sealing behind her was the only noise in the tranquillity that was Hogwarts at night. As she travelled along the corridor to a door at the end, she marvelled at the fact that it was so quiet, she could hear the birds outside. She knocked on the door, and it seemed to shake the air around it. Loud echoes bounced around the hall, and she waited. Of course, he was asleep, and would not hear her knocking from his office. She raised a delicate hand to stroke the earring in her left ear and spoke clearly in her mind.

§Severus. Please wake up. §

Moments later she still heard nothing, so she spoke again this time louder.

§Severus! §

He was definitely awake, as she heard him yell in her mind.

§Quiet, Severus! It's Bella. §

He sighed and spoke the directions to his quarters, where she met him at the door.

"What are you doing awake, Bella?" He spoke softly, gesturing for her to sit down. She was still on edge as she sat, and he saw her jump a mile in the air when he turned the water in the heat.

"I had a nightmare." She looked small, and vulnerable. Oh, how Severus hated that look.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" He acted like he didn't see her turmoil, as he made the tea and carried it to the table.

Belladora looked over at Severus; his hair was ruffled and slightly curled from sleep, he wore a silk black shirt and tartan sleep trousers. He looked soft, and laid-back as he poured the tea. Freshly washed hair curled onto his cheek, and a precise hand tucked it behind an ear.

"It was about Tom. My father, and my mother. This is the day they died, and I think my dream was a memory."

Severus eyes snapped up to her face in shock, "You remember?!"

Belladora's eyes turned distant, and her hair turned colourless. It wasn't quite white; tints of black ran through it. Like static.

"I heard her scream." Tears ran down Bella's face, and Severus was at a loss. He moved to sit next to her on the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder. However, she took it as an invitation and lent towards him. Arms came up to wrap around his neck, and her head rested in the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

He would deny any witness vehemently, if they ever spoke of him blushing. However, there were no witnesses, and he did blush. A girl, with shields like steel, was crying on his shoulder. It struck him how young Bella actually was, even though she acted the most matured.

He would protect this girl, he vowed as he placed his arm around her shaking shoulders.

They sat there for a while; slouched on the couch, Bella lent on Severus. She wiped her now blotchy face, with a conjured tissue and pointed to the tea,

"The tea is cold." She said pointedly.

Severus laughed, and waved his wand to heat up the tea, but Bella stopped him.

"I don't like reheated tea." She smiled softly as she heard Severus cursing, muttering softly about spoilt brats, and yet he got up to make more.

"I don't think I can go to class today, Severus. I'm too on edge."

She played with a strand of her still colourless hair, braiding it and twisting it this way and that. She saw Severus nod, and boil more water for the tea.

"You may miss them if you wish it." But he saw her shake her head,

"Or you can accompany me to the library after breakfast and do your work there."

He carried the now fresh and hot tea back to the table and sat beside her, just to see her nod. Tiredness crept back into her expression and she lent once again on his shoulder after picking up her tea. However, it never made it to her mouth, as she soon fell into a deep sleep.

Severus sighed, and placed the teacup back onto the table. He stood, softly placing Belladora's head on the cushion at the head and transfigured the couch into an exceptionally soft bed. The cushion changed into a pillow, and her robe into a blanket. He left the fire burning to keep her warm and returned to bed. It was after all 2 in the morning.

He walked past Bella 5 hours later and decided to leave her there while he collected her work. He left a note on the table in front of her, should she wake up, before leaving.

His feet carried him towards the great hall, and he sat with the other teachers at the front. It was still early, and so only a few students were sat at their tables. At the head table sat Minerva, Pomona, Fillius, Poppy and Dumbledore. He internally sighed and sat next to Minerva.

"Good morning Severus." Minerva spoke in her brutish Scottish accent. He nodded to her and to Fillius next to her before speaking.

"I'm afraid Miss Avery will not be attending classes today; I wish to collect any work you have for her."

Minerva and her colleagues nodded and summoned their class work. However, out of the corner of Severus' eye he saw Dumbledore not so subtly eavesdropping. His twinkling eyes narrowed in on them and he turned in his chair.

"What is the matter with Miss Slytherin?" He spoke, softly pressing forward towards the trio.

Severus looked blankly at him before replying crisply, "I'm afraid _Miss Avery_ is ill. She came to me this morning and asked for her work, as she did not want to miss anything. However, she will not be attending any classes today."

He then turned and dismissed the headmaster, who used to this behaviour, turned back to his food. Severus ate slowly, watchful eyes running over the great hall. He observed Bella's friends, and saw how they watched the door with worried gazes. He sighed and stood up, bidding good bye to the other teachers. He walked slowly, face void of all emotion, to the small group. Draco looked up at him, and was about to speak, however Luna shushed him.

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood." He said in a smooth, muffled voice.

"Miss Avery will not be joining classes today," he said, almost laughing at how Draco wanted to interrupt but Luna elbowed him the side, while looking serenely off to one side of the Professor. "as she is not feeling well. She is fine for now and has got her class work." He did not wait for any questions, or replies, before he swept out of the Hall.

He ended up back at his room in no time at all, and indeed Belladora was already awake, and dressed in a soft lilac silk dress, while sitting on the couch. She stroked the long sleeve, before turning to the opening door.

"I see you are up. How are you feeling?" He proclaimed, softly shutting the door behind him. His eyes ran over Bella; she looked distant, and her skin translucent. She didn't answer him, so he spoke her name softly, kneeling down in front of her. He gasped at her eyes; a wreath of lilacs stared back at him. He wondered why, as before his eyes they swirled back to a shifting prism.

"Hello Severus, I didn't know you were back. Why are you knelt on the floor?" In her voice spurned false laughter and he couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh, but he grabbed her shoulders tight. In one motion Belladora was pressed into his chest, tight arms wrapped around her, her friend's cheek resting on her head. She blinked tears away, trying to stop them from falling, as she tried to look up at him. However, his arms tightened.

"Severus, wha-?" She tried to look up at him, but instead just sighed into his chest.

"Over the past 10 months Bella your well-being has been a priority to me, you have worked yourself into my steel, cold heart. Seeing you like this not only hurts me but it makes me worried,"

He pushed the girl away from his chest, looked down at her face, to see tears rolling down her face.

"are you alright?" He whispered, and her posture crumbled. Her shoulders shook, as did her head. It fell forward to rest on his chest, and he breathed heavily, wrapping his arms back around her. They stayed there until the clock struck 9. He shuffled a desolate Bella to the bathroom to wash her face, and she came out once again with a clear face. Her hair bellowed around her in mahogany curls, free from any style; he saw her subtly shaking. The dress she was wearing was long sleeved and floor length, but it was only made of silk. He waved his wand towards her, frowning as she flinched, and cast a warming charm on her dress.

He collected a soft cream satchel, with parchment and writing utensils in it, before shuffling Bella out of the door. He placed his hand on her shoulder and escorted her to the library. The whole way there she didn't say a word, but her eyes had turned into a spurning lilac again. As he sat her down at a table hidden behind a corner bookshelf, he saw Madam Pince – a mousy women – looking towards the disruption. He spoke quickly about how she was doing her lessons here today, and that she was not to be disturbed. The librarian looked ruffled, before storming off behind her desk.

"This is the work I collected you today, please if you need any help, ask me. I will be staying here until 11."

Time passed quickly, and surprising quietly. Belladora only had a few questions, and mostly spent the time working through the small pile. So, Severus conjured his potions Journal, and a chthonian referencing book; he had poisons to counteract.

He was stuck. Never in his life would he admit it to anyone else; however, he needed help.

"Belladora, I need your help."

She looked up softly, eyebrow raised softly. "Yes?"

He sighed heavily for what seemed like the thousandth time and turned his book to face her. "It is nearly 11 o'clock and I have classes. However, this is the ingredient list for the potion I am trying to counteract." He pointed to a cursive scrawl in his journal, "The poison is too acidic for a bezoar, a mithridate is proven ineffective as the poison absorbs the fluid and turns it into more poison. I need you to research different antidotes for me, anything you can find, any language, any continent."

Belladora nodded, looking significantly better and intrigued. "What colour is the potion, Severus?" She spoke softly, brushing her hair behind her ears in a fast motion. She pulled the journal towards her as Severus replied, "It's purple. I really must leave you know. Finish your own work first, Bella."

He left in a swirl of robes, and Belladora was on her own. She panicked for a moment, before Toms voice spoke softly.

~Has Severus thought about using crystallised deer tears? ~ she sighed as his voice brought her back.

~Hello Tom. Let me read, you can look over it with me. ~

Now if Severus was here, he would see her eyes change to lilacs again, but he wasn't. And he wouldn't know about the connection.

So, she read, and talked with Tom for most of the day. She had conjured another journal and was writing down her thoughts inside.

~Belladonna berries can add a purple hue, mix that with some acidic alkaloid, and we have our poison. ~ Tom said softly, but Belladora was no longer listening. Irritation crawled across her skin, and she became restless. She stood quietly and waved her hand to float her books behind her, however they fell to the floor with a bang. Madam Pince shooed her out seconds later, "-and change that disruptive behaviour at once!", with her books shoved in her arms. She heard Tom's voice speaking softly to her, as she walked back to her common room, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The low tone of his voice, however, was very hypnotic. She focused on it to keep her grounded on her way.

She deposited her things off at her room, refreshed her hair manually as her magic seemed to be fluctuating, and walked to the great hall.

Eyes as sharp as knives, she takes in everything in front of her. Every laughing, rowdy Gryffindor. Every studious Ravenclaw. Which of them was studying, and which Slytherins were eating? Who was talking to who?

Everything was running through her head, as she stood in the entrance way of the Great Hall. People walked past her, and the shift in the air caused her to lose her balance; she fell into the grand golden door and placed a hand on the door to brace herself. She heard Tom shout for her in distress, but she couldn't focus. It's too loud, much too loud.

Luna could hear her. She could hear them, pouring poison into her. They were whispering awful, distracting things directly to her lady's ear. She stopped walking, and looked around the corridor she was in, and saw sprites near the wall. She tilted her head to listen to the tiny titters spoken by the pixie like creatures. They lulled on about wrack spurts, and an infestation by the Great Hall.

She didn't particularly like wrack spurts; they preyed on the vulnerable and struck when distracted. She hated being vulnerable. She distanced herself from the present, and her soft voice stroked along the sprite's minds.

 _"_ _Sprites, lead me to Belladora."_

She walked in a quick pace, following the invisible creatures, while humming softly. She arrived at the Great Hall and the sight she saw made her shudder.

Her lady… being overcome by a swarm of vicious looking wrack spurts. The crawled inside, and bit at her ears. They circled around her hair, pulling it this way and that.

" _Begone!"_ She spoke softly, so softly that no one around her could hear. The wrack spurts however, just ignored her. They carried on terrorising Her Lady, and Luna saw her hands shake, and clench.

Tightened shoulders started to tremble, and chestnut brown hair melted slowly into white.

Wrack spurts were hard to tame, even harder to terminate.

Luna sent out a pulse of boiling, hot magic. The wrack spurts fell to the floor, like flies, screeching as they went. She swayed forward, and her serene voice carried across to Bella.

"Come, my lady."

The command shook Bella, and a shivering breathe tore itself from her.

"Little Luna?" The distant, echoey response was short, and her eyes were unfocused; however, she had stopped shaking,

Luna nodded and her gaze wondered to the head table. Severus was looking worriedly towards Bella; Luna waved her hand and a delicate crown of fresh flowers appeared in Belladora's Snow White hair.

Century flowers; lemon blossoms; verbena; marigolds; amaranthis: double asters. It was an incredibly sad crown, but Severus understood and went back to his food.

Luna weaved her arm through Belladora's, who had regained control of her shields, looking more alert, and led her to the table.

"Something is happening, Little Luna. Something is wrong." Her voice showed the emotion her face could not; it was scratchy and strained. She swallowed thickly.

Luna nodded slowly, "Yes Bella, something is coming. The sprites are in upheaval." She sat Bella down, shaking her head at her friends who nodded back. They understood; not here, not now.

Belladora did a head count of her friends, sighing in relief when they were all counted. She then looked down the rest of the table.

"Where is Daphne?"

An older sluggish looking prefect turned to her and spoke clearly.

"She's just been released from the hospital wing, Snape said something about her eyesight? She should get here soon…"

Hermione sighed, "They shouldn't have let her out yet, her sight will be fluctuating." Daphne and Hermione had been fighting none stop for the past couple of weeks, and Hermione still had not taken the spell off. Severus has tried to help, but every time they thought it was gone, it would come back. Like an infection, and it had been flickering between sight and blind.

"This should be the longest relapse, she'll still be blind. How will she find her way-?" A screeching bang cut Hermione off and Belladora jumped harshly.

"T-Troll! Troll in the dungeon!"

Professor Quirrell in all his idiocy, decide then to trip, fall and blunder to the floor, creating more noise than necessary. Everyone was staring at him as he stood back up, fixed his turban, and spoke again.

"Thought you ought to know."

His eyes rolled back then, and he dropped in to a dead faint. If Belladora was thinking more clearly, she would have noticed that Quirrell's faint was fake, and his eyes were open.

Havoc curled around the Hall causing frightened children to scream. Only after several red sparks flew above their heads with loud accompanying bangs did head turn to the head table. The teachers and Dumbledore had their wands out and were standing ready. Dumbledore's once tinkly voice tinted the silence, strong and vicious.

"Prefects! Lead your class mates to your common room. Teachers, with me to the dungeons."

Draco scoffed next to her, and practically goggled as Dumbledore left through a side door.

But Bella, who was already on edge, spoke over his exclamation about their common room.

"Daphne! She's still blind." She stood up quickly. "Draco, Pansy. Go to the nearest teacher. Hermione, Luna. With me." She walked to the entrance, dousing her trio in shadows as she went through the crowds. On the way she heard the golden boy scoff at something before saying, "Let's go battle it! Just imagine, we'd be hero's." she pulled out her wand, already heard enough of his egotism and confounded him.

"Go to your common room, Harry." She commanded before leading her group away. Hermione and Luna shared a look of confusion before following.

"Point me, Daphne Greengrass." She whispered softly to her wand and the three followed the compass like spell to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. They saw Daphne curled in a ball, crying next to the entrance; she was slowly muttering to herself. "Please. Please help me."

In that moment, Hermione felt pity for Greengrass. She knelt down slowly to talk to her.

"Greengrass… it's Granger, Lovegood, and Avery. We have to move. There's a troll."

Daphne's face scrunched up in confusion, but Belladora spoke. "There's no time to explain Daphne."

A horrid stench pummelled their sense, travelling towards them in a wave. Belladora turned towards the end of the corridor, and her heart stuttered in her chest. She laid eyes upon one of the most disgusting creatures; a mountain troll.

~Bella! What are you doing?!~ but she had no time now to reply to Tom, as the troll started to trundle towards them.

"Into the bathroom! Now!" Belladora shouted, and Hermione half dragged Daphne by the arm.

"What is happening?" Daphne sobbed, as she was dragged to the back of the bathroom, and Belladora slammed the door shut. She had just moved out of the way and was preparing to cast wards on the door with Luna when it shattered.

Time slowed for Belladora, and her eyes followed a jagged piece of wood. It found its target seconds later and buried itself through Luna's shoulder. Her body stumbled backwards, and blood coughed up her throat. Luna fell to her knees, shock in her eyes.

"My Lady…"

But Belladora was already gone; she disappeared behind vengeance.

Hermione watched, as Daphne clung to her back shaking. Belladora's still white hair sharpened its movements; they slashed forwards towards the troll and recoiled; tearing flesh. Reflecting irises changed into inky sclera's as she screamed – a blood curdling sound.

A wild wind rushed through the bathroom, hacking at the troll's club arm. It dropped to the floor with a ground-breaking thud. Hermione couldn't hear the screaming any longer as blood rushed to her ears. Another tornado tore towards the troll, decimating its eyes and ripping flesh away from muscle. Belladora started to float and an icy, vicious voice snarled through the wind,

"Diffindo."

Hermione and Daphne flinched as troll blood drenched them. Hermione's eyes widened as a troll head rolled past her feet. Daphne's unseeing pupils were dilated, and covered in a milky film; they rushed about the room, and her distress voice called out –

"What is happening!"

She jumped as a crash ricocheted through the floor; Hermione was shaking, and she stuttered out, "T-Troll. Be-Bella-lladora!" Her words lodged in her throat as the creature before her turned in mid-air. A demonic face stared at her; Snow white hair circled a lithe, weightless being; void eyes pierced down to her very soul. Framing dark pools was pale skin, shadowed with inky black veins travelling down her face.

A soft, succinct voice coiled through the air. It pierced through her blood rushing deafness.

"My little doll."

Monstrous eyes had softened, the veins started travelling back up her face as she stared down at Luna. She floated down and landed behind Luna just as her knees gave way.

"Leave her alone! Demon!" Hermione shouted, but stopped as Luna shook her head.

"I am here little buttercup, it is I." The buoyant whisper should have soothed her, and It did a little. But Belladora was wearing a demonic face, and she had always been taught that demons were all evil.

Belladora waved her hand, and the wood melted from the wound. Soft chanting filled the room, and Daphne choked.

"This is Black magic!"

However, all Hermione could feel was feathers. Unlike Daphne who had a grey core and could taste black magic in the air, Hermione was a neutral witch. The black magic felt like any other magic, but stronger. It ran over her skin, electrifying and dancing as it went. She was mesmerised by the blood retracting into Luna's body; the wound snapped shut and the magic stroked across her skin one last time before it disappeared. A last farewell.

Belladora cradled Luna's head to her chest, her now blood-stained dress sticking to Luna's cheek.

The little witch started to hum; the poisonous veins were completely extinct now and Belladora's face cleared.

Hermione breathed. Her arms felt heavy, and Daphne was leaning on her back – face lent on her shoulder. "Is it over?"

But she went unanswered; encapsulating prisms stared down at Luna, taking in her still pale skin.

"My Little Luna." She leant against the wall and craned her head to the ceiling. She heard footsteps, but Luna's humming slowed and Belladora's exhaustion caught up with her. She managed to stroke her earring softly before her hand dropped to the floor.

§Help me, Severus. §

Hermione saw the strength drain out of the two witches, and they slumped against the wall in a deep sleep. Seconds later, three teachers came around the corner. Seconds too late, Hermione thought, sardonically. Draco and Pansy entered after, and they both gasped. There was so much blood, Pansy couldn't help it. Tears streamed down her face, and she turned to Draco. But his eyes were looking at the wall; "Sister?" He spoke softly.

The teachers turned from the crime scene of the troll, only to pale at the sight of the students. Professor McGonagall's hand shot to her mouth, covering a quivering breath. Quirrell however, was still looking down at the troll; his eyes were flicking between it, and the students.

Severus looked the worse. His face was blank, but his eyes were swimming with emotion. It was the most emotion Hermione had ever seen from the man. He stalked forward, and his voice made everyone jump.

"Minerva, take Miss Lovegood and Miss Avery to the hospital wing, now!" The professor started at her name and blinked at the fury in his voice. She moved nonetheless and floated the two out of the room.

"Quirrell, watch the troll. Slytherins with me."

He led Pansy and Draco to the common room and dropped them off with calming droughts in their systems. He then escorted the two witches to his office.

Hermione had calmed down a little as they entered, but Daphne still jumped as the door closed. They were led to a door, and inside was a couch, a chair and a fire place. Other trivial things were laid around the room, but Hermione paid little attention and led Daphne over to the couch. She placed a hand on her arm and drew her wand, pointing it at Daphne's eyes.

"Desino." She breathed, and icy blue shone through the milky film. They cleared slowly, and Daphne's eyes gained focus. She glanced at Hermione's face, and took in the blood splashed across it. Her eyes dropped to her hands, and she saw they were doused in blood. They stared to shake, and icy blue irises travelled up Hermione's body. Blood. There was so much of it, and she lost all composure. She sobbed and threw herself into Hermione's arms. The muggleborn stared over the shaking shoulders, baffled at the scene. Professor Snape entered from a side room she hadn't noticed, carrying a bowl of steaming water, and two towels. He had taken his robe off, and his white shirt was rolled up at the wrist. He placed the bowl on the table to the side of the couch, and the tucked his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. Hermione spoke weakly, "I think I've had enough shocks for today." Her voice stuttered, and she truly did look tired. And so, Severus saved her the shock of him chuckling, and instead offered her and the distraught witch a Calming Draught.

Daphne nodded silently, and he walked over to the wall. A muttered spell, and a makeshift bookshelf appeared. He walked back over with two sickly yellow potions, in crystal vials. He passed it to each of them and watched as they swallowed it without complaint. A bit of colour returned to Hermione's face, and Daphne was now silently leaning on Hermione shoulder.

"Thank You Professor."

Severus nodded, before leaning against the door frame. His voice had softened down to low lulling tones, and they comforted the witches in front of him.

"Would you like to tell me what happened today, or do you wish to show me?"

Hermione's brow creased, as she didn't understand; but Daphne explained softly. "He wants you to give him the memory, to view in a pensieve. It doesn't hurt, Granger. Let him do it."

She was still wary, but she nodded and watched as Severus came over with his wand in his hand. "Breathe, Miss Granger. Think of what just happened. Every detail if you can."

The tip of his wand touched her temple, and she momentarily panicked as she felt the memory slip out of her mind. However, the wand was gone the next second and she saw a milky mist dangle from the end of his wand. He placed it in a vial.

"Clean yourselves up, and then call for Loppy. She will help you change your attire." He said, pointing to the towels before leaving through the door again.

"Thank you, Hermione." Daphne said softly. Hermione's amber eyes shot over to the calmed girl next to her. Blonde hair was brushed behind her ear as she spoke.

"I have cried on you, and you did remove the spell." She explained in response to Hermione's baffled expression.

"You also protected me; I say that's enough grounds for friendship." She smiled softly and stared into her eyes. "Please accept my apologies for my behaviour. I have no excuse."

Hermione, ever the humanitarian, smiled and nodded.

"You have to apologise to Bella too though. She was the one who noticed you were missing." Hermione stood up and picked up a soft towel. She dipped it in warm water and wiped it across Daphne's face.

"She told us to look for you."

Daphne breathed, as finally the grimy feeling of blood was washed away. She observed as Hermione waved her hand, and blood disappeared from both of their hairs. She could see the merit in being friends with these witches, and so she sighed.

"I guess she's not that bad; her dress sense is impeccable."

A smile fought its way onto Hermione's face, before it dropped.

"She didn't look so impeccable today, in the bathroom. She was terrifying."

Daphne's eyebrow raised; it was the least emotion she had shown all night, as her shields had finally mended at the front of her mind. She thought back to Yule.

"Was it the dark eyes, and the veins again?" She pondered, and Hermione's head snapped up to question her.

"It's done this before, is it normal?"

Daphne sighed, "Remember your etiquette, Granger. But yes, it's happened before, and no, it's not normal. But Avery is a powerful witch, who knows what's normal for her."

End of Chapter 13.


End file.
